The Meaning Of A Name
by PureBloodSnake
Summary: "The window was wide open and your brother's crib was empty." Narcissa stopped and let out a large sob. Draco felt sick. Draco's life was turned upside-down the day he learnt he had a twin brother, the boy he had hated for the last four years was the little brother he was supposed to protect. Set during fourth and fifth year. Slytherin!Harry
1. A Snake In The Lion's Den

**A Snake In the Lion's Den**

Malfoy Manor was decorated for Christmas. Long wreaths were draped around the mantles of all the fireplaces and a huge Christmas tree with snow covered branches, decorated in silver and blue, stood proudly in the corner of the family parlour. It was elegant yet still festive. When Draco Malfoy fell out of the fireplace, still hyped on the positive energy from the Yule Ball last night, he expected to be greeted by large smiles and warm hugs, but when his father couldn't even look him in the eye and his mother gave him a watery smile, his mood soured.

"I'll take my trunk up today, don't bother summoning a house-elf." He needed to get away, to re-compose himself after such an unhappy greeting. "Maybe I should've stayed at school this year, then maybe I'd still get the joy of seeing Potter's face when I told him of the bet I'd made on the next task." Draco grumbled to himself as he lugged his trunk up the stairs. He stopped himself as he saw his grandfather's portrait staring at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Mumbling is unbecoming of a Malfoy, my dear boy."

"I know Grandfather, I just expected to have a normal Christmas with my parents, yet everything seems so… Downcast. It's not very festive at all."

"My dear boy, all will become clear, until then don't be too hard on your parents, it is hard enough without you adding to their stresses."

"Of course Grandfather. I can't make any promises though, I don't always react well to bad news."

"You must try. I cannot say for certain this is bad news, more a bit of a shock. Your parents will tell you soon. Be patient my dear boy." Draco gave his Grandfather a smile before continuing to his room in much better spirits than before. Unknown to all outside the Pureblood circles Abraxus Malfoy was a loving grandfather, easily being his grandson's favourite person to converse with when in a bad mood.

Although Christmas was the day before Draco had returned home, the Malfoy family had decided to save their festivities until New Years. Draco was quite pleased with that decision, he didn't know if he could pretend to be happy around his parents, not without knowing what really happened to make his parents so reclusive. He hadn't seen either of them in a couple of days but had heard his mother's sobs during the night. They were painful to listen to and Draco felt the need to go comfort her, but didn't think he could. He needed to escape the Manor, he didn't think he could bare this anymore.

The 29th of December dawned and Draco heard his mother leave her chambers for the first time, and head down the stairs to the kitchen, something she did less now that Draco had grown up. Draco wanting desperately for this issue to be resolved before their Christmas in two days, followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the large table, much to the house-elves' disgust.

"Good Morning Draco. Is a hot chocolate alright?" Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be perfectly happy, despite the fact that she had been crying just an hour previously.

"Hot chocolate would be lovely Mother,"

"What have I told you about calling me Mother, whilst we are at home? You can drop the Pureblood mask now, darling." Draco allowed himself to relax, his shoulders slumping and the mask of indifference disappearing. He knew his posture was awful, but he didn't care anymore, he needed answers more than ever. Narcissa seeing the thoughtful yet pained look on her son's face, placed the mugs of hot chocolate on the table in front of them, feeling guilt surge through her.

"I'm guessing you're curious, darling, we've hidden it from you for long enough. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, cause we'd be giving you more stress than needed, but recently something has come to light that we cannot keep from you anymore." Narcissa began, holding her mug between her hands, staring into the frothy drink rather than regarding her son.

"Mum?" The silence was beginning to worry Draco, it had been five minutes since Narcissa had stopped talking, he knew this would probably take a while, but even so, he was anxious.

"Sorry. When I was told that you were going to be a little boy, I was ecstatic, we would have an heir and I always wanted a little boy to be my little prince. However when the Healer told us we would be having twins, I didn't think I could get any happier. Your father was incredibly happy as well, he didn't really like the idea of having to burden you with the Malfoy family problems, but having a sibling that you could share it all with seemed more favourable for everyone." Narcissa stopped for a little bit, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. Draco did the same, wanting to ask so many different questions, but not wanting to interrupt.

"You had a little brother, born thirteen minutes after you, you were both the centre of my world. The Healer seemed to think that there might be a little rivalry between you, that your brother would grow up to resent you as you would hold the title he had just missed out on. As very small children however, you were closer than any siblings I had ever seen. We had two nurseries set up, one for each of you, the first night we brought you home you slept in your individual nurseries, for your dad and I, it was the worst night's sleep we ever got. The two of you refused to sleep and screamed the house down, after many failed attempts I sent your dad back to bed before I picked up your brother and moved into your room and sat in the chair near your crib. As soon as you saw your little brother in my arms, you lifted your own arms, trying to reach for him. I put him down in the crib next to you, and suddenly both of you stopped crying. You both slept peacefully for the rest of the night. The next morning we moved you both into your nursery, there was not many sleepless nights after that for any of us." Narcissa smiled, this one wasn't forced, but nostalgic. Draco himself couldn't help but smile slightly, although his was slowly lost when his mind was clouded over by sad thoughts. He had a best friend once. Someone he could've trusted and shared everything with, not the friends he had now, who he had to be careful what he said around. Draco longed for the security he would've had if there was another Malfoy at school to back him up, if he had a purpose other than being the perfect Malfoy heir: to protect his little brother.

"During the day, we couldn't tell you apart very easily, you both seemed to do the same thing at the same time, it was like one brain controlling two little bodies. It was amazing to see, yet slightly disturbing." Both Malfoys laughed at that, it was a warm and loving sound and filled the kitchen easily. "It took us quite a while to tell the difference between the two of you. Your brother had slightly bluer eyes and darker hair than you, but you could only see the difference in certain lights. However you seemed to favour more academic toys, whilst your brother seemed to always be a little ball of energy, often getting hurt by performing little stunts. For your first birthday, your Uncle Severus bought you both little brooms, you enjoyed using yours, but we never seemed to be able to get your brother off of his. Not long after your first birthday, we were awoken by crying coming from the nursery. I immediately went to see what was wrong," Narcissa's eyes were beginning to tear up again and Draco felt his heart leap into his throat. "When I got there, you were in your crib, screaming, the window was wide open and your brother's crib was empty." Narcissa stopped and let out a large sob, similar to what Draco had heard most nights. Draco felt sick. "We searched everywhere, for so long, had the aurors looking. At Halloween, the Dark Lord was killed and we were thought of as criminals, so they gave up helping us, presumed we had killed our little boy for dark magic. Those that still held us in their graces believed he would have to be dead by now. I still refused to believe it. When your Hogwarts letter came, your brother's wasn't with it. That's when I stopped hoping." Dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief, Narcissa finally turned to look at Draco, her heart breaking even more when she saw his expression, a tear was sliding down his pale face, he looked more heartbroken than anyone she had ever seen, including her husband when they lost all hope. She knew that her boys would have been very close even now, and it destroyed her to know that her son had lost a life of happiness that could never be returned.

"What was his name?"

"Caelum Regulus Malfoy." Narcissa turned her chair, scraping the legs slightly on the ground, so she was closer to her son, before putting her arm around him and allowing him to bury his head into her shoulder. Draco felt rather ashamed at the reaction he had shown, he had never known his brother, yet he felt as if he had just been told one of his parents had died, someone he was incredibly close to. No matter how much he tried he couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes and the shaky breaths pushing past his lips. Kissing the top of his head, Narcissa tightened her arms as she felt the tears seep through her cardigan.

"It's not so much a sad story after all," she whispered into his hair.

"How? You just told me I have a dead twin, how can that be a happy story?" Draco mumbled letting out a cold laugh at the end.

"I never said he was dead, darling, that's why I am telling you about this now: we've found him!" Draco's head shot up, looking his mother dead in the eyes, he realised she was telling the truth. "Your father received an owl from Dumbledore a couple of months ago, telling him that while undergoing medical checks at the beginning of the year, they had noticed a glamour on one of the boys. The glamour was starting to deteriorate after having not been reapplied for a while. Madame Pomfrey took a blood sample and performed a DNA test on him. The results came back as Caelum."

"Does he know?" The prospect of getting to meet his brother was exciting to Draco, but it would be overwhelming for the both of them if his brother didn't know.

"No. Dumbledore thinks we should wait until summer to tell him, it will give us all time to adjust before Caelum starts Hogwarts in September as a true Malfoy."

"Am I allowed to know who my brother is or do I find out at the same time?"

"I don't think it will be a problem as long as you continue to act normally around him, so not to rouse suspicion."

"I will, promise, just tell me who!" Narcissa smiled as her son began to get excited. She had hoped he would react favourably, but she wasn't sure, her son could be terribly conceited and spoilt sometimes.

"Your brother is under the guise of Harry Potter."


	2. Strange Dreams And Forgotten Nightmares

**Hello, thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot.**

 **I'm hoping to update this once a week, but I don't think there is going to be a regular uploading schedule. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Strange Dreams and Forgotten Nightmares**

Draco was bored. It was a dreary cold day and here he was sat with Crabbe and Goyle either side of him watching the Black Lake hoping for some sort of action. The first task had been exciting to watch and he had thought the second task would be as well. But looking at the surface of a lake wasn't what he would call exciting. The champions had been down there for at least fifteen minutes and no one had seen anything except Fleur withdrawing from the competition. Remembering what his mother told him, Draco sneered at the small ginger Gryffindor near him who was chatting excitedly about Harry Potter. His brother. It was weird to think that his little brother was in another life or death situation and he was only fourteen! Draco hated it. He was beginning to come to terms with the fact that his schoolyard rival was his little brother, but the scathing remarks slipped out a bit too often for Draco's liking. It wasn't irregular for this to happen, and it certainly wasn't something Harry was unfamiliar with- in fact maybe he had taken his mother's order of keeping everything the same a bit too enthusiastically, when Harry found out, and subsequently when he found out that Draco had already known there would be hell to pay. Or karma as the muggles said.

Draco was shocked out of his thoughts by Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang being pulled out of the water to loud cheers from the Hogwarts spectators. Diggory had gotten first place, surely Harry couldn't be too far behind, right? It was certainly easier than Draco thought to slip into big brother mode in his head, out loud he would definitely have a problem. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, who Draco had idolised after the Quidditch World Cup, was bobbing in the water shaking of the charm that made him appear as a shark clutching Harry's bookworm friend Granger to his side. Where was Harry? As the surface of the lake stilled once again Draco allowed himself time to think, even amongst the chatter and loud screams of support. He was honestly scared with how easily he accepted Harry as his brother. Maybe it was the similarities between the two of them or the fact that something had been missing in his life and missing Harry explained it perfectly. It could be because he knew he wasn't one hundred percent a Slytherin, he definitely could've been put in Gryffindor just as easily as Harry could've been put in Slytherin.

The crowd had gone quiet, disturbing Draco from the inner workings of his mind. Looking at his watch, Draco realised there was only five minutes left of the task and Harry had not appeared at the surface. Four minutes and the crowd was still silent with anticipation and Draco ignored the worrisome nagging at the back of his mind. Three minutes and nothing, Harry couldn't have drowned, he didn't know he was a Malfoy yet! Two minutes and Draco started to hold his breath, his Pureblood mask slipping slightly. Weasley and Fleur Delacour's little sister appeared at the surface and the crowd exploded. Draco stayed perfectly still, the nagging sensation in his mind becoming more insistent when Harry didn't appear with them. One minute and Draco was beginning to think the worst. Thirty seconds, the crowd had seemingly caught on to the missing saviour. Twenty seconds and Draco thought he could see bubbles rising to the surface. Fifteen seconds, Harry was propelled out of the water and onto the platform and Draco let out the breath he had been holding. Schooling his mask back into place, Draco pushed the loud Gryffindor forward slightly as his cheer nearly burst his eardrum. He wanted to scream at the boy, tell him that yes he too was happy, if not happier for Harry's return but that did not mean he needed to scream like a banshee. Instead he kept his mouth shut and started to move towards the boats that would take him back to school, glancing back to see Harry covered in blankets and towels, he didn't even care about the results, just glad to see his little brother (who looked more and more like his brother every time he saw him, if only slightly) safe and cared for. He needed to write a letter to his parents anyway.

 _Dearest Mother and Father_ Scratch that, his Father was not the best person to include in this letter. Draco started again, pleased that although his mind was a mess, his penmanship was still perfect.

 _Dearest Mother,_

 _I hope you are well. The second task has just finished and Harry came second. I'm having a really hard time distinguishing the difference between Harry Potter and Caelum Malfoy. I'm trying to do as you said and act normal but Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood, hates Harry Potter. I've said things recently in my confusion that I know are going to come back and bite me when he does find out he's my little brother. However at the same time I am finding that I have a very strong protective streak. Although Harry came second in the second task, he was the last one out of the water. I was so scared that he wasn't going to come up, there was fifteen seconds left of the task when he surfaced, it was so hard to contain my relief that I think even Crabbe and Goyle spotted it. I don't think I can do this anymore, Harry is looking more and more similar to me each time I see him. His face is becoming more pointed and aristocratic (as I heard his muggleborn friend say) and his hair is slowly losing it's wildness along with becoming slightly lighter, something that his friends blame on the sun being more frequent now. I can't continue treating him this awfully, seeing him looking more and more life me each day, the only thing that reminds me that he's not yet my little brother is the green of his eyes, those have not yet changed. I'm sorry to ignore your words, but I think it would be best if I pretended not to even acknowledge him over the next couple of months, it would be better for my sanity at least, and Harry's, if I was suddenly nice to him._

 _I love you and I cannot wait for us to be a whole family again_

 _Your loving son_

 _Draco x_

Signing off the letter, Draco gave it to his dark brown owl, Serpeverde.

"Make sure this gets to mother as quickly as possible and do not leave until she gives you a reply. Got it?" He asked the owl before moving over to unlatch the window.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Narcissa Malfoy sat at her desk and regarded the owl in front of her. She knew it was her son's yet she was unsure why he would be writing, especially after the second task. Taking the letter she expected the owl to fly off back to Hogwarts, but when it sat there looking at her expectantly, she realised that her son wanted a reply. She was beginning to get worried now, what would be so important that he needed an immediate reply and had not thought it safe enough to use the floo? Opening the letter she read the contents her eyes filling with concern the further she read down the parchment.

"Oh Draco," she whispered her heart hurting for her eldest. Sighing she reached for a piece of parchment to write her reply on.

 _My dearest Draco,_

 _I knew I shouldn't have asked you to try and pretend that everything was the same between you and Harry. Your confusion is understandable and I agree with your decision to ignore him, well at least try not to insult him any further. I suggest to try and write a letter that explains your position on the matter to give to him when he knows the truth. Don't expect him to react too favourably at first. I understand your concern when it comes to the tournament, I wish that he would not have to compete, but the rules are binding and even the Malfoy name cannot help him. Just trust that he knows enough to get past, from what has been said he has proved himself worthy to compete amongst the seventeen year olds. If it bothers you, I suggest trying to find out about the next task and sending him anonymous tips to help. I don't think he will trust an anonymous note however. You only have to watch one more task and wait a couple of months before you can treat him as your brother. Be patient Dragon._

 _I love you too and cannot wait to see you and your brother this summer._

 _Mother x_

Happy with her response Narcissa folded the note before giving it to Serpeverde, watching as he flew back to his master at Hogwarts.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Harry was sat on his bed, it was late and he had just woken up after a nightmare, luckily this time he hadn't woken any of the other Gryffindors up. It was a strange dream nothing like his normal dreams which usually were about Voldemort, this dream was seemingly nothing to do with him. Harry was lying down looking at the ceiling above him. There was a loud noise and the window opened, it was then Harry saw Dumbledore, looking down watching him carefully.

"Shh, don't cry, we don't want to wake Mummy or Daddy now do we?" He leant forward and picked up Harry, who then realised he was a baby. Another child had started screaming as soon as Harry had been picked up. It was then he woke. Harry wasn't entirely sure it was a nightmare, even if the way Dumbledore talked to him was slightly disturbing. It really was nothing to worry about, especially with the third task looming.

The third task had Harry worried, not that he'd let anyone other than Hermione and Ron know that, he had to retain the Gryffindor bravery and rashness he was expected to have. There was no information on the third task, no-one seemed to know anything about it, not even Cedric knew anything. He wasn't entirely sure if he could survive this task, he nearly didn't survive the last one. Something however kept him going, it wasn't Ron and Hermione, it wasn't that he knew Voldemort would be back, it was something entirely different, a longing for something more. Something that he had never experienced, he just wasn't sure what it was. Hopefully whatever that strength was would return to him for the final task, he didn't particularly want to die at fourteen. These near-death experiences were starting to get a bit repetitive. Turning over, Harry pulled the covers back over his body and went back to sleep, trying to forget about the final task, and having completely forgotten about his strange dream.


	3. Gryffindor actions

**Thank you again for the amazing reviews.**

 **I want to thank my amazing friend Lauren who made me explain some of the problems I had with the story in more detail and made me get my thoughts in order. I hope you enjoy this chapter Loz.**

 **I hope you enjoy this answers some of your questions, also this isn't edited because I wrote this on a train but I will come back and edit it soon.**

 **~PureBloodSnake x**

 **UPDATE: edited 03/2017**

 **Gryffindor Actions**

The sound of bodies hitting the ground shocked everyone before they let out a huge cheer. Draco however did not scream like the rest of the Hogwarts students, all the blood had left his face and he felt sick. Harry was cradling a dead body and nobody but him seemed to realise that, he needed to look away, to compose himself, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. The cheering continued and Dumbledore had made his way over to Harry and Cedric, blocking Draco's view of his brother. That annoyed him a little, his brother was in pain, in enough pain that Draco could feel the nauseating waves of sorrow and guilt. What had happened in that maze?

"He's back, he's back, Voldemort's back!" The whole crowd was silent, Draco fought the urge to be sick. "Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't leave him," Harry was beginning to break down, his words were constantly interrupted by the harsh, ragged breaths passing through his lips. "Not there!" Tears started pouring down his cheeks as the barrier broke, Draco could feel that his own eyes were starting to swim with tears as well.

"It's alright Harry," Dumbledore had his hands on Harry's cheeks, grounding him to the real world while offering him the smallest comfort. Draco wished that could be him, but then squashed the jealousy down, it wasn't appropriate. He watched as Dumbledore bent his head close to Harry's and whispered something that no-one seemed to hear. When Amos Diggory, Cedric's father started wailing in despair, Draco found he couldn't stand to be there anymore. Casting one quick glance back to Harry, he saw Moody with his arm around his shoulders growling into his ear. Draco himself almost growled, he was nearly strangling Harry! Something wasn't right there, but he turned and walked towards the castle, even though something in the back of his mind was nagging him to stay and follow Harry.

A little while later, no more than twenty minutes whilst he was wandering the corridors, Draco saw Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall all heading towards Moody's office. Harry! Following them closely, Draco saw them blast the door open and charge in, disarming the teacher. Catching a glimpse of Harry, he saw that the younger boy was cowering behind a trunk. Draco laughed silently at how similar their positions were, especially how they held themselves, trying to not show any fear, even when hiding. Watching Snape pour something, which he assumed to be veritaserum, down Moody's throat, Draco felt a breath of relief fall from his lips, whoever sat in that chair couldn't do any harm to Harry now. Draco couldn't hear anything that the professors were saying, and it bugged him, maybe he should move closer. He stepped forward, and slowly edged his way into the office, keeping to the wall, as he watched silently.

"Harry, away from there!" Dumbledore called, moving his hand as if he was going to flick Harry away with his wand. Draco was glad his brother had the sense to move quickly. Everyone in the room, except Draco and Moody, crept forward after the trunk had opened and peered in, if the situation was different Draco would have found it hilarious, it reminded him of those awful muggle horror films he had once watched with Pansy.

"You alright Alastor?" Dumbledore called into the trunk. From where he was stood Draco could not hear the reply, but instead turned his eyes to Moody. If there was an Alastor in the trunk, who was this Alastor Moody in front of him?

"If that's Moody then who's..?" Harry seemed to have caught on to his line of thought.

"Polyjuice potion." Snape sneered

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly. How could he be calm at a time like this? And why was nobody but him watching the fake Moody? Draco was inclined to announce his presence to the other people in the room but kept quiet, no-one seemed to have noticed him and he wasn't exactly hiding, so why blow his cover now?

Whilst everyone had been distracted by Moody in the trunk, or in Draco's case his own thoughts, nobody had noticed Moody melting away to become a skinnier, younger dark haired man. Harry turned back to the criminal in the chair only to find a wand pointed at him.

"Crucio!" He screamed, hysterical laughter breaking up the silence of the room that followed. Draco's world almost halted, everything seemed to move slowly. He took a look at the teachers and noticed that none of them would react fast enough to protect Harry from the red light that was moving towards him. Draco weighed his options, he could pull Harry out the way, but he didn't think he would have enough strength to pull him, especially as he seemed to be frozen to the spot. The only thing Draco could do was throw himself in the curse's way. Time sped up slightly and Draco dived into the path of the curse and felt it's malicious intent. His body felt like it was on fire, his skin slowly peeling away from his body piece by piece, starting from where the curse had hit. If a person could be turned inside out, Draco reckoned this would be what they would feel. But he would not let out a scream, he kept his mouth clamped shut and opened his eyes to glare at the man who was having the wand wrestled off of him by Snape. The wand was dislodged and it rolled onto the floor and the spell was gone. Draco finally felt he could breath again and collapsed onto the floor, not an ounce of Malfoy decorum left.

"Mr Potter could you take Mr Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey? And whilst you're there get yourself looked over." It seemed that McGonagall was the only teacher who had realised that two students were here and both were hurt.

Harry looped Draco's arm over his shoulders and lifted him back to his feet. Slowly they made their way out of the office and towards the infirmary. Draco felt comforted by the fact his brother was holding him close and helping him, like they should've done all their lives.

"Why?" It took him a while to realise Harry's question was directed at him.

"Why what?" He asked turning his grey eyes to Harry's green ones. He almost grinned as he noticed they weren't so green anymore, there were little flecks of grey hidden in them.

"Why did you jump in front of the cruciatus?" Harry's gaze was intense and reminded him of his mother's when she wanted answers, no disappointment or anger in like his father's, just pure love and hope. They turned the corner and made it to the infirmary doors.

"I think this conversation would be better when my body wasn't screaming in pain, it's awfully hard to think like that, did you know?" He knew his answer was a little silly, but it was worth it to see the smile that Harry sent his way. He loved that smile and wanted to see it more often. "Come by in a few days, when we're both physically fine and I'll explain. It's a long story." There was no way Draco could get out of this without revealing the truth, he just had to hope that Dumbledore would allow him to tell Harry a few days earlier than what they had planned.

"Get him onto a bed then." The snappish tones of the mediwitch brought Draco back to reality. Half crawling, half being lifted Draco made his way onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately after a pain potion was thrown down his throat.

"I'll see you in a couple of days Malfoy." Was the last thing he heard before the blackness claimed him.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Harry was confused. Draco Malfoy had thrown himself in front of a cruciatus curse that was supposed to hit Harry. How had he even got into the room in the first place? And why? Why would Draco Malfoy of all people save Harry from a torture curse? It didn't make sense. Harry was lying on a bed in the infirmary, the one next to Malfoy's. Madam Pomfrey hadn't put up any privacy curtains so Harry could see Malfoy asleep on his own bed. He didn't know why but he was strangely comforted by Malfoy being near. Harry chalked it down to being grateful that someone had saved his life. Although Malfoy wasn't aware, Harry had noticed that after the second task Malfoy had stopped tormenting him. One day was all it took for Malfoy to leave him alone, something he had wished for for four years, however when the hateful comments had disappeared, Harry had felt a little lost. He didn't realise he needed that rivalry, he needed someone who challenged his every decision, he thrived on it. Maybe after this, even if him and Malfoy did not return to schoolyard rivals, they could continue this routine but as friends.

Harry snuggled further down into the covers and glanced again at the boy next to him, who looked so peaceful, his eyelashes fluttering every so often. Being able to see Malfoy this peaceful felt awfully intimate and Harry could not stop the smile that spread on his face. Taking his glasses off, Harry cast his eyes back to the blond blur that was Malfoy, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

"Good morning Malfoy," Draco rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times before turning to the owner of the voice. Harry.

"Potter, what?" He asked groaning at the stupidity of his question. He needed some coffee.

"You owe me an explanation and the train leaves in three hours. So I came to get my answers." Harry shrugged. Draco took the chance to look at his brother again, it had been a couple of days since he had last seen him and he was pleased to note that Harry's eyes had more grey flecks in along with some blue and his hair was losing its bird-nest qualities.

"We need to go to Dumbledore's office then, just let me get dressed first." Harry didn't move for a while, so Draco glared and Harry sheepishly left whilst Draco got dressed. He needed to wear something smart, his parents and Dumbledore were going to be there, yet nothing too smart that it would scare Harry off. Choosing a black t-shirt and jeans and overlaying a green cardigan, Draco left the infirmary, an apple in his hand before collecting Harry from where he was waiting.

They reached the large stone gryffin and Draco reached out to stroke the feathers as he repeated the password.

"Mint humbugs" he had cleared everything with Dumbledore last night, who had agreed that it was finally time to let Harry know the truth.

"Welcome my boys, please take a seat, we're just waiting for a couple of guests before we can begin." Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked towards his fireplace and removed the wards to actually allow someone to pass through.

"Why couldn't you tell me in the infirmary?" Harry hissed in Draco's ear.

"You'll see." He murmured back. Draco was a little excited, he was finally going to have his brother back in his life. And hopefully his stunt a couple of days ago would make this easier for Harry and him to get passed their schoolyard rivalry. Before long Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace, not stumbling at all, Draco could see Narcissa trying to hide her excitement and almost failing, she had a massive smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling.

"Draco, how do you feel?" She swept Draco into a hug and he stiffened before remembering that the Pureblood mask would only scare Harry away. He always missed his mother's hugs whilst he was at Hogwarts, they were warm and homely.

Harry looked on at the scene curiously. He was confused as to why both Malfoy's parents and Dumbledore needed to hear the reason Malfoy had saved him. What confused him more was the open display of affection by the usually emotionless family. After Narcissa had let go, Lucius pulled his son into a hug and ruffled his hair. Maybe Harry had misjudged them? Ron would think he was mental thinking that, so he shook the thought out of his head.

"Now that we're all here, we may begin." Dumbledore seemed excited as well. "A few months ago, Harry, when Madam Pomfrey checked your health before the tournament, she noticed something a little strange. Harry there was a glamour spell on you that was starting to fade."

"What's a glamour?" He didn't miss Narcissa's stern look as he interrupted Dumbledore and was a little concerned with how much it made him feel guilty. He shook off the feeling.

"A glamour is a charm that conceals part or all of one's appearance. One of those had been placed on you when you were a very small child, and its magic is beginning to disintegrate. I'm sure you have noticed your appearance changing a lot this past year," Harry nodded, he hadn't payed too much attention to it, preferring to focus on the tournament, but Hermione had a habit of reminding him and trying to do some research for him, luckily (for Harry) she had found nothing and couldn't give him another lecture. "I would say in about a month the entire glamour will have disappeared and you will look like your family."

"But I already look like my family, everyone's said it 'you look like your father with your mother's eyes'. What do you mean look like my family?" Harry was beginning to get agitated, all he was here for was to find why Malfoy jumped in front of that curse. What was all this glamour business and why did it include the Malfoys?

"I'm getting to that my boy. After seeing that the glamour couldn't be removed by most spellwork, Madam Pomfrey took a blood sample, I'm sure you remember, brought it to me and we did a DNA test to see who you were underneath the magic." Dumbledore handed Harry a piece of parchment

 _Harry James Potter_ it read in an elegant scrawl.

 _Formally known as Caelum Regulus Malfoy_

 _Parents: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Black_

 _Siblings: Draco Lucius Malfoy, older twin brother_

Harry stared at the parchment in shock. He could feel the magic on the parchment that belonged to Dumbledore, who wouldn't lie to Harry, not after everything.

"So that's why you jumped in front of that curse. You knew." He knew he sounded defeated, yet spoke anyway. Malfoy nodded, he looked ready to receive a punch. "When?"

"Christmas."

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry felt like he was going to explode, the grief, the guilt and now the anger on top of everything was boiling his blood.

"I honestly wanted to. Now will you please calm down, you're going to end up blowing us all against the wall!" Malfoy snapped and Harry looked at him in shock, how did he know how close to boiling point Harry was?

"Draco don't be rude." Narcissa hit the back of her eldest son's head and turned to Harry apologetically. "We wanted so badly to tell you, but we and Dumbledore agreed not to burden you with anything on top of the triwizard tournament, you are only a boy after all. I told Draco at Christmas to try not to act any differently around you, to keep you feeling as comfortable as possible whilst you were in such dangerous tasks. I'm not sure you would've been glad to have Draco acting all protective over you when you didn't understand why." Harry had to agree with her point.

"Is that why you jumped in front of the curse, to protect me?" Harry turned to Malfoy his eyes softening.

"Yeah couldn't let my little brother get hurt now could I?" It was mumbled very quietly, but Harry heard it all the same, he smiled widely. He wasn't sure how well he would get on with a new family, but he was willing to make an effort if they were. And Malfoy's stupidly brave action gave him hope for a better future.


	4. The Best Birthday Yet

**Hello thank you again for the reviews.**

 **This is my favourite chapter I've written so far so I'm quite happy with how it turned out so enjoy.**

 **Oh, and from now on Harry is going to be called Caelum.**

 **~PureBloodSnake x**

 **The Best Birthday Yet**

"How dare you? You've taken it too far this time, Potter!" The last word was spat out as if it tasted bitter.  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, I forgot that you have a weak disposition when it comes to your hair." The bickering was only over a small prank. Caelum had charmed Draco's hair to make it gradually get darker, the opposite of his own hair. Draco was less than happy about it. However their arguments seemed to always stray from the original point.

"Well if you weren't such a Gryffindor, you'd understand what it's like to take pride in your appearance!" Draco looked his brother up and down taking note that his sense of fashion had improved since they had been forced to spend time together, but it was still awful.  
"Well at least I'm not a Slytherin, I care about making my own decisions, something that you wouldn't know, as we all know you're practically drooling for the dark mark on your arm." Caelum realised that what he had said was uncalled for, yet he refused to take it back, especially when Draco became scarily quiet, it was the most reaction he'd ever got out of him.  
"I'm glad you were taken, I'm happy that I wasn't raised with you as my brother. I didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as I hate you." The words were sneered with such malicious intent that Caelum felt each individual word stab him in the heart. Silence suffocated them as both boys refused to look away from each other and tempers continued rising. The pain and betrayal that Caelum felt quickly turned into anger that boiled over the top and lashed out with his magic. Wave after wave crashed into Draco and he staggered back feeling the emotions in the magic. He never knew anyone's magic to portray their emotion, maybe it was something unique about Caelum or something to do with the fact they were twins. It was then he realised what he'd said and felt sick. The windows rattled before shattering and showering the two boys with a fine spray of glass, cutting their skin in multiple places, but still the magic kept lashing out. Draco felt the hate, the anger, the sorrow, the guilt all mixed together and all that negative emotion was crippling him, it hurt a lot more than the cuts or the physical aspect of the magic. One more painful wave of magic hit him right in the stomach, this one so full of longing that Draco sunk to the floor, his head in his hands as he tried to hide his face from his brother. Caelum didn't need to feel guilty for the fact he was crying. Another wave of magic filled the room but it didn't hit Draco like he thought it would. This wave filled the room with a feeling of worthlessness, so much so that Draco thought that the weight of it might just crush him. Caelum seemed to have calmed down, his chest was heaving, blood sprayed across his face and arms from the glass, and his eyes were watery. He looked so young and troubled that Draco just wanted to go and cradle his brother against his chest, but knew that wouldn't be welcomed just yet. Instead he made things much worse for the two of them.

"Freak," he didn't know why he said it, the word slipped past his lips before his brain had caught up. He was feeling guilty for what had just happened but here he was making it worse again.

"What did you call me?" Caelum was quiet and sounded broken, as if those words had destroyed all his fighting spirit. Draco was pleading silently that Caelum would just punch him in the face or ignore him, anything would be better than the pained tear-filled eyes Caelum was looking at him through.

"Caelum, please I don't know why I said it, I'm sorry I was just a little shocked and angry." He may be a Malfoy but he wasn't above pleading for his little brother's forgiveness.

"You said it because it was true, don't try to lie to me Draco, don't try to spare my feelings because I know it's true." Caelum seemed to be back to his normal strong willed self, but Draco felt heartbroken at the words pouring from his lips. "I mean I was told everyday I was a freak and for a few years I thought that was my name." Caelum laughed coldly. "Then I found out about magic and Hogwarts and I thought maybe I was normal, but then it turns out I'm supposed to be this sort of hero, I've got this impossible task on my shoulders and everyone seems to want me dead. Everyone around me does as well, I'm only fourteen and a week before my fifteenth birthday I've seen more death than most adults." Caelum didn't know why, but it was easy to spill his heart with Draco around, he didn't want to trust his former school rival yet he couldn't help but feel like he was safe around him. Draco was shocked by Caelum's revelation and this time didn't abandon the urge to go comfort his brother. He got up ignoring the pain in his stomach and walked towards his brother, who was purposefully looking away from him.

"Caelum." The words were soft and inviting and Caelum looked to see his brother with arms open inviting him to embrace him. Draco wasn't going to do anything he didn't want, he was safe. Caelum threw himself forward and finally broke down in his brother's arms, his head tucked under Draco's chin. Draco felt a little unhappy at Caelum's lack of height, but sighed in contentment with how right this felt.

Narcissa found her two boys in an old transfiguration classroom an hour later. She entered the room hesitantly, she had understood why Dumbledore had suggested they stayed at Hogwarts for the summer, it was a neutral ground that all of them knew well, especially as Draco and Caelum seemed unable to stop fighting since they found out. Narcissa shuddered as she thought about how the fights would end if they were back at Malfoy manor where Draco had the advantage. To her relief, when she stepped into the room she saw that her twins weren't fighting but were curled up against a wall, Draco's arms around Caelum's shoulders as they talked heads bent close. A cold draught caused her to wrap her robe tightly around her, and she saw the amount of glass on the floor and the missing windows.

"Boys. Would one of you care to explain the mess and the cuts?" She was curious to see if they would automatically pin it on the other, even if they looked like the epitome of family.

"It was my fault I got upset over something silly-"

"I said something just to get a reaction out of-" both boys immediately started talking trying to convince her it was their own fault. Narcissa smiled, she had honestly thought that her boys getting on was a fantasy she'd only ever see in her dreams, but here it was, a reality.

"One at a time. Draco I raised you to be polite, Caelum started talking first so you should have let him finish before starting to speak yourself."

"Sorry Mum, but Caelum was blaming it on himself when it was my fault." He seemed to be upset and Narcissa was surprised at the amount of emotion her son was showing willingly.

"I don't think I need any explanations, I think I can guess what happened here. Caelum darling, go back to your room and have a shower and get a change of clothes. Draco I'd like to have a quick word with you before you do the same." Caelum immediately followed her instructions and walked towards the door at a sluggish pace, just before he left the room, he turned back to Draco and sent him a questioning gaze. Draco nodded and Caelum seemed content enough to leave.

"Draco," Narcissa didn't get anything else out before Draco barrelled into her arms, tears flowing down his cheeks, now wetting her robe.

"He thinks he's a freak, that he's not worthy of living a happy life." He babbled, his whole body shaking in anger and sorrow. "His whole life he was told he was a freak by those awful muggles he lived with before Hogwarts. And he talks about it like it was no big deal. I couldn't get much about his previous home out of him, but he let slip something about a cupboard and bars on his window." Narcissa tightened her arms around he son feeling the rage swirl through her veins at the mistreatment of her baby.

"We'll deal with this properly, but for now focus on becoming brothers, maybe he'll tell you the whole truth when he's ready." Even as she said this, Narcissa was deciding whether to tell her husband or go straight to the headmaster and demand to know why he allowed her son to be placed with such monstrous people.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum's birthday arrived a week after and he was glad that it was just him and his family. They had all decided that his birthday wasn't to be a big deal, especially as it wasn't his actual birthday. Caelum was happy enough to just ignore his birthday and wait until his next birthday to celebrate properly as it felt wrong to celebrate his birthday on the wrong day but Lucius had insisted. Caelum hadn't had much to do with his father since he ceased being Harry Potter, but it was clear that Lucius loved him dearly. He had asked Caelum for forgiveness regarding the way he had treated him during his second year and had proceeded to spoil him as much as possible. For his birthday, there was the usual food packages and gifts from the Weasleys and Hermione along with a few new products from Fred and George who were well under way to making their own joke shop with the money he had given them. Lucius and Narcissa had bought Caelum an entire wardrobe's worth of clothing, from muggle all the way to incredibly posh wizarding robes in some foreign silk, they had given him the opportunity to design his bedroom at the manor however he liked and bought him an annual pass to the Tutshill Tornados Quidditch matches, which Caelum was pleased about. The Tutshill Tornados were his favourite team and were currently top of the league. Draco, however had gotten Caelum a pendant that had the Malfoy crest on but it was more than just that, Draco had had charms placed on the pendant to protect and aid Caelum slightly and it was also a portkey. Caelum was incredibly happy with his birthday, it was the best he'd ever had, all down to a family he didn't know he had or wanted.

When he went to bed, he was surprised to see Draco follow him into his room.

"I wanted to make sure this was the best birthday you'd ever had." Silence fell over them for a second, Caelum confused by his brother's sudden interest and Draco trying to find the words to explain.

"By the way you reacted today, it seemed that you have never been treated that much. I was wrong to assume you were the spoilt Gryffindor golden boy." Caelum smiled warmly and it made Draco feel like the most important person in the world.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me big brother. Let's try to fix that yeah?" Nodding Draco turned and moved to straighten the picture of Hermione, Caelum and the Weasleys, before heading towards the door. He had only just past the door frame when Caelum called out for him.

"Stay, please. You don't know anything about my friends and I'm not sure how I'm gonna react to the letters." Caelum sounded a little guilty, but Draco wasn't going to push him too far yet.

"Okay, move over then." He slid into the bed next to Caelum, threw his arms around his shoulders and was immensely pleased when Caelum leaned into his touch slightly whilst unfolding the first letter.

 _Harry_

 _Happy birthday mate! Mum's being going a little mad this year trying to tell Fred and George they can't open a joke shop, especially as they keep using us as their test subjects. Haven't seen Hedwig so far so I'm guessing the Dursleys have more bars on your window? Mum's made loads of food- all with some sort of charm that'll make it edible even after a month or something. Hope you enjoy the sweets._

 _Write soon, Hermione will definitely be upset if you don't write her. When will you be able to come to The Burrow? Mum's looking forward to fattening you up._

 _Ron_

Caelum sighed, that wasn't too bad. However the fact that Draco was reading over his shoulder made him slightly embarrassed, Ron had to mention the bars on his window didn't he?

"Do those muggles not feed you?" Draco was almost growling.

"I had enough food not to starve."

"They should pay for that. That's child abuse, let alone the fact that you're a Malfoy and we don't stand for that treatment."

"I don't really care Draco, I just want to move on." Caelum opened the second letter from Hermione, which was a lot longer than Ron's.

 _Dear Harry_

 _Happy Birthday Harry. I was trying to think of something that came with being fifteen, but I couldn't find anything muggle or wizard. I hope the Dursleys are treating you better this year, but I'm hoping that as I didn't see you on the train home, Dumbledore allowed you to stay at Hogwarts instead of going back to that awful place. Mum and Dad have said that if you want you could come to France with us next week, surely that'll be long enough for the blood magic to renew. My parents are very keen to meet someone else from the wizarding world properly, that short time in diagon alley wasn't really enough time for them to ask all the questions they had and they don't always believe me. Plus I don't think you've ever had a holiday right? It would be good fun. If not I'll see you at the burrow soon. I hope you enjoy the books I've sent, one is about the history of the Tutshill Tornados, in slightly more detail than Quidditch through the ages, and the other is about the dark arts. (I thought I'd tell you as I know you probably haven't unwrapped them yet, too busy eating the sweets than Ron undoubtedly sent.) I hope this year's birthday has been better than the last and I'll see you soon._

 _Please try and write, I miss your letters._

 _Hermione xx_

Caelum smiled, trust Hermione to get him books and to know him too well.

"You should probably write to your friends and tell them you're staying at Hogwarts so they don't worry too much." Draco's voice startled him, he had forgotten he was there he was so comfortable.

"Yeah, remind me tomorrow morning. But now I'm gonna get some sleep. All this celebration has worn me out." Caelum didn't even wait for Draco to get out of his bed before turning over and falling asleep. Draco marvelled at how comfortable his little brother seemed to be around him now, he sat smiling for a little while before he too fell asleep in Caelum's bed.

The next morning Narcissa went to wake Draco but found his bed empty. Confused she went to Caelum's room, but found both twins asleep together, both looking quite content. Narcissa couldn't let this moment become just a memory so she quickly ran to her husband and dragged him with her and summoning a camera all in one movement.

"Look Lucius," she whispered.

"That's how it should be." He whispered back as Narcissa raised the camera and took a picture. "Let's leave them be Cissa, they look happy." And with that the two adults walked out of the room to have breakfast.


	5. The Sorting Hat's Warning

**Hello I've written another chapter! Go me!**

 **This is the longest chapter I've written so far, each chapter seems to be longer than the last. Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming they really help to improve my writing and help me improve my non-existent plot line.**

 **~PureBloodSnake x**

 **The Sorting Hat's Warning**

Lucius sat at a desk in an empty teacher's office, it was nice to have a little privacy after running around after Caelum and Draco's pranks the last couple of weeks. Since the morning after Caelum's birthday, Lucius was pleased to see his sons getting on well, there were still some sore spots between them but everything seemed a little less forced. Lucius hoped that his relationship with Caelum could get to the point where they both put past meetings behind them.

Jolting him out of his thoughts a loud knock danced through the room reverberating off of whatever equipment was left in the office.

"Lucius, do you have a minute?" It still pained Lucius that his youngest son couldn't bring himself to call him Dad but he knew they were all still adjusting.

"Sure, come have a seat Caelum." Lucius gestured to the seat the other side of his desk. It felt a little formal but Lucius thought that was probably best, keeping a desk between them probably helped Caelum's slight fear of him. The boy in question sat down on the seat and looked everywhere but his father. Lucius knew it would take a little while to get the words out, so he took this time to look over his son. Caelum had lost his black hair and now sandy blond locks fell across his face and over his ears, his face was more pointed and his eyes were almost steel grey with only a little hint of green circling around the pupils. If he didn't know better he would've said Draco was sitting in front of him, Harry Potter was long gone, only his memories residing.

"Is it possible to kill off Harry Potter?" The words were spoken in such a quiet voice, the Lucius almost didn't hear them.

"Kill of Harry Potter? I'm not entirely sure what you mean." Lucius asked a look of confusion gracing his face. In Caelum's opinion it was odd to see the normally stoic but proud man show any confusion.

"I want to get rid of Harry Potter, get rid of the shadow that used to be me. I don't want many connections to my past life and if Harry Potter was dead then I could be free of that 'chosen-one, Gryffindor-golden-boy' role that everyone expects me to play." Ah, Lucius understood now and was internally very pleased, if Caelum didn't want much to do with his past identity that meant he was fully accepting of having a family!

"I think that's a brilliant idea Caelum, have you talked to Draco about this?"

"Yeah-"

"Please in public never say 'yeah' it is not dignified enough for a Malfoy." Lucius felt guilty for interrupting his son, but Caelum had wanted to be treated the same as Draco and Lucius knew he would've picked up on the slurred words and abbreviations a lot sooner if it wasn't for the adjustment period. "Sorry, carry on."

"Draco and I came up with a few ideas of how to make it seem more realistic. If we could get Dumbledore to back us, he could announce that Harry Potter has gone into hiding after the return of Voldemort and is intensely training with aurors to defeat him. At some point a training session could go horribly wrong, resulting in a mortally wounded saviour of the wizarding world. A week later despite the healer's best efforts Harry Potter is dead." Caelum said this with such a straight face and a bored look in his eyes and it scared Lucius a little. What could be so bad about his past that Caelum would want to cut all ties with his previous identity so easily and readily.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll talk to Dumbledore immediately." Caelum turned and walked out of the office but not before pausing at the door.

"Does it bother you that I don't call you Dad?" It wasn't what Lucius expected and he paused for a moment. Caelum deserved to know the truth after being lied to for so long, but could Lucius bear the look of guilt he would receive? He wasn't sure.

"Yes, I would much rather have you call me Dad, but I know it's going to take a while for us to get past the issues from a couple of years ago. And I don't want to rush you, you need to adjust to having a family fully." He decided honesty was probably the best route.

"Thank you." And with that Caelum walked out of the room.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

It was September the first and Draco was fed up with his little brother. Caelum had worried himself sick over the prospect of getting resorted.

"Caelum it does not matter where the sorting hat puts you, you will still be a Malfoy. We've only just got you back we're not going to stop talking to you just because you're a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor again. I might prefer to have you in Slytherin but that's only because I can look after you better, but I'm still going to be your protective big brother no matter what house you're in. It may still surprise you but we love you. We Malfoys look out for our own." Caelum was a little shocked at the revelation and began to feel a little silly for thinking the worst of his family.

"I'm sorry, this is still quite new to me, it's hard to distinguish between what I thought the Malfoys were and what we actually are. And anyway I don't really think I'll be in Gryffindor again so you can still hate them!" The cheeky smile was something Draco loved to see, it meant that everything was going to be okay.

An hour later the four Malfoys stood on the platform scowling at those who dared to whisper about the other Malfoy boy that they had never seen before. Lucius' most evil glare was sent towards the Weasley family who were glaring daggers at both of his boys, especially by the youngest male.

"Don't not the Weasleys," Caelum's voice was small and seemed embarrassed. "Mr and Mrs Weasley were the only ones to actually treat me like an actual child and not the savior or a waste of space. I owe them a lot." Caelum's cheeks had turned a pale pink and he was muttering something else under his breath that Lucius chose to ignore.

"Okay, it seems we owe them a great deal but it doesn't mean I won't stop disliking them but I will try to be civil for you." Caelum nodded a small smile on his face. "But if they do something untoward they will pay dearly." Lucius added as he once again glared at Ron. The clock ticked closer and closer to eleven and Draco decided he couldn't wait to be free of his parents again and hastily said goodbye, kissing his mother's cheek and shaking his father's hand, before standing back to allow Caelum to say goodbye.

"Take care darling." Narcissa kissed him on the cheek and smoothed down his collar, Caelum then shook Lucius' hand. He found it a little weird to be saying goodbye so formally but it was the Malfoy mask that needed to be seen by the public, and they had already said heartfelt goodbyes before they'd left Hogwarts.

"Goodbye Mother, Father." Caelum nodded to each of them in turn before climbing onto the train behind Draco.

Narcissa shakily wiped a tear from her cheek and turned to her husband whose Pureblood mask was still in place but emotion was shining through his eyes.

"He finally called us mother and father." The words were uttered so very quietly that Narcissa strained to pick up the words. And with that they apparated back to Malfoy manor huge smiles on their usually stoic faces.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum was pacing the small antechamber off of the great hall.

"Will you stop?!" Draco growled, Caelum was on his last nerve. "You've been worrying yourself for the last day and a half about this bloody sorting. IT DOESN'T MATTER TO US!" The last words were said through gritted teeth and Draco's usually perfect hair was all over the place from constantly running his hand through it in frustration.

"That's not what this is about anymore, I don't want to do this in front of the entire school, why couldn't Dumbledore allow me a private sorting?"

"It'll be fine Caelum, I don't know why you're worrying."

"What if one of the Gryffindors figure out who I used to be. That could ruin everything." Draco honestly hadn't thought of Harry's friends noticing that Caelum was the same person as their precious golden boy.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, you look very different from the end of last year and they're all loyal to Dumbledore and will believe him when he says Harry is in hiding. Now get ready to go out, calm down and put on your Pureblood mask on." Draco himself was nervous for his little brother but he had to keep calm just to placate his brother.

"Come with me Mr Malfoy it's time for your sorting, you can go and sit with the rest of your house Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall smiled slightly, her smile was tight and thin, but it wasn't unkind.

"That's going to get confusing very soon." Caelum smiled nervously at Draco who gave him a reassuring smile and a quick pat on the shoulder. Draco hurried across to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Pansy.

"Is he alright?" She asked a worried frown momentarily gracing her own Pureblood mask. In the few hours she had known Caelum, Pansy had taken him under her wing and was a mother hen to him, just like she was with all the other boys in Slytherin.

"And now for a transfer student from Durmstrang, Caelum Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall just as the last first year went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Draco watched with pride as Caelum sauntered across to the stool, not even a glimpse of the worried person was seen.

"He's a true Malfoy." Pansy sighed from beside him. As Caelum sat with the hat on his head Draco looked around the hall, the Gryffindor table seemed to glare daggers at his brother, all but the Weasley twins who had their heads hunched over probably discussing their latest prank. Glancing back at Caelum, Draco noticed that he seemed a bit more relaxed with the hat on his head, as if having a conversation rather than discussing being sorted.

"Ah Mr Malfoy it's nice to see you under my brim again. I believe that this time you will allow me to sort you into your rightful house."

"How did you know?" Caelum knew he shouldn't be surprised that the hat knew his identity, but he still was.

"There's not much I don't know about the student whose head I am on. That is why I tried to place you in Slytherin the first time, I had hope you would discover yourself quicker."

"That's very thoughtful of you, you're probably one of the only things/people that actually cares about my future as something other than a chess piece in the war. Thank you." The hat seemed to stutter after Caelum's words and he grinned inwardly, he must've been one of the first people to make the hat speechless. That would be something to tell Draco later.

"When I was created I was given Godric Gryffindor's morals, using children in war was against most of those morals." The hat seemed to grew uncharacteristically silent for the next minute. "It's time to put you where you belong, do be wary Mr Malfoy of the puppeteer." Caelum froze surprised and confused at the hats warning, jolting when it screamed "Slytherin!" across the hall. Taking the hat off and placing it on the stool Caelum made his way as haughtily as possible towards the Slytherin table to squeeze in next to his ecstatic brother and Pansy.

"That was a long sorting, did you argue with the hat about being put in Gryffindor? You were almost a hatstall." Caelum smiled at his brother who was exclaiming his worry subtly.

"No, the hat was just warning me about being a chess piece in this coming war." Ignoring the surprised look from Draco and Pansy, Caelum reached forward and placed a chicken drumstick on his plate and a piece of bread.

"That's not a decent meal, you need some sort of veg and maybe some potato." Pansy leant over and started piling mash and peas onto his plate.

"Don't question it." Draco murmured into his ear as Caelum opened his mouth to complain about the mothering.

"She's worse than Mrs Weasley." Caelum muttered and yelped when Draco elbowed him in the side.

"Shh! It was your idea to keep quiet about it so don't say things like that in public!" The Slytherins around them ignored the quick reprimand Draco gave his brother, but the fifth year Gryffindors noticed. They, especially Hermione and Ron were paying close attention to the new Malfoy boy. It was a little strange to them that a new Malfoy had started and Harry wasn't here for it, but they would keep him informed through letters, they all knew he had an obsession with Draco Malfoy.

The food disappeared and Caelum shovelled the last of his treacle tart into his mouth before his plate vanished as well.

"Before you go to your dormitories there are a few announcements. Firstly we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge who is a representative from the ministry. Secondly it may interest you to know that Mister Harry Potter has gone into training to prepare for the upcoming battle between him and Voldemort. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley will you please come to my office in a few minutes. And lastly Professor Hagrid's class will be covered by Professor Grubbly-Plank for the next few weeks. Let's hope for a good year and a good night's sleep." Caelum turned and got up from his seat and followed Draco down to the Slytherin common room. He had written letters last night to Ron and Hermione asking them not to use Hedwig to send him letters and other made up information. He wanted to tell them the truth, but was scared of their reaction, especially Ron's. Draco stopped rather suddenly in from of him causing him to snap out of his thoughts. They were stood in front of a stone wall, which Caelum knew to be the entrance of the common room.

"Draco Dormiens" The bricks started to fold outwards on themselves opening a door to common room. They stepped in and Caelum looked around taking everything in, this would be his home for the next three years, and honestly he preferred it to the bright red and gold of the Gryffindor common room.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked expecting to see his brother look surprised or even pleased, but bored was not something he had a reaction for.

"It looks the same as last time I was here." Caelum shrugged non-committedly, and walked towards a sofa before falling down onto the deep green leather. Draco was staring at him with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Oh do shut your mouth Draco," Caelum teased a cheeky grin on his face. "It's not proper Malfoy decorum to gape like a fish." And with that he turned to Pansy and started talking, leaving Draco standing there frozen. Only when Blaise Zabini offered to show him the dormitories did Draco finally realise what his little brother had said. He strode forwards grabbed Caelum by the arm and smiled apologetically to Blaise.

"What do you mean last time?" He growled into Caelum's ear as he dragged him towards the dormitories.

"But you told me not to talk about my previous identity, so I can't possibly tell you in such a public place like the common room."

"Caelum-" he growled in a warning tone.

"I'll tell you sometime." Caelum smiled knowing he was pushing Draco's buttons already. At least he knew Draco wouldn't hurt him purposefully now.

Caelum was happier than he had been in a long time. He had a mum and dad who cared for him, he had a house that would protect him, because Slytherins protect their own, Pansy who after knowing him for only a few hours had already started treating him as a lifelong friend. And most importantly he had a brother, someone who loved and looked after him, something he'd never felt before. This year looked like it was going to be the best year of Hogwarts so far. Caelum finally belonged.


	6. Disastrous Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Hello everyone, I hope you've had a nice Battle of Hogwarts Memorial Day (I may of cried rewatching the third movie because Lupin).**

 **I really want to thank everyone for the reviews again, especially mizzraz27 who has reviewed the last three chapters. To the guest who left that lovely long review about Draco calling Caelum little brother, I hope this chapter clears a couple things up and ends that awful habit. Also I'm sorry for making Ron seem like a bad guy, but that wasn't the case I was just trying to write it from a Slytherin's point of view and not the Gryffindor point of view.**

 **Thank you for reading see you in a couple of days for the next chapter.**

 **~PureBloodSnake x**

 **Disastrous Defence Against the Dark Arts**

Caelum's first class come Monday morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts, with the Gryffindors. To say he was anxious was an understatement. He didn't want to perform at his best and have something like his patronus give him away to Ron and Hermione but at the same time, he had a reason to do well in class, he wanted, no needed to make his parents proud.

"Just sit there for the lesson today and take good notes, I doubt there will be any practical work today, just introductions, and then we will work on ways to make it less obvious to your friends. Yeah?" Draco answered his unasked questions easily and quite logically. Caelum was a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that himself. But then Draco did seem to be more the reasonable one of the two of them.

"Thanks Dray." He breathed smoothing down his hair before heading down to breakfast.

Breakfast was the usual affair, the Gryffindors glared at Draco and Caelum, Caelum happily munched on a piece of toast and Pansy tried to get him to eat something more. For Caelum the day got better when the post arrived. The magnificent eagle owl that belonged to his father swooped down and landed in front of both him and Draco. Picking up a piece of bacon he fed it to the owl, smiling as it leant into his hand as he stroked it.

"Don't let father see you feed his owl bacon, he'd have a fit. Especially as he seems to like you more than father." Draco was untying the post and eyeing the bird warily. Pulling back with the post in his hands Draco relaxed.

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" He asked the owl in front of them who was still being petted by Caelum, without warning the owl shot forward and pecked at Draco's hand, leaving a little trail of blood pouring down the pale skin. "I hate that bloody bird!" He said to Caelum who was trying not to laugh at him. "Mother and father have sent something for you." Still pouting over the bite on his hand, Draco handed Caelum a little box wrapped meticulously in brown paper. Opening it as casually as he could (it was the first gift he'd gotten just because so he was a little excited) he pulled out the letter and then a self-inking quill that was a gorgeous emerald green colour and a leather bound journal. He smiled putting them in his bag before reading the letter.

 _Dearest Caelum,_

 _We hope you are settling in well at Hogwarts, we know it is a little different than Durmstrang_ Caelum knew that was only written to throw off the people checking the students' post _. We are proud to have another Slytherin in the family although we all thought you had more Gryffindor qualities, you are more of a Slytherin than we thought if you managed to keep that from us for this long. Draco wrote and told us that you were a little anxious about your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, as your abilities differ from your classmates due to your Durmstrang teaching. Our advice is to take it day by day and try and match Draco for skill until you are more comfortable. The journal and quill we sent are quite unique, not many self-inking quills are seen in such wonderful colours. The journal however is a one of a kind, there are protections on it so that no-one but your exact genetic code can open the journal, it is so precise that polyjuice does not affect it. However the unfortunate news is that Draco might be able to open it, we have no idea how it works with twins, maybe something you can try. (If it does open to Draco's touch, I advise you to ward it quite well, he can be very insensitive and nosy sometimes.) We hope these help you adjust to your new settings and give you an outlet._

 _We look forward to seeing you at Christmas_

 _Love_

 _Mother and Father_

 _P.S. Your father wanted me to remind you that in public you must put up a united front no matter what quarrel you may be having._

Caelum smiled, Narcissa was so thoughtful and despite appearances very motherly. He was so grateful to be able to experience the feeling of being loved first hand. He finished his piece of toast, ignoring Pansy's attempts to get him to eat something more and finished his orange juice.

"Come on Caelum, time for lessons." Draco pulled Caelum close to his side as they walked out of the great hall, Pansy and Blaise behind them. "I won't let the Gryffindors do anything, mark my words little brother." Caelum scowled at being called 'little brother' but couldn't quite quell the feeling of safety that Draco provided him.

Defence Against the Dark Arts started quite well in Caelum's opinion, he had got to the classroom, sat down and pulled out his textbook, wand and parchment and quill before any trouble started. The Gryffindors all sauntered in thirty seconds before the class was supposed to start, and sat down at their desks chatting loudly.

"You'd have thought without their precious golden-boy they'd all be like lost sheep." Draco muttered loud enough for the Gryffindors to hear. They turned their eyes to him, glaring.

"Dray, we agreed not to draw attention to ourselves!" Caelum hissed at him, trying desperately to not be overheard.

"What's this? Mini Malfoy telling Malfoy off. Priceless." Ron was the one who said this, although Caelum hadn't seen him say it he knew from the voice. It seems Ron was a lot more vindictive without Harry to placate him. "I think I'm going to look forward to this year, Dumbledore can't be seen to have Death Eaters in his school so maybe I should save him the trouble of getting rid of the two of you." Caelum was shocked, even after he had seen Lucius at Voldemort's rebirth, he had not even thought of Draco being a Death Eater.

"I'll have you know," Caelum interjected coolly. "There is no proof that The Dark Lord is back, all we've got is that Potter brat telling us that he is. And the only other person who could verify is dead. It seems to me that Potter has run off this year to hide from his attention-seeking lies, why not face them with some Gryffindor courage?" He winced slightly as he said the words, he was as he said the only one who knew the truth but he wasn't going to share exactly what happened with anyone. Ron was fuming at his words, his face was bright red as he stammered some sort of comeback before giving up and pointing his wand at Draco.

"Furnunculus!" Ron bellowed, shocking the few who weren't paying attention to the exchange.

"Protego." Caelum lazily waved his wand setting up a shield in front of both him and Draco that just absorbed Ron's curse.

"Reducto! Confringo! Diffindo!" Ron kept trying to break the shield, but so far it seemed to withstand the barrage of spells. Caelum could feel his energy slowly draining as he kept the shield up for a lot longer than he had previously. Draco seemed to notice the small signs of strain on his brother and quickly pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" He said almost as lazily as Caelum performed his shield charm. He caught the wand with his seekers reflexes but still Caelum didn't let down the shield charm.

"I haven't got my wand, why do you still need a shield charm?" Ron spat at him.

"I don't trust any of your friends not to curse me as soon as I let it down, also I believe you are quite fond of using muggle methods to brawl." Caelum had picked up the drawling tone of the Malfoy's quite quickly and now understood why they used it so often, the look on Ron's face was quite satisfying. Someone at the front of the class cleared their throat.

"Mr Malfoy, five points for such a strong shield charm. Mr Weasley sit down and Mr Malfoy please pass me his wand. And ten points from Gryffindor for attacking another student." Professor Umbridge was dressed head to toe in the most awful shade of pink Caelum had ever seen. And from the way she talked he already knew he wasn't going to like her. "Well then, I've heard a lot about how awful your education of Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm here to catch you all up to speed, so if you will all put away your wands and open your textbooks and start reading. Yes Miss Granger?" Hermione's hand was in the air waving about like usual, however this time there was a frown on her face.

"When will we start the practical professor?"

"Why do you need to learn the practical? All you need to pass your OWLs is the theory." Caelum sat back shocked.

"So does that mean whilst you're here we won't learn how to cast any defensive spells?" He asked not even bothering to put his hand up.

"That is correct Mr Malfoy, the ministry does not think there will be any need to use defensive spells. Who would want to hurt children such as yourselves?"

"Well some people," he pointedly looked at Ron, "believe that The Dark Lord has risen again. I want to be prepared for all his insane followers." He was getting agitated with this woman.

"Now, there's no need to be afraid of a couple of delusional people they will not harm any child." She retorted a sickly sweet smile gracing her toad-like face.

"Well as you've just said they are delusional, there is no telling what they'd do to children and I'd like to be safe in the fact that I could protect myself if the need arises." He was almost growling at her, he desperately wanted to hit her with a stupefy and walk out of the lesson. Even the Gryffindors were looking at him with a little respect.

"I still don't see why you think that." She said her voice rising a little because she wasn't getting what she wanted with minimal effort.

"Well as you've said already the education here has been awful, a monster tears up the castle, a mass murderer breaks in several times and we've been told the Dark Lord killed somebody for competing in a school tournament. Now whether that bit's true or not is a different matter, but fact is Cedric Diggory died. There are things that want to hurt us and if you'd pull your head out of your arse maybe you'd see that." He was fed up and he wasn't going to listen to this anymore, he packed everything back into his bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Caelum wait." Draco was calling after him, but he kept walking he really didn't want to be reprimanded by Draco right now, not while he was still reeling. "Caelum, stop." This time Caelum did as he was told. Draco caught up to him quickly and placed a hand on his arm. "Come on I know a place you can blow off some steam." Draco proceeded to drag Caelum across the school to the seventh floor. He then paced back and forth three times in front of a stone wall. Slowly a door began to materialise. Draco opened the door and gestured for Caelum to go in first.

Inside was a large room lit with skylights, although not being on the top floor, and mirrors on one wall. The room was mainly empty, however there was a couple of training dummies dotted around the room.

"Dray- what is this place?"

"It's called the room of requirement or the come and go room, it changes based on what the person needs. I asked the room for a place we could blow of steam and this is what it's given us, so fire away and destroy those targets. I'm quite looking forward to seeing what the amazing 'Harry Potter' can do with his wand."

"Hey, it's nothing special Dray, really, I'm just extremely lucky." Draco scoffed.

"Sure, like every other third year can produce a corporeal patronus or survive through a tournament meant for seventeen year olds and kill off a basilisk, and somehow which you haven't told me yet, break into the Slytherin common room. You're a special person Caelum Malfoy and don't you forget it!" Caelum broke into a large smile as Draco looked at him without even hint of teasing. "Come on, I know you need to hex something." And with that Draco pulled Caelum into the centre of the room to stand in front of the awaiting dummies.

An hour later both Caelum and Draco lay in the centre of the room looking at the ceiling.

"And you say you're not special, honestly you know more spells than most of our year and can perform them successfully. That mu-ggleborn Granger must have been jealous of you." Caelum noted that his brother was trying not to upset him and was grateful to him for trying. "Now Defence must nearly be over, so I want to see that patronus charm."

"I don't even know if it will be the same, so much has changed since last time I cast one."

"Well just give it a try, we both know you'll be able to do it."

"Alright then." Caelum closed his eyes and tried to think of his happy memory, but all he could see was the flash of light and then Cedric's body hitting the ground and Voldemort's cold laughter.

"Caelum you're safe, at Hogwarts, with me Draco." Draco's whisperings brought him back from the nightmarish memories and he began to focus on his words. Safe. Hogwarts. Draco. Having a family. Then he thought of his birthday celebrations and how happy he was to have a real family of his own.

"Expecto Patronum!" He kept his eyes closed for a little longer and only opened them when Draco let out a little gasp. In front of them both was a eastern dragon, floating around and coiling itself around nothing.

"See told you. You're an amazing wizard little brother. An eastern dragon is a symbol of luck, wealth and power, only really powerful wizards have a magical creature as a patronus it's actually really rare." Caelum smiled Draco sounded a lot like Hermione right at this moment, not that he'd say anything, but now he missed Hermione. Maybe he could tell her the truth soon, and make her promise not to tell Ron.

"Caelum? CAELUM?" He was shaken from his thoughts and saw Draco was staring expectantly at him. "I was going to ask you to teach me, but I see you were a little too busy in your thoughts to even recognise that I, Draco Malfoy, was asking you, my little brother, for help." he was teasing but Caelum's features drew themselves into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering- wait I tell you on the way to history of magic we better move quickly." Draco looked at his watch before the two of them raced across the room picking up their bags and robes before almost running down the corridors.

"So what was it?" Draco asked panting slightly, but looking as if he hadn't done anything but stroll leisurely down the corridor.

"Why do you call me little brother? I mean we're twins and it's a little mortifying. I've pretty much always been the youngest and it's something my cousin used to tease me about. It's not a fond memory and I would like it if you didn't remind me of that." Draco had come to a stop outside of their classroom and had turned to face Caelum dead on and looked directly into his eyes.

"I didn't realise-"

"Dray- it's fine, it's something stupid I wouldn't expect you to know.

"It's not fine. I always wanted to be a big brother, I felt like I was missing something for a long time and that was only filled by the incredibly protectiveness I had for my friends, and I suppose when I realised you were my brother, I felt that need to protect you, even though you don't really need it. I suppose I kinda forgot you were only thirteen minutes younger than me. I'll need to find something else to annoy you with, because I can't really call you 'scar-head' anymore. Which-" Draco leant forward and rearranged Caelum's fringe so it now covered his scar, which hadn't disappeared when the glamour disintegrated.

"Dray-" he moaned, pulling away "Stop."

"One more thing." Draco looked around and saw that everyone was in the classroom before leaning forward and pulling Caelum into a one-off hug. "I really am sorry," Caelum started to complain again, but relaxed into Draco's arms and tucked his head under his chin, allowing this one moment of comfort before he pulled away.

"That was uncharacteristic of you Draco," he teased, secretly happy for that touching moment.

"I'm being serious, you need to tell me when things bother you, straight away." he sounded a little like a teacher when talking to a bullied child but Caelum was grateful all the same.

"Okay, it if it will stop you worrying. Now I'm sure Pansy is wondering where we are." Pulling on Draco's arm, Caelum lead them into the History of Magic classroom and slid into their seats next to Pansy. Professor Binns didn't notice.

"Where have you two been? You both left Defence early after you," she jabbed Caelum in the chest "argued with her in front of the whole class and then neither of you turn up to break and then are twenty minutes late to this class. Your father would be so disappointed in you two." she hadn't even bothered to lower her voice as she told the two of them off, much to the Hufflepuff's delight.

"Sorry Pansy." They both muttered embarrassed.


	7. Quidditch and Arithmancy Tutoring

**Hello again, for some reason I found this chapter really hard to right so I hope it's turned out okay. Please keep the reviews coming they're very helpful to improve my writing. Also I thought I'd let you know that for me it's coming up to exams so these might be less frequent in the next couple of weeks.**

 **~PureBloodSnake x**

 **Quidditch and Aritmancy Tutoring**

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _As you are probably well aware, I have recently moved from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. At Durmstrang there was not the option to take Arithmancy, so I have moved into class without the last two years of knowledge that the rest of you have. I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me in the subject? My brother has often moaned about how annoyingly good you are at the subject, and from what I have seen the last couple of lessons I believe that to be true (although I have no idea what you are talking about). If you accept the proposition I can arrange for any type of payment you would like (as long as it is nothing to do with Draco he is too stubborn for me to try and correct his behaviour towards you, although I have tried)._

 _Please owl back as soon as possible with your response._

 _Caelum Malfoy_

Caelum smiled as he penned his name at the bottom of his letter. His handwriting was a lot better than at the beginning of the summer as Lucius had taken one look at his scrawling writing and demanded he learnt how to write with a quill properly. However Caelum was sure that with a bit of prompting Hermione would be able to recognise the writing. He walked up the steps towards the owlery and gave his letter to Draco's barn owl.

"Can you deliver this to Hermione Granger and wait for a response please?" He gave the owl an owl treat before it flew off. He moved towards his own owl who was sat there watching him with curious eyes.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, I would much rather use you, I think you're better than him, but we need to avoid suspicion and you are far too recognisable. I hope you aren't massively lonely. I'll come up and talk to you as much as I can without it being too strange, okay?" He stroked her feathers once more before leaving the owlery.

Because it was Saturday Caelum walked down to the Quidditch field to watch the Slytherin tryouts. Draco was sat on his broom hovering high above the pitch watching with mild disinterest. As soon as he saw Caelum he raced down to meet him.

"Why aren't you trying out for seeker? You're the best seeker the school has ever seen and you love the game." Draco had sat on the seating next to Caelum.

"I thought it would be too obvious."

"We'll just say that Krum taught you a couple of moves. Plus Slytherin needs to win the cup especially after losing to Gryffindor too many times thanks to you. Come on, get your firebolt and come join us. You have a little time before they start seeker trials and if you're not back I'll delay them for a little while. Please?" Draco was looking at Caelum with large eyes and smiling. Caelum would never have believed that Draco Malfoy was pleading with him.

"Okay, only to keep you happy." His teasing rewarded him with a large smile from Draco. He ran into the castle and down to the dungeons. Luckily he avoided all teachers, even Snape who seemed to be able to locate him all the time. He got back to the Quidditch pitch just to hear Draco arguing with the Captain (who Caelum hadn't yet learnt the name of) to wait just a few minutes.

"We need all the help we can get to win the cup, even without Potter the Gryffindor team is still better than us. He'll be back in a couple of minutes, he's most definitely a better seeker than me."

"He better be worth it Malfoy."

"Shall I remind you who bought the whole team the best broomsticks money could buy." Draco was sneering at the Captain and made it obvious that he was the one in charge, not the captain. "You don't need to worry anymore he's here."

"Caelum you took your time. But let's get going, seekers game?" It turned out that none of the Slytherins wanted to challenge Draco so it was just the two of them flying.

Flying and not having to worry about anything but the snitch and Draco was very relaxing. Caelum hadn't had this much fun in a long time. For once he had got competition (Draco was a lot better without worrying about his teammates) and he felt complete, not having to live up to James Potter's Quidditch legacy or being the boy-who-lived. All that he had to care about was the wind in his hair and trying to spot the snitch in such a cloudy sky, there wasn't any sun to reflect off of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the snitch dancing above the stands. Draco was still spouting taunts at him. Caelum decided to make it obvious that he had seen the snitch so to show his worth to the Slytherin team. He, after a week, had learnt the inner workings of Slytherin house, he had to prove his ability, and he knew Draco wouldn't let him win this easily. The Snitch flew off glad to be the object of the chase. They both followed it swooping down into a dive, it kept diving and almost hit the floor, Draco pulled up a couple of metres above the ground. Caelum, laughing with joy carried on to the last possible moment, before pulling up a couple of inches above the ground and reached out to where the snitch was hovering flitting slightly from side to side. The cold metal touched the tips of his fingers, and he felt elated, the feeling of success something he hadn't felt for so long.

"Malfoy, both of you land." The captain's voice broke through his winner's trance. The joy he had felt from flying vanished as soon as his feet touched solid ground.

"Caelum Malfoy, you've got the position, you fly like a little Gryffindor so you should help beat those bloody lions. Where have you been hiding? We should've got you instead of the self-proclaimed 'Ice prince of Slytherin', we'd have beaten Potter years ago." The Captain laughed before placing the snitch in the case and carrying it off the pitch leaving the twins standing together alone.

"So… Ice prince of Slytherin? That was your own invention? You prat!" Caelum laughed, running away as Draco tried to swat the back of his head.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

 _Dear Mr Malfoy,_

 _I would happily tutor you in Arithmancy. Your handwriting looks awfully familiar, I think that may be part of the reason why I agreed. I will be honest, you are an enigma Caelum Malfoy and I want to unravel you. I think the spare Arithmancy classroom on the third floor would be a good place to meet at seven tonight. I won't bring my friends if you don't bring yours._

 _Hermione Granger_

Caelum read the note as he stood outside the spare Arithmancy castle, hesitating before he went in. He had told Draco he was planning to meet with Hermione and they had both agreed that if two hours went by and Caelum wasn't back he would go looking for him, but Caelum didn't think that would happen. Taking a deep breath and summoning the Gryffindor courage that was now hidden by his Slytherin self, Caelum entered the room. Hermione was already waiting inside.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to actually walk through the door." It wasn't meant to insult, it was just a fact but Caelum felt ashamed at himself.

"Was steeling myself incase there was more than one lion in here." He sneered at her, but there was no feeling to it. "You said I was an enigma you wanted to unravel. Please tell me why you find me an enigma, I find it most curious." He could do this, he could face his best friend without having to worry about anything.

"You, Malfoy, are nothing like your twin and that in itself is a little curious. You have seen Fred and George Weasley, they are practically the same person in two bodies, you two do not even appear to be that close. It fascinates me how two people so alike in everything, appearance, manner and having being raised mostly the same way (excluding your time at Durmstrang) could be so different, it doesn't make much sense to me. According to biology you should be, there's social and environmental factors to your behaviour, but there's also genetic factors...!" Hermione was talking about muggle science that Caelum didn't understand too well, he understood a little but not enough to know how important it was to what she was talking about. "And then there's how familiar you seem. Your writing is similar to somebody else's just a little neater. There's also the way you carry yourself and your gait. It's all so familiar yet I can't put my finger on it." She frowned before turning to Caelum and smiling at him brightly. "So anyway Arithmancy is a magic that is about the study of numbers and their properties. This allows us to predict the future which is much more accurate than divination…" She continued on and on and Caelum drank it all in, and for the first time taking decent notes.

There were finishing what Hermione deemed as the 'first lesson of Arithmancy' when Hermione suddenly looked upset.

"What's wrong Granger?" Caelum was a little concerned, he hadn't seen her look this upset since they'd all been told that Harry Potter was not attending Hogwarts any longer.

"You remind me of Harry that's all. I think I was projecting how similar you are to Harry onto you thinking there was more to it than there actually was. I'm sorry, I'll just go now, same time next week?" Caelum nodded unable to speak. She pushed everything into her bag very quickly and stood to leave, only then did he do something. He grabbed her arm and she struggled trying to pull away.

"Hermione wait!" He called, shocking her with the use of her first name. "Please. I have some explaining to do." She looked at him shocked. How many times had he said something on those lines to her? "Please just sit and listen to my story without interrupting to ask questions, it'll make it a lot easier." She did as he suggested and Caelum took a huge breath.

"I used to be Harry Potter." Hermione opened her mouth to say something. "No, just listen." Her mouth closed again. "It was after the last task when I went to Moody's office I wasn't exactly one hundred percent truthful when I told you what happened. Whilst we were all looking at the Moody in the trunk, Crouch had managed to get hold of a wand, he shot a cruciatus curse at me, except it didn't reach its target because Draco threw himself in the way of it. He screamed so loudly, and it was so pained, I don't think I want to see that again, it still haunts my dreams. After that we went to the hospital wing and I wanted to know why. Draco told me to go away and come back when he was feeling better. So, as you know I came back to Gryffindor and went to the end of year feast. That night as everyone was going to bed I went to the infirmary to see Draco and ask for a reason, he told me it would be better in Dumbledore's office. When I got there the entire Malfoy family was sitting there. They explained that fifteen years ago they had lost their youngest son, Draco's twin, he was abducted by someone in the middle of the night. That little boy was me. Madam Pomfrey at the beginning of the year noticed that I had a glamour on me that was slowly disintegrating, so they took a blood test and realised I was a Malfoy. It's why my face was starting to get, more aristocratic, I think you said. After that I agreed to spend the summer here in the castle, neutral ground, to get to know my actual family." Caelum finished his story and eyed Hermione critically, she didn't seem happy with his explanation.

"I've always told you, you adapted too well, how did you just get on with them just like that?" So it wasn't that Harry Potter was now Caelum Malfoy was a problem, it was how easily he accepted it.

"I assure you Granger, he did not accept it that easily, we had many fights, one where he blew out the windows of a spare classroom." Draco's voice made both of them jump, but Caelum was glad to hear it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked tearing his eyes off Hermione for a second.

"I gave you two hours, it's been two and a half, I came to see whether or not the mu-" Caelum glared at him, "Granger had hexed you for being so incompetent with Arithmancy." Draco smiled at Caelum and he knew there was no heat behind the words.

"Harry," Draco glared at Hermione, she seemed to cower under his gaze "Sorry, Caelum, are the Malfoy family good to you?" Caelum nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Our parents spoil him, they're trying to make up for the last fourteen years."

"I didn't ask you," she snapped and despite himself Caelum smiled, Hermione was still the same.

"Yeah, what Draco said is true."

"Well then I am pleased to make your acquaintance Caelum Malfoy," she got up from her seat and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed lightly. "I'm not going to tell Ron just leave little hints to see how he reacts." Caelum squeezed her tighter. Hermione released him from the hug and collected her bag and books before heading towards the door. At the last moment she turned around. "There's a Ravenclaw in the year below, a friend of Ginny's, Luna Lovegood, who's been saying that Harry Potter is closer than we thought. Strange." And with that Hermione left and Caelum felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he sank down into the closest chair.

"That obviously went better than you thought." Draco was beside him and closer than he thought, so he startled slightly. "You look like you need a rare Draco moment." Caelum laughed slightly as Draco sat down next to him and wound his arms around his neck pulling Caelum into a tight embrace. "You do realise if you mention to anyone that I don't mind hugs, you won't live long enough to finish your sentence." He threatened, but Caelum just laughed and buried further into his brother's protective embrace.


	8. Halloween Fun

**Hello again. I'm very sorry that this took so long. I kinda abandoned this during my exams and then procrastinated starting this chapter for too long. But I've finally uploaded it, a month or two later than I had originally hoped! Now, I would love to say that I will be back to the weekly (ish) uploading schedule, but I am off to France for work experience, so that may cause a little problem with that, but I will try my hardest!**

 **Thank you ever so much for all reviews and to anyone who's still reading this**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Halloween Fun**

Halloween was close and Caelum didn't know what to think this year. Every other year it had been the anniversary of his parents' death, but this year he had two alive parents who loved him.

"Well you could use it as a day to commiserate the fact Voldemort attacked you, no matter who your parents are. You've still got that connection to him." Was Hermione's suggestion, it was plausible but Caelum never wanted a reminder that he was 'the chosen one'. Draco of course found it hilarious, he thought Caelum for once needed to act like a normal wizarding child on Halloween and take part in rituals and be happy over the large amount of sweets the could eat at dinner. Caelum decided that he would follow Draco's suggestion. It was Pureblood tradition to perform certain rituals and ceremonies on Halloween as the veil between life and death was at its thinnest.

"Are you ready for your Pureblood initiation task?" Blaise asked him, the day before Halloween on the way to charms.

"Of course." Caelum answered feigning offence. He knew there was no such thing as a Pureblood initiation ceremony and it was just a prank (being friends with Fred and George had taught him that much), but he was going to get his own back on the other boys. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Blaise wouldn't know what had got them. With Hermione's help he had learnt an illusion charm to create a swarm of ghosts walking out of the forest. Draco would be worried about his safety and come rushing into the forest thinking he was facing the ghosts, only to meet a couple of traps Caelum had set. That was only if the plan went well.

As soon as the Halloween feast had ended, Umbridge looking even scarier in baby pink, so much so that Caelum avoided looking at her for as long as possible. Hermione smiled at him across the hall as she began to leave.

"Why are you smiling at that snake?" Ron sounding outraged and Caelum had to hold back a laugh.

"Honestly Ronald, he is not his brother. He's actually quite nice when I tutor him."

"YOU'RE TUTORING A MALFOY?"

"Yes Ron," Hermione's loud sigh caused Caelum to snicker making Draco throw him a weird look. "Caelum asked me to help him with Arithmancy as he hadn't studied it before and needed to catch up with the work. It's actually rather refreshing to have an intellectual conversation with someone who isn't a Ravenclaw." With that Hermione walked away from the table and out of the great hall. Five minutes later, Caelum, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy left the hall and headed outside, only to be stopped by Snape.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of night?" This tone was one that Caelum had never heard before, and it unnerved him slightly, Snape could be...nice?

"To take part in some PureBlood Halloween rituals." Caelum was glad Draco answered, he could not be that cool and composed in front of Snape.

"Very well, enjoy." Snape turned and his robe billowed behind him as he swooped down the hall towards the dungeon.

"I don't think Snape has ever been that nice to me." Caelum whispered into Draco's ear and could feel him smile in return.

The group of Slytherins stood outside the castle, near the stone circle.

"You missed a show when Granger hit Draco here two years ago. He whined for several weeks." Crabbe broke in, shocking Caelum with his momentary humour. He was learning a lot about people he used to believe was his enemies. They still might end up on the other side of his war.

"I heard. Many letters were sent telling me, so I wrote back telling Draco to stop being a wimp. It was only a punch." Caelum laughed, and was pleased to hear all the other Slytherins, except Draco laugh along with him. He felt so much more at home with the snakes than he did with the lions.

"Ha ha very funny. Can we get on with this now?" Draco whined sticking his bottom lip out petulantly.

"Yes please, I don't think I can stand to be out here when Draco starts moaning about the cold. I did tell him to bring a jumper, but he wouldn't listen." Pansy said poking Draco in the ribs, who jumped skittishly away.

"Okay Caelum, you need to go into the forbidden forest and pick some Fluxweed and bring it back to the common room before midnight. We'll take shifts waiting for you here, if anything goes wrong send up red sparks. Got it?" Blaise explained adding dramatic pauses whenever he felt like it, sending Pansy and Goyle into giggles. Caelum started to move towards the forest, but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"I'm gonna stay here until you get back, the others will all take their shifts but I'm gonna be here the whole time. So you better hurry, it'll be freezing soon." Caelum immediately felt guilt flush through him at Draco's words. Draco cared enough to spend five hours out in the cold to make sure he was alright and Caelum's prank relied sorely on taking advantage of that fact. Pushing down that thought he thanked Draco and walked past Hagrid's hut and into the forest.

Fifteen minutes later, Caelum's Point Me spell found Hermione near a patch of stinging nettles.

"Please tell me the Fluxweed is not in there." he breathed making Hermione jump.

"Took you long enough, and yes, it is. I'm not entirely sure how to get it out without causing too much damage to us, there's no magical cure for stinging nettles."

"Would there be any Dock leaves in the forest?"

"Of course, how could I've been so stupid?" Hermione raced off yelling at Caelum to just stick his hand into the nettles and pull up the Fluxweed. Taking a deep breath he braced himself for the uncomfortable itchiness of the stinging nettles that he had not felt since childhood. Surprisingly, it was irritating but not as bad as he remembered. Hermione came running back, her feet hitting the ground heavily.

"Shh!" Caelum growled, gesturing for her to stop, he could hear yelling in the distance.

"I DON'T CARE PANSY!" Draco yelled, and Caelum had to stifle a giggle at the enraged tone of his brother. Draco was still yelling at Pansy five minutes later and Caelum felt oddly warm and uncomfortable, even on this chilly night. Now that he had the Fluxweed and his stinging nettle hives were healed, Caelum and Hermione began to start their plan.

Caelum had only been gone forty-five minutes, when Draco spotted red sparks fly into the air.

"Caelum." he breathed before rushing forward, Pansy and Blaise hot on his heels. "Point Me!" he yelled as they reached the forest and the red sparks were blocked from view by the thick canopy above. His wand pointed into the forest, into an area so dark, he was scared his wand might not even make a dent in the blackness. But he carried on. Why did they suggest going into the forbidden forest on Halloween of all nights? They all knew the horror stories their parents told about the monsters that came out on Halloween. But Caelum didn't know that, and had foolishly agreed to their prank. Why was he so trusting? Draco blamed himself for Caelum's un-Slytherin actions, he hadn't warned his brother of the brutality that came with being a new Slytherin.

After what felt like a month of waiting Caelum, finally saw the Slytherin trio come into view, he sent his signal to Hermione, a quick, but quiet whistle, and she pulled out her wand, muttering an incantation. Suddenly an illusion of Aragog, the giant Acromantula, was in front of him. Smiling quickly at Hermione, Caelum pulled out his wand and pointed it at the beast. As Draco spotted him, Caelum began to shake in fear. He could see Hermione, in the branches above the Slytherin's head, covering her mouth trying to hide her giggles. It was all he could do not to laugh as well.

"Stupefy!" he stuttered, his repressed laughter making it so much easier to look scared. When that did nothing, Caelum stepped back and looked worriedly at Draco and their friends, who had frozen at the sight before them. He sighed inwardly, some things never changed. "Draco, go!" Caelum yelled startling his brother out of his daze. "Go get a teacher!" Draco straightened up, and placed a mask of confidence over his scared features.

"Not without you! I'm not losing you again!" And with that Draco began firing all the spells he knew at the acromantula who was still advancing on his brother. Caelum froze slightly, he didn't think about that. He was hoping that Draco and the other Slytherins would go running, straight to a teacher, but Draco wouldn't leave him, not after the years of them being apart. Caelum made the decision to end the prank then, before the ending that they had planned hurt his brother emotionally.

"Arania Exumai!" He yelled pointing his wand at the illusion, and from up in her tree, Hermione cancelled the illusionment spell. "Draco?" he asked timidly at his brother, who was now leaking furious rage.

Hermione crawled down from her tree, and left the forest, Pansy and Blaise hurriedly following her. They had sensed Draco's anger and were more than happy to let Caelum deal with it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco whispered his voice cold and emotionless. "Do you know how scared I was for you?" Caelum felt small, hoping that Draco would look at him, but he refused to meet Caelum's eyes. "I thought you were going to die." Draco sank to the ground as his whisper faded away into the forest. Caelum rushed forward and engulfed his brother in a hug.

"It was only an acromantula. He wouldn't have hurt me, it was only an illusionment spell." Caelum whispered, praying that he had said the right thing to calm his furious twin.

"Only an acromantula? And I'm guessing you're on first name basis with it as well!" Draco laughed coldly.

"Actually, his name's Aragog, and his wife's name is Mosag. They were actually pretty friendly for things that were trying to eat us when we first met in second year." Caelum replied. And this time his distraction plan worked, as Draco stopped, stared at him, turned away and then looked back at him in shock.

"What did you even do in second year? I remember hearing some rumour that you saved the Weaslette from Slytherin's monster down in the Chamber of Secrets, but you were twelve so that can't have been true." Draco's anger was melting away, letting Caelum feel the cold of the night again.

"I'll tell you everything that happened to me, the stuff that isn't public knowledge like last year," Caelum paused for a second, composing himself as the image of Cedric's death floated through his mind. "If you promise not to get mad at me! I didn't really have anything to live for back then."

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Draco sat in silence as he listened to Caelum recount his first three years at Hogwarts. He was beyond astounded at what the headmaster of Hogwarts had allowed his golden boy to endure. Three-headed dogs and a crazed defence against the dark arts teacher who was in league with The Dark Lord in his first year, aged just eleven. A Basilisk and a memory of The Dark Lord in his teen years, and on top of that Caelum almost died, just aged twelve. And then in his third year, Caelum was helping a mass-murderer to escape, before being placed in the Triwizard Tournament last year and witnessing the rise of The Dark Lord. Why couldn't his brother have led a normal, safe life?

"I hope this year, there is no life or death experiences for either of us." Draco commented at the end of Caelum's tale.

"I doubt it, you see there's this evil wizard out to get me." Caelum laughed, a warm, content laugh.

"No, he's out to destroy Harry Potter, you're not him. You're Caelum Regulus Malfoy, a pureblood." Draco argued back.

"As much as I wish that would change things, it doesn't. It just means I might get another family killed." Draco frowned at his brothers words and pulled him close under his arm. He wasn't going to tell Caelum lies to try and comfort him, but he couldn't find any truth in the words he wanted to say. Caelum however, curled further into his brother's body, finding comfort in their size difference. Draco found that size difference uncomfortable. Caelum shouldn't be so small, he was fifteen, but had the body of a thirteen year old. He knew something awful happened to Caelum when he wasn't at Hogwarts, but to what extent did that extend to? Was it the reason for Caelum's small stature? Draco vowed to find out, but as he lay on his bed, Caelum's form tucked beside him (both of them needed the comfort of the other's presence tonight), he couldn't help but let his eyes close and relaxed to the sound of Caelum's soft breathing.


	9. Letters and Curses

**Wow. Two chapters in two days! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few little things before we start, I don't know how long lesson in Hogwarts are so I based them on my own which are one hundred minutes long, and I know there's quite a few letters in this one, but I didn't want to leave any of it out.**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews and as always please continue reviewing**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Letters and Curses**

Harry,

I heard from Remus about your ordeal from the previous year, and am here if you need to talk to anyone. Although it is still a little hard for me to see you face to face, I can try when you next go to Hogsmeade. Write back soon, it's lonely without Hedwig here occasionally.

Snuffles.

Crap. In all the confusion with the change between Potter and Malfoy, Caelum had forgotten to inform Sirius. How was he supposed to tell the only person to have truly cared for him, that he had abandoned him for a new family, that were supposed to be dark.

"Who the hell is writing to you and calling you Harry?" Draco hissed in his ear as he read over his shoulder.

"Sirius Black, Potter's godfather and our cousin." he whispered back almost inaudibly.

"Crap, did you not tell him what happened?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I forgot. It was a busy time okay." He snapped, before scrunching the paper up and setting alight to it in his palm.

"Caelum, it's no big deal. We'll write back explaining that things are a little different, and then we will tell Mother and Father and see what they say. "Snuffles was her favourite cousin, so don't worry too much." Draco was unphased by Caelum's rude tone. "Come on let's get that note to Snuffles sorted." The fabric of Caelum's robe was rough against his hand as he hauled his brother across the hall and down to the Slytherin common room. They still had a little while before lessons began; Draco was an early riser and had unfortunately forced Caelum to be up at the same time as him.

Snuffles,

I'm sorry that I haven't written to you, this summer, things have gotten a little hectic. I've found out things about myself that I didn't previously know, which I can't place in a letter. I would love to see you, however it would be too suspicious, I'm being watched by a lot of unwanted eyes at the moment, and look a lot different than what I did when we last met. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is from the ministry and seems to have a grudge against me personally. I'm sorry that you're lonely but I can't risk sending Hedwig out too much. I might send her to you, so that she can be properly cared for.

I need to ask a favour from you, the next letter (hopefully) that should arrive is from a family member of yours that I have come to trust; please read it before you do anything rash, it should explain everything that has happened to me recently. Please don't try to contact me at Hogwarts before you read that letter.

Harry

Draco read over his shoulder and nodded his approval, before taking it off him and giving it to Serpeverde. Whilst Caelum drafted a letter to their parents. This one would need more than a nod of approval from Draco.

Dearest Mother and Father,

I am finding Hogwarts much to my liking. The house is very much becoming a second family. Pansy is especially motherly, forcing both Draco and me to eat decent meals and dress warmly in this cold period. It's a little overbearing to be honest. I haven't had much interaction with Professor Snape yet and I still think it's a little odd how differently he treats me. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is in Fudge's pocket and has a personal grudge against me for standing up for myself and my disgust with the way the ministry wants to teach us: no magic only theory. Useless! I have already skipped half the classes and learned much more on my own. No matter what you say, I will not have that pink toad teach me the basic principles of magic; it will not help us pass our O.W.L.S at the end of this year. On a more positive note, I have found that my friend, Hermione Granger, is an excellent Runes tutor and I have caught up to fifth year level with her help.

As much as I wish this could be a simple letter, I have discovered a problem. My godfather, has sent me a letter. In all the excitement, I have forgotten to tell him about the changes in my life. He wishes to see me, but I don't think that is possible at the moment and have told him so. It's not safe for me to tell him through letter what has changed, nor is it a wise idea to tell him face to face as he may jump to conclusions. Draco and I think we have come up with a solution, yet wish for your input and help with it. We propose that mother, you send a letter to your cousin, and tell him of all the changes that have happened and arrange a safe meeting during the Yule holidays (he should receive your letter happily). However if you have a better suggestion, we are all ears.

Your loving son,

Caelum Malfoy

Draco returned, pink cheeked from the cold wind blowing at the top of the Owlery.

"Let's have a look then." His breathing was a little harsh, as if he had run the last leg of his journey. Caelum kept ahold of the parchment for a little longer.

"Draco are you okay? You sound like you've been running?" Draco's hand was cold against his, as he pulled Draco to sit on the sofa next to him. "You're freezing." Draco was looking off into the far corner of the common room; refusing to look at his brother. "Draco, seriously." Caelum was beginning to get a little annoyed. He was not allowed to keep any little thing from his brother, even if it was hitting shoulders with someone in the hallway, but here Draco was refusing to reciprocate. Caelum took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Okay class starts in five minutes, we have that pink toad, do you want to stay here and I'll tell her you have a fever or something? Honestly it won't be long before I end up joining you here, the longest I've been in her class was forty-five minutes, not even half the lesson!" Draco just nodded in response. Caelum inwardly screamed. Something had happened and Draco was happy to play it off until someone noticed and then he refused to talk about anything. Although Draco was stubborn, Caelum still had that Gryffindor determination, which could break through any locked doors.

Feeling a little vulnerable on his own, Caelum walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Where's your protector now, Malfoy?" Ron sneered. "I'm surprised you can even make it to class without him holding your hand." Seamus and Dean laughed loudly whilst Hermione sent the three of them hateful glares. Caelum ignored them and chose to stand next to Pansy and Blaise, telling them of Draco's 'fever'. But Ron Weasley would not leave him alone.

"Can you not talk to the big scary Gryffindors without your brother to hold your hand?" They were taunting him, and he surprised himself by being able to keep his temper in control. Last year it had been a little explosive, to say the least. Honestly, he didn't care what they said about him, as long as they didn't insult anyone he cared about. "Or has dear little daddy's boy Draco gone to pledge himself to his father's slave master?" That was a step too far, and Ron knew it. When Caelum turned to look at him, Ron's face paled at the anger he saw there.

"Weasley, it seems to me that you are still believing the lies of a friend, who hasn't even bothered to tell you he's alive. What that tells me is that dear little Harry Potter is so ashamed of the lies he created to cover up the murder of Cedric Diggory that he can't face anybody here at Hogwarts. It's a shame really, from what I've heard, he and my brother got along wonderfully, wouldn't he have liked to have met me?" Caelum's voice was full of mock hurt and drama. He was honestly glad to leave behind Harry Potter and he wanted to disassociate himself as much as he could. No Gryffindor would believe that their beloved hero would talk about himself like Caelum did.

Ron Weasley surged forward intent on stealing the breath from Caelum's lungs. Caelum braced himself for the impact of a gangly redhead, but it never came. Ron had been put in a full body bind and had hit the floor loudly.

"Mr Malfoy," the dreaded voice of Professor Umbridge floated through the door.

"Yes?"

"Where is your brother?"

"He had a fever and stayed in bed." He could see that she didn't believe a word out of his mouth but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Please explain to me, why Mr Weasley was about to attack you?" She continued, ignoring the rest of the class, who stood watching the interaction with bored expressions.

"I don't know Professor, you see no-one has taught us legilimency yet, so I can't quite read Weasley's mind. You'll have to ask him." A few Gryffindors sucked in shocked breaths at the dismissive tone he used with her, but all he could see was the challenge in her eyes. Umbridge frowned, as if she was expectations him to answer her sincerely, she knew what he thought of her, so why should it have changed now? Unless… Draco! That was the missing puzzle piece. She couldn't tell them apart unless they were together. She had mistaken Draco for him when he had visited the owlery earlier. Whatever she did had shaken up Draco pretty badly, no wonder he wouldn't tell Caelum, it was because of him. Caelum vowed to sit through as much of Umbridge's lesson as he could stomach, to see if there was any more clues to what she had done to his brother. This time, he would play protector.

The lesson dragged on, Caelum didn't understand how anyone could sit through one hundred minutes of this mild torture. It had been fifty minutes, his new record, and Caelum was restless. He had sat and read one short chapter over and over again in this time period. Umbridge had not permitted them to read on further or take notes. Throughout this time, Umbridge had been challenging Caelum to misbehave and get sent of her class once again. He refused to take the bait.

"Alright everyone," she said in her sickly sweet voice. "I understand that last year, you discussed the three Unforgivables. Please recall that class and tell me the lies you were taught." Caelum listened in silence as the class warily began to recite the information they had been given by Barty Crouch Jr.

"The cruciatus, is the extreme version of the stinging jinx, although not to be taken lightly." Umbridge finished off her little lesson, filled with more lies, by looking straight at Caelum when she said this. It was common knowledge that many magical parents used a mild stinging jinx to discipline their children, but to suggest it was similar to a punishment: of course! Umbridge was challenging Caelum to protest about his brother's treatment. Calmly he took a breath. Slowly he packed his textbook into his bag and stood up.

"Where are you going Mr Malfoy?" She screeched at him.

"I got bored. So I'm leaving." And with that Caelum walked straight out of the classroom, the Slytherins looking at him with respect along with a few of the Gryffindors, except for Hermione, who looked horrified, Ron, Seamus and Dean who looked outraged.

As soon as he had left the room and knew that nobody was following him, Caelum broke into a sprint. Draco had been put under the cruciatus curse, that's why he had been breathless and spaced out: he was trying to control the pain. Without even thinking about the proper Malfoy decorum, Caelum threw himself through the entrance of the common room and flew across the room to where Draco was still sat on the sofa, unmoved.

"Gods Draco, you should've said something. I don't care about your pride or if you thought you looked weak. God I'm an awful brother not realising that this was as serious as it was. I don't actually know what to do- how do you get rid of the effects of the cruciatus curse?" He was rambling, and it wasn't helping anything but he needed Draco to know he was trying. Suddenly inspiration hit him. "There must be some sort of potion, and Snape wouldn't alert Dumbledore if we didn't want him to. I know you don't feel like doing anything but sitting there in silence, but we need to go to Snape's." As carefully as he could Caelum hoisted Draco to his feet and allowed him to place the majority of his weight on him.

Professor Snape's classroom wasn't that far from the Slytherin common room, and for that Caelum was grateful. Draco had been muttering something unintelligible in his ear for the last couple of minutes and he was beginning to wonder if Umbridge had done anything else. Knocking on the door, Caelum was surprised to see it open to an empty classroom.

"What can I do for you?" Snape's snarky tone rang through the dungeon, filling the room, but Caelum couldn't see him.

"Sir," he remembered to be polite now it actually mattered. "Draco needs help, he's been held under a Cruciatus curse." The words hadn't even left Caelum's mouth by the time Snape was helping to lift Draco into the classroom and onto a seat. Caelum was shocked, he hadn't seen anything move!

"Who did this!" Snape growled.

"Umbridge sir. I believe she thought Draco was me. I didn't realise what had happened until an hour afterwards. That's not going to affect anything too much is it?" Caelum sounded ridiculously small and childlike, but he held his ground. He needed to know that Draco was going to be alright.

"That shouldn't affect anything. But it's lucky that you realised as soon as you did, the pain keeps building, even after the curse has been released if not allowed to flow naturally through the body, which unfortunately Draco did not know. He tried to keep the pain in one area, so it intensified." Snape was in full lecture mode, but his voice was softer than before. During his mini lesson, Caelum had grabbed hold of Draco's hand. He closed his eyes, praying to whatever God there might be to help his brother deal with this pain. He had only just opened his eyes, when a jolt of pain closed them again. The pain was travelling up his arm and through his body, feeling very similar to the Cruciatus curse Voldemort had used on him last year. He focused on Snape's drone, allowing him to let the pain flow through his body and out again. However he couldn't help but grunt in pain as a particularly strong burst shot up his arm, alerting Snape to what was happening.

"Interesting." He murmured looking between Draco's face that was slowly relaxing and Caelum's scrunched up in pain. "Keep breathing Caelum, it looks like the effects are nearly gone. That's it; in and out, slowly." Snape's voice was rhythmic and helped Caelum stay focused. One last burst of pain and then it was all over and Caelum slumped against Draco. Closing his eyes Caelum fell asleep, the last thing he felt was Draco's hand in his own and the Potions Professor muttering a levitation spell.


	10. Revealing Recuperations

**Salut! I have less access to internet here in France than I thought I would, and next to no free time, but I've finished another chapter! I think I've finally figured out where this is going so hopefully I can get more chapters up quicker.**

 **Revealing Recuperations**

Surprisingly, to Caelum at least, Professor Snape had given permission for both Draco and him to miss the remainder of the week's lessons. Unfortunately that was only the rest of the day's lessons. The two of them were in the large bed in one of the private Slytherin rooms, Draco was fast asleep, his hand still grasping his brother's hand tightly. Caelum was awake staring at the ceiling. He could hear Professor Snape talking to his parents in the small common room outside the door. They had been in the bed for over two hours as Lucius had been unable to escape his meeting at the Ministry of Magic, but as soon as they could Lucius and Narcissa were at the school.

Caelum could hear his name come up a few times in conversation. It seemed like they were discussing the fact that he had taken away the pain from Draco. Something that seemed a little odd them. But for Caelum he didn't find it as odd as the adults obviously did. After growing up in the muggle world, he knew of the myth that twins were connected by emotions and thoughts, so why shouldn't that myth include pain? But he still didn't know much about the wizarding world, and it was only a myth. The door creaked open slowly and Narcissa walked in, her hands fiddling with her engagement ring as she often did when nervous.

"Mum?" Caelum spoke up, hating the way his voice cracked.

"Darling, it's okay I'm here." Narcissa moved to sit in the chair nearest Draco, she pet his hair and kissed his forehead. His hand tightened around Caelum's. "How are you feeling?" She asked to Draco's sleeping form.

"Other side Mum." Caelum said quietly, a small laugh caught in his throat. Narcissa laughed softly, before she got up and moved to the seat closest to Caelum.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked again this time kissing Caelum on the forehead.

"Sore, and rested, which is a little weird considering that I haven't had much sleep; less than an hour I'd say."

"Your father and Severus have come up with a theory as to how you managed to take away Draco's pain, it may be linked to that. Because I'd say that Draco is pretty well rested, especially after being asleep for the last two and a half hours." She grinned mischievously. Caelum sat up nervous as his Mum took out her wand and pointed it at Draco. A large klaxon went off, causing Caelum to drop Draco's hand and place them over his ears. Draco shot up quickly, his eyes darting around the room, until they fell onto Narcissa who was calmly placing her wand back into her robe.

"Mum!" He whined, sound reminiscent of his eleven year old self. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes Draco. How are you feeling?" She replied ignoring the childish tone.

"Sleepy." Draco began to turn over and go back to sleep, dragging the covers with him.

"No." Narcissa didn't leave any room for argument. Draco say back up again. "Are you feeling sore from the effects of the cruciatus?"

"No. I feel perfectly fine, although a little achy as if I slept in the wrong position."

Caelum was not too pleased with that. "How come I didn't even get hit with the curse and I'm feeling the affects more than him?" Draco looked at him strangely, his grey eyes wide, but not giving away any emotions.

"Wait a minute. How would you be feeling the curse that hit me? That just doesn't make any sense."

"I brought you to Snape, when I realised what had happened," Draco nodded remembering that part. "And whilst he was muttering about the pain being worse because you didn't allow it to flow through your body, you started to follow his advice, except it didn't just flow through your body, it flowed through mine as well. I could feel the pain you went through in bursts of anger and hatred from that awful woman in pink." Draco had moved even closer and had brought his arm to rest around Caelum's shoulders, squeezing tightly. "I don't like that this is the second time you've been hit by a cruciatus meant for me." Caelum whispered so that only Draco could hear, who squeezed tighter and whispered back.

"I don't like that there are cruciatus curses meant for you in the first place."

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Lucius, Severus and Narcissa sat in the private meeting room in Severus' chambers, waiting for the two boys to get up and smarten up slightly.

"I don't understand. Why is it always our Caelum who ends up in the life-or-death situations? I thought that once he shed the name Harry Potter he would be safer. What can we do?" Lucius had got up and had started pacing in front of the fireplace. The flames flickered a soft green and silver behind him as the other two adults allowed him to rant for the time being. Severus hadn't known that his Godson's brother was previously Harry Potter but he chose to remain quiet about it for the time being. It would do nothing to help the worried parents.

Caelum and Draco sat outside the room, their ears pressed to the door, listening to their father rant.

"Let's just let him get it out of his system first, otherwise he might blow up at the littlest thing." Draco advised trying to act like he wasn't scared. His hand squeezing Caelum's gave him away. Draco had not wanted to let go of Caelum's hand, hoping that he could return the favour and take away the aches of the cruciatus. But so far nothing had happened and Caelum (although he refused to admit it) was still in a little bit of pain.

Lucius had stopped ranting and was now looking at the door with curiosity. The door moved ever so slightly. Confusing his wife and friend he strode over to the door and opened it quickly causing Draco and Caelum to topple into the room.

"Eavesdropping is not becoming of a Malfoy, boys." He said sternly but there was a relieved smile on his face. It seemed like things would get back to normal quickly. "Sit down boys." He said pointing to the black sofa. "We want to know why Umbridge would want to cause you harm." He looked pointedly at Caelum, who blushed slightly under his gaze.

"I'm not sure, it might have something to do with the fact that I have gotten into several fights with Ron Weasley during each lesson. Or that I questioned her ridiculous teaching methods. Oh that reminds me, I have a letter for you and Mother that I didn't get round to sending this morning. Can I go get it?" Without waiting for Lucius' permission, Caelum darted out of the room to go grab the letter and left Draco to explain the situation further.

"Professor Umbridge is an incompetent teacher, who believes we shouldn't practice defensive magic. Caelum got a little upset, especially as Ron argued against that with 'Harry's' revelation that You-Know-Who was back. Then to keep up his image, Caelum had to bad-mouth Harry, which was awful, for me more than him, I think. And since then he plays the bad-boy role and doesn't stay in that class for longer than an hour. And before you say anything, he knows how to do all the spells we are being taught, he's shown that he can use them time and time again. He only really needs to turn up for the OWLS." Draco felt a little odd complimenting his brother on doing advanced spells, after ridiculing him so many times, but it was the truth.

Caelum ran towards Slytherin tower his face burning. He couldn't believe how ridiculous standing in front Lucius and explaining his actions made him feel. Caelum still hadn't got to know Lucius outside of letters and the summer, in which he avoided Lucius a lot. His father was cold and had tried to kill him during his second year, and because of that Caelum was still scared of him. No matter what Lucius tried, it would take a long time to get over their past, but if he could do it with Draco, he could do it with Lucius. Caelum stopped and grabbed the letter from the table where Draco had left it. He hurriedly reread the letter, making sure it would be okay to give his parents. He froze rereading the part about Sirius, did he know that Harry wasn't Harry? Or was he unaware of the crimes being done to a young life? He would have to ask, when- if he saw Sirius again. That shocked him, as much as Caelum wanted to lose his previous identity, he didn't want to lose the people that came along with being Harry. Could he have the best of both of them?

Draco could feel a sense of pain that wasn't his. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for the sorrow of it all. He recognised the feeling, it was the same feeling as the waves of magic Caelum threw at him in the summer. He tried to keep a straight face, trying to hold back the grimaces and whimpers. Caelum walked into the room, letter in hand with a smile on his face, nothing seemingly wrong with him. Draco noticed that his smile dropped slightly as he handed the envelope to their parents and sat down next to Draco, as close as he possibly could. Draco took his hand and squeezed, hiding their joined hands between their bodies. The waves of pain were still there, fainter and masked with anxiety.

"It's going to be fine, Caelum. Trust me?" Caelum nodded, leaning closer to his brother, seeking that warm, comforting feeling Draco provided. Draco untangled his hand from Caelum's and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him into his chest slightly. Not many outside Slytherin would understand the need they had for each other's comfort.

"Sirius Black? Caelum he is a murderer!"

Caelum growled at his mother, causing her to flinch slightly and Lucius to scowl at his youngest. Draco squeezed Caelum's arm, a warning to stay calm.

"Sirius Black never was a murderer." He ground out. "He was framed for the crimes committed by a rat named Peter Pettigrew. He was Lily and James' secret keeper and gave them away to Voldemort, as you probably know, he is a death eater. Sirius only went after Peter to seek revenge on his best friends' deaths. Peter, being the coward he is, blew up a street, cut of his finger and turned into his rat animagus and escaped down the sewers, living with the Weasleys for twelve years. So Sirius Black is not a murderer. And you know the reason he escaped Azkaban, it was to save me. He saw a picture of Peter in the Prophet and thought that he would be trying to kill me. Sirius Black was just acting as a godfather would." Caelum was breathing heavily and leaning more into Draco after his little rant. Both their parents had shocked expressions on their usually stoic masks. Draco however was proud that his brother was so defensive of the people he loved. It would serve him well with the rest of Slytherin house.

"Caelum, Sirius was Harry's godfather, not yours." Lucius spoke sternly to his son and Draco raised his eyebrows in disgust at his father. "Caelum has nothing to say to Sirius Black, there is no need to-"

"Lucius!" Narcissa interrupted, horror etched on her porcelain features. "Sirius will always be my cousin, and so will always be related to my boys. If Caelum wants to see the man that he called Godfather, he shall be allowed to." Lucius looked thoroughly abashed at his wife's words and she gave him a stern glance before turning to Caelum and Draco. "I'll write a letter this evening and send it to him. I'm guessing Sirius is staying at Grimmauld place?" Caelum nodded. "Well, I might even pay him a visit. But the problem we have for now is that awful pink professor. Lucius I want you to try and remove her from inside the ministry and board of governors, Severus, try and keep an eye on all students that have a detention with her, and boys, make her life a living hell. I will try to gain support from other Mothers and people with influence within my circles. Let her know that when she hurts my babies, she's started a war." Narcissa had a scary look on her face as she dished out the tasks and no one in the room seemed to want to disobey her. Umbridge would feel sorry that she ever crossed the Malfoys.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Sirius Black was sat in a large black armchair facing the fire, reading Harry's letter. It was a bit cryptic and he didn't understand what his godson was referring to when he said 'a family member of yours that I have come to trust'. Sirius didn't think that anyone other than Andromeda and Tonks were trustworthy in his family, and as Harry didn't write their names, it can't have been them. The fire flared up and someone in an expensive dress stepped out and brushed the soot off her.

"Narcissa." He greeted coldly. "Did Harry send you?" He added a bit eagerly.

"Yes and it's a long story so I suggest we get some tea put on?" Sirius nodded mutely as his cousin summoned Kreacher and asked for two cups of tea and some biscuits. For three hours that sat talking and Sirius began to understand how much Harry had changed over the summer.

"So, Harry is not actually Harry but Caelum, your son who went missing and he chose this with his own free will eve after Lucius tried to kill him in second year?"

"It would seem like my son is a lot more forgiving than the average person. He would like to see you at Yule, if you want. You would have to come to Malfoy Manor as I'm not sure that this is a suitable place. I can pretty much smell the presence of the Weasleys and their youngest son seems to enjoy hurting mine." Sirius nodded, confused. He would have to wait a month until he saw Harr-no Caelum and demand some answers. "I'll send you a letter with a house elf nearer to the time. Stay safe Sirius, we wouldn't want to disappoint my son, especially not on his first Christmas with a family." And with perfect pronunciation, Narcissa flooed back to Malfoy Manor leaving Sirius with a lot to think about.


	11. Slytherin Skepticism

**Hello. Another chapter from France, I don't think I'll get another one up before I get back to England, but I'll try. It was pointed out that I had a plot hole with Narcissa going to visit Sirius due to the fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place, and the way I looked at the charm was that it only worked if you didn't know of the place, which Narcissa, being a Black did. I hope that clears some stuff up for you.**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Slytherin Skepticism**

Seeing the fifth year Slytherins sat in the common room talking conspirately about something was not unusual. But when Severus Snape stepped into the common room that evening, he was surprised to see the whole common room, from first years to seventh years listening to Draco Malfoy.

"Umbridge needs to go. It doesn't look like the Ministry will pull her out anytime soon. So we need to try and force that decision. She's a danger to all students in Hogwarts."

"Why should we listen to you? It's well known that your brother doesn't like her." A seventh year asked from the back of the silent crowd. There was a tittering of agreement.

"It's true that she has personally victimised my brother, but that still isn't a good enough reason for her to use the cruciatus curse on a student." There was a surprised gasp that echoed around the common room. Severus had to admit that Draco was handling this well, a lot like his father.

"On who?"

"Me." Draco paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "It wasn't meant for me, but for my brother, but that's not the issue. She's attacked a Slytherin and at one point that meant that we stood together. I hope that's still the case." There was a unified nod of agreement.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked a first year that Severus did not yet know the name of.

"Make her life a living hell. Pull pranks, be awful in her classes, but most of all make sure she can't catch you. It will frustrate her to no end that she can't blame anyone for these pranks. And if it looks like someone is going to have the blame placed on them give them an alibi- no matter what house they're in." There was an agreement from all in Slytherin.

"If any points are lost, I will make sure you earn those back." Severus startled a few of the students by cutting in then but smiles grew on their faces when they realised they would not get in trouble for these pranks.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The first prank came not long after that meeting during Caelum's and Draco's class. Umbridge waved her wand to write the chapter title on the board, but instead it produced a loud shower of sparks and turned her clothes a putrid green, before becoming floppy.

"Wha- Who? Where's my wand!" She screeched, her eyes narrowing at the laughter that consumed class. Not receiving an answer from anyone in the class, she began to wave the fake wand threateningly. Caelum stood up and her eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"I'm sorry _professor,_ but it looks as if you can't teach us properly. There's no point in me staying for my usual half an hour." He left the classroom, Umbridge's wand tucked safely in his robe.

"MR MALFOY!" He heard as he walked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. He refused to answer, but it became apparent that it wasn't directed at him, when Draco joined him, his face drawn into a tight frown.

"We need to have a word with the rest of our Slytherins. Not one of them stood up for you after, only Granger did. Blaise was quite happy to let you take the blame. I may have cast a silencio on him, that only I can undo." Draco grinned cheekily. "Now we need to plan what we're going to do, we need to be the best at this game. I've heard rumours that you have an invisibility cloak. Do you have anything like that?" Caelum grinned, his teeth showing looking very malicious.

"I might. And I might have access to every single one of the Weasley twins pranks. They owe me." Draco looked at his brother slightly scared.

Five minutes later, Draco was watching Caelum rummage through his trunk. There was a lot of clothes screwed up on the floor around Caelum's feet. Draco had started to fold all the clothes his brother had thrown around but had since given up as he realised the magnitude of that task.

"Aha!" Caelum suddenly sat up pulling a blank piece of parchment with him. "Sirius would probably have a fit if I showed you this, but it's mine to do what I choose." He stopped and unfolded the parchment a bit before pointing at it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Draco laughed lightly, which turned into a gasp of disbelief as ink swirled on the parchment

and a map of the castle appeared.

"Wait, what are the little dots?" Draco leaned closer reading the labels under the moving dots. They were the names of people in the castle.

"Is that Dumbledore pacing his office? Is that actually what he's doing?"

"Yeah this map is a masterpiece, it shows everyone in the castle and where they are. So, if you look at our defence classroom you'll see that Umbridge is pacing in front of an almost empty classroom, and that Pansy, Blaise and the others are heading our way." Caelum handed the map to Draco who started to find their names on the map and was pleased to see that the dot next to his, was labelled Caelum Malfoy, and a little annoyed that it also said Harry Potter. It was technically correct, Harry Potter still lived. Caelum then pulled a large cloak out of his trunk and grinned triumphantly.

"This is the reason you were never able to catch me doing something wrong." Throwing the cloak over his head, Caelum revelled in the astonished gasp Draco let out. Although his brother couldn't see it, he too was grinning happily.

"Quick put the cloak on properly, Pansy and the others are about to enter the common room. I want to have a word with them without you, but I want you to hear what they have to say behind your back." Draco was tracing their dots with his finger. "How do you hide the map again?" Caelum pointed his wand at the map.

"Mischief Managed." And Draco watched with fascination as the parchment seemed to absorb the ink and out of the corner of his eye, saw his brother fully disappear.

Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini, stepped into the fifth year boys' dormitories and looked around.

"What was that about Draco?" They asked as soon as they realised that Caelum was not in the room with them. Blaise still couldn't speak, he just looked at Draco furiously.

"I thought that the other night the whole of Slytherin made a promise that we wouldn't let any of us take the blame. And you allowed Caelum to take the blame! Why? And if you didn't know it was Pansy who switched the wands, Caelum only took the wand out with him." Caelum blushed, glad that no one could see him, it was nice to see someone standing up for him, instead of accusing him.

"We don't know why we're supposed to trust him automatically because he's a Malfoy." Theo broke in. "And it would be nice if you could release Blaise from his silence. I think he has a few things to say on this." Draco reluctantly took the spell off Blaise, but vowed to place it back on if he said anything that would upset Caelum.

"Draco," he began cautiously. "Before September, we didn't know you had a brother, let alone a twin. Then for three months, you two have been inseparable and we don't think you've told us the whole truth. With the way you two act, you seem like you've known each other your whole life, yet we find it very weird that you allowed each other to go to different schools for four years. Why should we trust him? He doesn't even seem much like a Slytherin, he's the same as you, yet the opposite. We don't know enough about him to trust his word. Don't get us wrong we trust you and to an extension him, but we don't trust him enough to take an unforgivable for him." Caelum stayed silent under the cloak and looked at Draco, who let a momentary flash of sadness flick through his eyes, before he steeled himself and addressed his friends.

"You're right, we didn't tell you everything, but I didn't want to tell you without his permission and he's careful with who he trusts, and with the magnitude of this even I was wary of telling you. One of you go get Pansy, I'll go find Caelum." Draco left the room, gesturing behind his back for Caelum to follow.

"Do you want to tell them?" Caelum asked as soon as he had taken the cloak of in the corridor outside the common room. It was empty as all but Umbridge's fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in lessons.

"Not really, but it's the way Slytherin works, we trade information for trust, they know things about me that I don't want anyone to know, and I know things that they don't want anyone to know. It's just the way we work, very different to Gryffindor I'm guessing." Caelum nodded but he understood the premise. "We don't have to tell them everything, just the basics. You being stolen and then finding you again during the summer. Nothing about Harry Potter or anything like that. Good?" Draco knew how to command respect with the Slytherins and Caelum really admired that about his brother. In one way Blaise was right, they were opposites. Draco was the politician and Caelum was the soldier, they both could be hot headed but Caelum was warm and passionate whilst Draco was cold and distant. Caelum was loud, Draco was quiet; he was a follower, Draco was a commander. They fit together perfectly and Caelum was surprised that no one had noticed it sooner.

"Caelum? Caelum!"

"What?" He snapped back before realising and apologising.

"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked a kind smile on his face. It was rare to see and Caelum thought it made him look a little less stuck up.

"What Blaise said about us being opposites, haven't you realised how perfectly matched we are. Fred and George are literally the same person, but we're each other's other half. You're a politician, I'm a soldier, you're cold and distant, I'm passionate and warm. Opposites but the same."

"I don't think I've ever thought about it. But I see what you mean, I don't know why no one has seen that in all the years we have been fighting. I suppose we're quite lucky in that aspect. Now let's go, they probably think we're trying to come up with a cover story."

"Well we kinda were."

"Don't say 'kinda', Father would kill you if he found out." From then until they reached the dormitory, they walked in silence, but close enough that their arms were brushing each other's.

"About time." Pansy said as they walked in, but she had a motherly smile on her face. "I was about to send one of the boys to find the two of you."

"Sorry I was in the library, writing a letter." Caelum lied. "Draco waited for me to finish.

"Okay enough with the pleasantries." Blaise cut in glaring at Pansy. "I want to know why, in the last four years, we have never heard of Caelum Malfoy, until he was sorted into Slytherin House three months ago." Caelum and Draco had sat on Draco's bed, their shoulders pressed together for comfort. They still put up a united front which annoyed Blaise to no end.

"I want no interruptions throughout this tale please." Draco told his friends and was happy with the relaxed breath he felt from Caelum. "When Caelum and I were born, we were extremely close, wouldn't go to sleep without being in the same room. We looked even more identical than we do now, except Caelum had slightly darker hair and bluer eyes, but only in certain lights. Everyone was really happy for a year, even with You-Know-Who on the rise, we were prospering. On our first birthday we got our first little brooms, Caelum never seemed to be off of his." Draco smiled sadly and even though Blaise was getting annoyed at the length and sentimentality of this story he couldn't not let his friend have this one moment. Draco was never one to let anyone in, and yet Caelum had come along and now Draco was a lot more open. Was it something they needed to be grateful for? "One night, Mother had woken up to some crying, something that hadn't happened since the first night we were brought home. She came into our nursery and Caelum was missing." Pansy gasped loudly, her hand covering her mouth. Draco leaned more into Caelum seeking the reassurance that he was still there. Blaise noticed the gesture and smiled inwardly, yes it was good that Caelum was around. "Our parents spent years looking for Caelum, but never found anything, so I grew up not knowing I had a brother. When I got my Hogwarts letter, there was no other letter, that's when our parents gave up hope, they finally stopped looking. At the beginning of fourth year, Dumbledore found a wizard living with a squib and his witch wife. They had a child that was slowly losing his glamour. That child was Caelum. Over the last few years his 'mum' was teaching him spells and the Hogwarts curriculum, without him ever setting foot inside the castle. At the beginning of the summer holidays Caelum was brought to Hogwarts to get to know us. It was like gaining a missing limb, everything felt balanced." Pansy silently wiped away a tear and Draco gripped on to Caelum's arm tightly. Although half of what he had just said was a lie, he still felt uncomfortable reliving the past traumas. Blaise slowly got up, the other Slytherins following him, leaving the two brothers alone, Caelum comforting Draco with quiet, whispered words. They needed each other now.


	12. Divulging December

**Wow! Another chapter from France. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews xx**

 **~PureBloodSnake xxx**

 **Divulging December**

November came to an end too quickly for Caelum's liking. He was a little anxious for Yule to arrive. He hadn't spent much time with Lucius at all since he had met him as his father and was still, no matter how much they talked and Lucius apologised, he struggled to imagine the blond man as a loving father. Draco seemed to be getting more excited for Christmas as the days passed. The more anxious Caelum was the more he wrote in the journal that his parents gifted him in September. He had only started writing in it due to Narcissa's reminder that it was there to help him, not to make him feel too girly. Caelum hadn't checked to see if Draco could get into the journal but he trusted his brother to keep everything a secret if he did read what he had written. He was currently writing his anxieties about the coming holidays, once again, into the journal's pages, while Draco was packing all of their belongings.

"Why aren't you helping?" He growled at his brother. "All you seem to do is write in that bloody journal at the moment." Caelum inwardly snickered at the irate tone and formed a response that would hopefully not get a bad reaction.

"Draco, we still have three days left before we leave, there is no rush. And as for this journal, you know how anxious I've been recently and this is helping a lot." As Draco's glare softened into one of shame and concern, Caelum silently cheered, he had given the perfect response.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The last day of classes was more stressful than any other. Most teachers had set a simple Yule-themed activity for the students to do before assigning some reading or an essay to do over the break. Umbridge, however, had the results of their end of term test. None of them, besides Hermione, had gotten anywhere near the pass mark. Hermione, obviously got full marks, it didn't put her anymore in Umbridge's good books. Caelum had wanted to disrupt that test, but Umbridge, fed up of the cruel pranks played against her, took all wands as soon as they entered the classroom. It was the only lesson that Caelum stayed in for the full length of time, not wanting to leave without his wand. Caelum's marks however, annoyed Umbridge even more, he had gotten the closest to the pass mark of everybody who wasn't Hermione. That didn't bode well for her lessons, and the boy that she had crucioed had almost the same marks as his brother, neither of them were scared of her, which meant her tactics weren't working. She'd have to step up her game after Christmas.

After they received the results, Umbridge flicked her wand and locked them in the classroom. Caelum stood up and protested immediately.

"You can't lock us in here. Have you any idea what my father would do to your career if he found you were holding his sons prisoner?" Ron looked at Caelum with a poisonous glare, but many in the room were thankful that someone had said something.

"Sit down Mr Malfoy. Your marks in this test were as bad as everyone else's, you obviously need to stay in the room while I'm teaching. The locked door is just a precaution." Umbridge's sickly sweet voice didn't match the daggers her eyes were throwing at Caelum.

"If you were a competent teacher you would realise that you set us a test that did not cover anything we have read this year. You cannot have expected any of us to pass. And that's why you did it. You take pleasure from our pain and I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"Mr Malfoy!" She yelled in protest as Caelum completely blanked her and turned to Draco.

"You going to stay?" He was not bothered either way, he would prefer for Draco to leave that class forever, but he knew his brother wouldn't want that. But whatever happened, no one was going to hurt his brother without paying the consequences. Draco hesitated for a second, took a deep breath and noticed that his brother was actually giving him a choice: there was no right answer.

"Yes, my Defence still isn't as good as yours, I can't afford to miss a lesson, even with a teacher that cannot teach." Caelum smiled and nodded as if that was what he expected.

"Okay, I'll help you over the holidays to get all the work done. I'll see you after this lesson then?" Draco nodded. Turning his attention back to Umbridge, who had been trying to gain his attention throughout their exchange, Caelum sneered in her direction. "If I find out that my brother or our friends, have been hurt by you, I'm going to make you feel more pain than you can even imagine." His warning sent a chill down everyone's spines, except Draco's who felt a warm feeling of safety shoot down his. "Now I'd appreciate it, _Professor_ , if you'd let me out." Reluctantly Umbridge flicked her wand towards the door and the locks clicked. He left the room and the students breathed a sigh of relief. If it lasted any longer they were sure that someone would've ended in the hospital wing. Caelum smiled to himself as he walked out of the classroom, he was a little anxious to leave Draco in there but he had faith in their Slytherin friends. He had an important meeting to attend anyway.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The Weasley twins, we're waiting for Caelum in the corridor outside the room of requirement. When he walked in, both their gazes slid to him, suspicion held in their eyes.

"What could-"

"A slimy snake-"

"Want from-"

"Two Gryffindors-"

"Like ourselves?" They spoke in tandem, and Caelum was glad that Draco wasn't with him, it would very much annoy his brother.

"I need your help. I don't think it's escaped your notice but Umbridge has been the subject of many pranks. I'm not going to incriminate anyone by saying who has taken part, but they don't seem to be having the desired effect. I need you to help me take it up another notch."

"How do we know that you aren't going to snitch on us?" Asked George.

"Because I'm going to tell you the truth, against my brother's wishes, and then you'll trust me with your lives." Fred and George had a silent conversation, their eyes flashing in confusion .

"Let's hear it then."

Caelum sat and told the twins of how he used to be Harry Potter. Their eyes widened and they let out shocked gasps when appropriate, but otherwise they stayed silent. Something Caelum was very grateful for. A moment of silence passed after his story and Caelum let a momentary flash of fear flash through him. The twins seemed to be conversing with only their eyes, once against, something he and Draco had yet to perfect.

"What have you come up with?" Fred asked, shocking Caelum with the casual tone.

"Erm…" He hesitated a while, trying to find the words. "I want to humiliate her in front of the whole school. I want to make her feel the pain of the cruciatus she cast on Draco." Loud swears erupted from the ginger twins.

"It's not that we like that ferret," Fred began, flinching at the glare that Caelum sent him. "but using a cruciatus in a student is disgusting. We'll do anything we can to destroy her life. You have two more on your team."

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The scarlet train pulled into Hogsmeade station, a cloud of steam pooling from engine. Students waited on the platform, trunks and owls standing next to them. Most were standing close together, not minding who they brushed shoulders with. Except the group at the end, who all students seemed to avoid. The fifth year Slytherins, stood huddled together, talking in hushed whispers.

"I've heard rumours that You-Know-Who, will be living at your manor. Is that safe?" Pansy asked, fear feeding her voice.

"I don't know." Draco replied just as scared.

"Mother and Father won't let anything happen to us, there's no need to worry. I won't ever take the mark, you have no need to worry for me." Caelum was stubbornly refusing to admit he was a little scared, nowhere near as much as the others, and for an entirely different reason. If Voldemort was at his home, then his family wouldn't be safe. Voldemort didn't take well to those who harboured his enemy.

"I'll stand by you no matter what." Draco started, refusing to look Caelum in the eye, although said boy could feel the warmth flowing between them. "If you don't want to take the mark, then I won't either, we stick together." Caelum couldn't help the bright grin that appeared on his face.

"If you're both going to do something stupid like that, you're going to need me." The boys looked at Pansy shocked by her use of the word stupid. "We're the children of his most faithful, not taking the mark will probably mean death for us." The others nodded in agreement but decided to stick with the boys. None of these Slytherins would be taking the mark.

The scarlet steam engine left the station with a puff of steam, very few students on board. Caelum and Draco were curled in on each other in a compartment, the other Slytherins in the one next door. The two brothers needed to talk.

"What are you going to do if he is staying at the manor?" Draco asked timidly. "If he finds out…" Draco didn't want to finish that thought.

"Mum and Dad know exactly what the repercussions would be to have both Voldemort and me in the house. I have a feeling that we will always come before Voldemort. We'll be safe. And anyway if he's there I'll just keep out of his way."

"How can you be so blasé about this? This could be a matter of your life or death. I don't want to loose you." Draco's voice trailed off.

"You won't." Caelum's voice was firm, no room for argument. "You see I'm very stubborn and won't let anyone take me away from people I love." Draco smiled and allowed his brother to rest his head on his shoulder, his small stature making it more comfortable. Caelum closed his eyes and after a short while, he fell asleep, relishing in the safety Draco provided. Draco watched the scenery go past, the train seemingly inching its way to London, he was nowhere near comfortable with Caelum's answer.

Narcissa Malfoy was nervously waiting on the platform. Lucius was trying to convince The Dark Lord that their manor was not the ideal place for him to reside. Neither of them wanted such a poisonous figure near their innocent boys. Yes, Caelum had seen a lot more evil than the average adult, but he still looked at the world in such a innocent way. Narcissa hoped she could keep that, she didn't want her children to grow up. The train pulled in and she held her breath, waiting to see her babies pile off the train with their friends smiling brightly, excited for Christmas. Except they didn't. Most of the students and parents had left the station, but she hadn't seen her boys. Pansy approached her silently, flanked by Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Good afternoon Mrs Malfoy." She began. "We've tried everything, but Draco and Caelum are still asleep, they can't be moved. I'm hoping you know some way to wake them." Narcissa breathed an unnoticed sigh of relief.

"Where?" Pansy turned on her heel and walked into the train, Narcissa following her. It had been a long time since Narcissa had stepped foot into the train that used to transport her to school, she marvelled with the fact that it had it not changed one bit. Pansy stopped and gestured to a single compartment. Inside were her two boys, leaning against each other, Draco's head resting against Caelum's. Smiling softly, Narcissa produced a camera with the flick of her wand and took a photo. She glanced at Pansy who grinned in response, then allowing a mischievous grin to show through her PureBlood mask, Narcissa stepped out of the compartment, closed the door and flicked her wand once again. SPLASH! Click! Freezing cold water was thrown over the boys, Narcissa capturing the moment on her camera. She couldn't wait to show Lucius that small moment of carefree happiness.

"MUM!" Draco yelled in shock and Narcissa couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Wha-Why-are we in London?" Caelum's sleepy voice caused both women to try and avoid pinching his cheeks. "Mum?" Narcissa turned around and her smile grew wider and the sight of her youngest rubbing sleep at of his eyes, his hair dripping over his face.

"Let me get you dried up." Once more Narcissa flicked her wand and the water disappeared from her boys.

"Thank you." Caelum wrapped his arms around his mum and buried his face into the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Come on. Pansy I'm sure your parents are waiting. We'll see you on Christmas Eve." Draco grabbed hold of his mother and brother and allowed her to apparatus them home.

They arrived in the apparition room of the manor, a dark presence hovering over the home.

"Okay, go unpack your trunks. Then you have two hours to pack all you need to go to our place in the South of France. Draco will help you decide what you need and show you where your room is, all clothes and all of your things are already there. When we get back you may decorating to your liking. Leave all presents in an obvious pile in your rooms for the house elves to collect and deliver." Draco pulled Caelum's hand and they disappeared into the manor.


	13. Belle Rêve

**I feel like I start too many of these with excuses. This chapter has been finished for a while, I just have not had the time to read through it, due to some problems with me starting my final year of school. My grades from last year were appalling, and I have been kicked out of some of my subjects. There goes the hope that I would get to university.**

 **Anyway this chapter is based on my time in France, which holds some very fond memories for me. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed my time there (although I did go in summer)**

 **Thank you for any reviews.**

 **PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Belle Rêve**

The South of France was unlike anyplace Caelum had ever seen. As they drove, yes drove, through the countryside, he marvelled at the fields of sunflowers that seemed to litter the place between each small town. But what shocked him most was the culture difference.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Narcissa Malfoy preferred to do things the muggle way when they were outside of the U.K, after she portkeyed herself and her boys to their holiday house. Caelum was expecting something that resembled the luxury of Malfoy Manor (well what he had seen of it), but was surprised to see a large cottage. Like most buildings in the area, it was painted an off white colour and had plenty of windows, each with their own set of wooden shutters. At the back of the house, between them and the nearest town, was a large field of sunflowers. Caelum walked slowly up to them, his feet making a crunching sound on the dry grass.

"They're your Mum's favourite flower. Did you know that?" The voice from behind made him spin around quickly, his hand on his wand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice belonged to Lucius, who was dressed in muggle apparel, and even more surprisingly, he looked comfortable in the white shirt and jeans, his hair up in a ponytail. Caelum didn't say anything, just kept playing with the sunflower head. "I bought this place for your Mum, she used to always talk about her childhood holidays to the south of France and how she wished our children could experience the same thing. For her birthday, I began to look into places near where she used to stay and I saw this place. It wasn't the huge chateau that she visited when she was a child, but it was homely and had this large field of sunflowers out the back. I thought it was perfect, thankfully your Mum thought so too. We were planning on bringing you and Draco here to celebrate Christmas, but then you disappeared. For years neither your Mum or I could even think about bringing Draco here. It was only the summer before he started Hogwarts that we finally introduced him to this culture." Lucius looked off into the distance, the clock tower of a church in the neared town looking back at him.

"What is so different about the culture here?" Caelum asked timidly, he was still unsure around his Father, and now that he wasn't a Gryffindor, he didn't have to fake that bravery.

"All will become clear soon." Lucius answered mysteriously before turning around and walking towards the cottage. "Come on, let's help your Mum unpack. You won't find any of your stuff if you don't." He called over his shoulder, leaving Caelum standing in the garden on his own. After that tiny bonding session, he thought he understood his Father slightly better, he would do anything for his family, no matter the expense. Caelum could relate to that. Realising that his Mum would probably find, and confiscate, the food he had stashed in his trunk, Caelum ran forward and into the cottage.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Evening fell and Caelum was unpacked and his toothbrush was sitting beside the sink in the washroom next to Draco's. The boys had to share a room once again, something neither of them complained about, but they were both slightly miffed about the empty bedroom. Their Mum had told them it would be occupied soon, but not by who. Those questions were soon pushed out of their minds as Narcissa proposed a visit to the Friday night marché nocturne. Both boys tumbled over each other in excitement as they hurriedly tied their shoes and made themselves look semi-presentable before marching out of the front door, their parents behind them, watching amused. Narcissa lead them round to the left of the cottage, where a garage stood. With a small click the garage door opened and inside was, according to the markings on the car, an Alfa Romeo GT. It was a beautiful car, had a shining black polish to it with a red leather interior.

"Mum likes to drive fast, even though Dad hates it." Draco whispered conspiratorially.

"Why don't we just apparate into the town?" Caelum asked confused.

"It's more fun this way." Narcissa answered with a smirk before pulling back the seat and allowing the boys to clamber into the back. Lucius slid into the passenger seat and immediately held on to the handle provided.

"Really Lucius." Narcissa admonished. "You're setting a bad example for the boys." Lucius' hold on the handle relaxed slightly, until Narcissa ignited the engine. Slowly she made her way out of the drive, the gravel flicking up against the metal of the car. Looking left and then right, Narcissa pulled out into the road and swung the car around to face her desired direction. Without any warning the car began to speed forward, the scenery speeding past in a blur of colour. All that could be heard above the roaring of the wind was Narcissa's maniacal laughter. Draco too was laughing and Caelum, when he caught on to what Draco was laughing at, joined in. Lucius was sat woodenly, his eyes screwed close, white knuckling the handle, his hair being wildly whipped around by the wind that buffered in through the window. He looked to be a completely different person to Lucius Malfoy, the Pureblood. But Caelum didn't think that was a bad thing.

All too soon, for everyone but Lucius, they arrived at the marché nocturne. Walking up to the town square, Caelum was surprised to see the number of people of different nationalities, sharing tables and talking as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"Where is he?" Narcissa mumbled, oblivious to her boys as she searched through the mass of people for an unknown someone. "He should be saving us seats near the music." Caelum was looking at the different stools that bordered the square, all were food related, but they differed vastly from each other. There was paella, curry, chips, burgers, ice cream, waffles and many other foods that Caelum was almost drooling for. Draco, who was expecting the amount of food, looked amazed and hungry.

"Ah, there he is." Narcissa started to walk off, in the direction of what Caelum presumed to be the dance floor, at a brisk pace. Both he and Draco stumbled to keep up with her.

Sitting alone at one end of a long table, sat a man with long black hair tied in a bun at the back of his head, a black band tshirt, partially obscured by a leather jacket. But most noticeable about the man was the goofy smile on his face.

"Padfoot!" Caelum ran forward and the man jumped up to meet his hug.

"Look at you!" Sirius gasped pulling away to look at Caelum properly. "You look like a proper Malfoy, you've got the white blond hair and grey eyes. Are you even a decent person still?"

"Sirius." Narcissa warned, her cold tone cutting through whatever thoughts he could be having.

"Cissa, it's so lovely to see you, cousin." Sirius answered back in a teasing voice. "And your dear husb- OW!" Caelum had hit Sirius on the arm. Hard.

"Be nice Padfoot. This is my family remember. And I can easily choose them over you." Sirius shrunk slightly at Caelum's words, bowed his head and gestured to the empty seats around him. When Caelum sat down beside him, he once again lit up with a smile.

"So tell me what's happened since the last time you wrote to me properly."

Two hours later, Sirius insisted that he buy the boys dinner, so he gave them a few muggle Euros and sent them to look around.

"Why is he still so small?" He asked Narcissa. "I thought the removal of the glamour would have added a few more inches to his height."

Lucius sighed sadly. "It seems that whatever caused him to be small in the first place, affected his growth, so it wasn't anything to do with the magic that hid him from us."

"It was probably those Dursleys then." Sirius growled.

"Who are these Dursleys?" Lucius asked, his voice spilling false politeness.

"The Dursleys are Harry Potter's only living relatives. They were his carers. Well, I wouldn't call them carers:" Narcissa gripped hold off Lucius' arm her knuckles going white in anticipation of what her baby might have survived through. "I think they starved him, Cissy, and forced him to do manual labour for them. I don't think he was treated well at all." Lucius grabbed hold of Narcissa's hand that clutched his arm and squeezed tightly. He was furious. However before any of the adults could say anything more, the two boys returned carrying all sorts of paper bags and tin foil tubs in their arms. Smiling widely.

"Neither of you will mention this conversation to Caelum." Narcissa hissed quickly before schooling her face into a pleasant smile. "Boys, did you get something nice to eat?" They nodded before sitting down and spreading their food around them. Draco had more food than Caelum and that worried Lucius slightly. Narcissa had started a conversation with Sirius and Draco, which gave Lucius to talk to his youngest son.

"Caelum, I hope this holiday will be a way for me to get to know you a little better. I sincerely regret what I have done to you in the past and am paying for it now by the lack of trust my son has in me." Caelum looked up from his food and regarded Lucius silently.

"I would like that." It was simple and quiet, but it filled Lucius with hope. Caelum went back to his food and engaged in a quiet conversation with Draco and Sirius, before Draco pulled him away and to the dance floor, where they disappeared amongst the other teenagers.

"I do hope we can give him as much of a normal childhood as we can." Narcissa whispered into Lucius' ear as she watched Caelum and Draco dance large smiles on their faces.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum thought this was the best Christmas he had ever experienced, and the day hadn't even arrived yet! Not that he had many to compare this one to. True to his word Lucius had spent some time with Caelum, choosing to take him out and learn fencing (something Draco was already quite good at). Caelum found that Lucius was quite easy to get along with and Caelum found that the odd lesson of fencing was extremely stress and reducing. He wanted to continue when he returned to Hogwarts, maybe Lucius could arrange that. Along with spending time with Lucius, Caelum spent a lot of time with the rest of his family, Narcissa took him shopping, Sirius told him many stories (he was still a wanted man and couldn't leave the house too often) and Draco made sure that Caelum was the happiest he could be, whether that was flying with him, talking late into the night about stupid things or helping with his potions homework.

Christmas Day, was the best day Caelum had ever had. The day started too early, with Draco pushing him out of bed. Caelum was tired, he and Draco had talked into the early hours of the morning. Only a couple hours had passed since they had both fallen asleep on Draco's bed.

"Wha-?"

"Get up Caelum! It's Christmas!"

"But it's too early-" Caelum checked the clock by the bed. "It's six in the morning. We were still awake at three!"

"And? Christmas!" Draco didn't seem too concerned with the lack of sleep. "Come on Mum's making her breakfast hot chocolate and Dad is cooking breakfast. They only do that at Christmas. Come on! I like to steal the food as they're cooking." Without waiting for a reply Draco grabbed hold of Caelum's hand, hauled him up off the floor and out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Morning darlings." Narcissa called as the two boys walked into the kitchen. She noted, amused, that Caelum was not very awake yet, but Draco was bouncing on his feet. She turned away, a small smile on her face as Draco snuck towards Lucius and stole a bit of apple. He received a small tap on the back of his hand in return. Draco just ran away a huge smile on his face. Caelum on the other hand, threw himself into a chair and buried his face in his arms, only to be shaken awake by Narcissa a few minutes later, who gave him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The hot chocolate was amazing, it soothed Caelum's throat and the sugar woke him up slightly. Soon the family had eaten Lucius' beautifully cooked pastries and headed to the lounge, where a large pile of presents sat under the Christmas tree.

"Where's Sirius?" Caelum asked looking around for the scruffy dog animagus.

"He went back home, to spend Christmas with a friend that would be alone." Narcissa explained gently, guiding Caelum to his spot on the sofa next to Draco. Caelum smiled, a little disappointed but glad that his first Christmas would be with his immediate family.

There were many presents passed between the four Malfoys. Most was small little charms such as new quills for Draco, earrings for Narcissa, journals for Lucius and a emerald green cloak for Caelum. However Caelum's favourite present was given to him after the initial present giving ceremony. Lucius had called Caelum into his make-shift office.

"Caelum, I have a special present for you, sir down." Caelum took a seat in the cushy armchair provided, whilst Lucius rummaged around in the bottom drawer of the desk. "Ah here we go." He presented Caelum with a large, magnificent box. The wood had a large metal clasp. Caelum sat there staring at the box on his lap for a while, almost afraid to open it. "Go on." Lucius encouraged. Slowly he opened the lid to find a black snake curled up tightly.

Hello he hissed, Lucius recoiling as he heard the harsh sounds roll from his son's mouth.

Hello human. The snake sounded female but Caelum wasn't sure.

What is your name?

Maikoa (My-Ko-Ah). What is yours human?

Caelum Malfoy.

It is nice to meet you Caelum Malfoy. I hope we will become good friends.

"So what do you think?" Caelum had forgotten his father was still in the room.

"She's beautiful, thank you Dad." Caelum left the room after embracing Lucius in a large hug, that had the man standing stone still for a few moments.

"Thank you." He whispered to the doorway his son had just exited through.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The time to return to Hogwarts approached too soon. Draco had been a little bitter over Maikoa, although he was glad his brother now had a loyal companion that wasn't family. The snake in question was curled around Caelum's shoulders dozing. Pansy appeared in front of them at the station. She threw her arms around Draco before moving on to do the same to Caelum. But before she could Maikoa reared her head and stared at Pansy, her green eyes clear as emeralds.

"That's new." Pansy spoke a little shakily. "Was it a Christmas present?" She asked before leaning forward to pet the snake. Caelum nodded, hissing quietly to Maikoa.

"Look, deatheater junior has a snake. He wants to be just like his idol, You-Know-Who." Ron stood with Seamus and Dean, who were glaring at the three Slytherins with hatred in their eyes. Draco growled and Pansy's eyes narrowed into slits, but Caelum stood frozen, his heart shattering slightly. How would he ever regain his friendship with Ron? Before anyone could do any damage to the others, the conductor blew the whistle and they hurried on to the train.


	14. Wand Waving and Disastrous Detentions

**Hello! I feel like every author's note at the beginning of the chapter is me apologising for the chapter being late. So I'm not going to do it. I would like to say a huge thank you to FireRuby and NatNiole who both reviewed my last chapter and gave me some excellent pointers which I have taken on board when writing this chapter and my lovely friend Lauren, who is allowing me to pester her into reading my chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please keep the reviews coming**

 **~PureBloodSnake**

 **Wand Waving and Disastrous Detentions**

Umbridge was still teaching after the Christmas holidays, no matter Lucius' attempts at removing her from power.

"I can't stand her." Hermione murmured into Caelum's ear as they walked into their first defence class of the new year. "I don't understand why you've chosen to come back."

"Father made him promise to try and improve his grades and that means going to lessons." Draco's smug voice floated back to them from where he was eavesdropping in front.

"He didn't make me _promise_ Draco," Caelum shot back at his brother. "He told me he wouldn't continue the fencing lessons if I didn't try in _all_ my lessons." Although Caelum was still not one hundred percent comfortable with Lucius, he appreciated that his Father was trying to make up for the wrongs he had done to his son.

"I hope that he doesn't regret his decision." Hermione added, reminding the two brothers of her presence. They had a tendency to forget others, too consumed in their relationship.

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice was sharp and cruel, the only evidence that he was trying to hide his fear.

"Umbridge cast an unforgivable on Draco, because she thought he was you. That toad is going to try to hurt you now that she has you in her grasp. You need to be absolutely perfect for her, otherwise she will get you alone in detention-" Hermione trailed off, her point was clear enough that she didn't need to finish.

"I'll be fine, plus Maikoa will protect me." A cheeky grin blossomed on his face as Maikoa poked her black head out of the collar of Caelum's shirt.

 _You'll keep me safe, won't you?_

 _Of course, I do quite like the warmth you provide._ Caelum snorted, he had grown quite fond of the snake his father had gifted him, and although she would never say it, he knew she was fond of him as well.

"It's still a little creepy to hear you talk like that." Draco shuddered exaggeratedly. "You better hide Maikoa, she's something that Umbridge will definitely use to get you into trouble." With a quiet hiss, Maikoa his under the shirt once again. The door opened to the classroom and the class filtered in, the Gryffindor boys running late, once again.

"Good morning class, I hope you had a pleasant Yule time." The sickly sweet voice of the professor filled their ears and it was all they could do not to flinch in disgust. "Today we are going to start some practical work. We are going to learn the disarming charm." The students looked at her in shock, they were learning second year spells again? "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Now please partner up and start practising your spells. The incantation is Expelliarmus." One by one the students began to move, uncertainly at first, but soon they began to fire the spells at each other with gusto.

"Expelliarmus!" Caelum yelled, expecting the spell to shoot at Draco and knock him off his feet. But only a small red jet fired from the wand and stopped short. He stepped backwards alarmed at the failure of the spell. "Expelliarmus". The same thing happened again. Draco frowned at his brother. There was no problem with Caelum's magic, he would be able to feel that.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern marring his features, he stepped closer, feeling the need for a more private conversation.

"I don't know. It feels like my magic is being forced through a narrow channel, as if it can't go where it wants to. But the little wandless magic I can do is fine, it doesn't really feel any different. It's just with a wand." Draco looked at him contemplatively.

"Try this." he pulled Caelum's wand from his hand and replaced it with his own. "Your magic is very similar to mine, and less like _his._ " The hissed named was all that Draco could force himself to utter in relation to Harry Potter.

"Expelliarmus!" The magic rushed through him and channelled it through the wand. The red light hit Draco in the middle of his chest and flung him backwards. Caelum stood shocked, looking at Draco's wand in his hand, before the pain he felt from Draco hit him. This feeling of connection was getting stronger each day, and now using Draco's wand he felt so much more connected to his brother. Caelum rushed towards his brother and helped him back to his feet.

"We need to get you a new wand." The usually snarky voice was a little shaken but he was grinning at Caelum. "I have a theory about it but I would like to confirm with Severus first. He-"

"Messrs Malfoy, get back to work." Umbridge's voice filtered towards them through the shouts of Expelliarmus. Caelum groaned, growling slightly when she pointed her wand towards them in a threatening gesture.

"Your go." Caelum offered the wand back to Draco and took his own back from his brother's colder hand.

"Ah, your hand is really hot," Draco recoiled at the quick touch. "Maybe you should fire a few more at me and work off that excess magic." Caelum looked at him hesitantly. "Quick before Umbridge gives us detention." Draco hissed reaching to grab Caelum's robe sleeve and point his own wand at his chest.

"Expelliarmus!" The excess magic gave Caelum's spell a boost and the jet of red light hit Draco squarely in the chest, disarming him before throwing him backwards onto the floor. "Draco!" Caelum ran forward, his brother being his main concern, in the back of his mind he realised that he had to hurry and help Draco up before Umbridge saw.

"Mr Malfoy!" Too late. "Detention for not controlling your spell and injuring another student." Professor Umbridge was smiling maliciously at the boys. "Please remove yourself from my classroom and return tonight at seven for detention." Caelum picked up his bag, and moved to collect Draco's things as well. "What are you doing Mr Malfoy?" Umbridge's shrill voice burst through the room once again.

"I'm taking my brother to the hospital wing. I think he hit his head." Without waiting for an answer he looped Draco's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up and out the door.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

 _Dear Father,_

 _I am writing to you from the hospital wing. Please do not worry yourself, I am fine, I only have a little concussion. Caelum is the reason I am in the hospital wing and the reason I am writing this letter. Before you write an angry letter to him, please know that it was not his fault and he is paying the consequences, much stricter than what you would prescribe him. At this time he is in detention with Professor Umbridge. I am worried for him._

 _The reason I am writing this letter is due to Caelum's problems with his wand. He is a little embarrassed and probably will not write to you himself. We have figured out that the glamour that turned him into Harry Potter, also glamoured his magic. This has provided us with the problem that Harry's wand does not work well for Caelum. His magic will not flow through the channel the wand is providing. I think it will be safer for him and the rest of us if he gets a new wand as soon as possible. My wand works better for him than his old one does, that's partially the reason I'm in the hospital wing. Caelum borrowed my wand in Defence, whilst we were practicing Expelliarmus, because of the problems with his wand, he had built up some residual magic, which when he put effort into the spell, all that excess magic hit me and threw me across the classroom and onto the floor. Madame Pomfrey is keeping me in for observation but other than that I am absolutely fine._

 _I hope this letter finds you quickly. I will inform you if Umbridge has harmed Caelum in any way._

 _Yours Faithfully_

 _Draco_

"Madame Pomfrey?" Draco called into the empty hospital wing, his voice echoing.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly waving her wand to check.

"Yes, thank you. I was just wondering if I can borrow your owl, to send a letter to my father?" Madame Pomfrey nodded before taking the letter from Draco and disappearing off into her office. She reappeared a few moments later to tell him that the owl had left. Content, Draco closed his eyes and drifted off.

"I would be able to heal you a lot easier, if you just let me Mr Malfoy!" Draco woke a couple of hours later to Madame Pomfrey's shrill tone.

"You can heal me after I've checked on Draco." Draco winced at his brother's angry last time he had heard it, it had been directed at him.

"I think not Caelum Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey's voice had risen an octave in her fury. "What if your brother wakes up and sees you like this? Do you want to risk hurting him if he reacts badly." Draco knew she had hit a nerve, Caelum's soft footsteps fell silent before retreating again. What did Umbridge do to him? "Now Mr Malfoy, can you tell me how this happened? I think you will need to reword things so your brother does not freak out too much and injure himself again." Draco silently pleaded that Caelum would tell the mediwitch so he could overhear.

"I can't tell you in here." he heard Caelum's almost silent admittance.

"Why not?" Madame Pomfrey's voice was a lot softer, but there was still an exasperated sound to it.

"I just can't… I don't know why, I just have this feeling." Draco cursed himself, he forgot that Caelum could probably feel his anticipation, faintly but still there. He heard the soft footfalls of Madame Pomfrey leading Caelum into her office and then muffled voices.

"Now, how did you end up in this mess?" Madame Pomfrey was looking at him with concerned eyes. Caelum smiled lightly, it was nice to see that the Mediwitch hadn't changed, even though he had.

"I was in detention with Professor Umbridge," he spat her name, feeling bile rise in his throat at the throat at the thought of the toad-like teacher. "She had me in detention because I hurt Draco with an accidental overpowered spell, as you know." Caelum waited until Madame Pomfrey nodded. "The toad decided she would torture me." She gasped, but didn't do anything more than look at him more softly, as she waited for him to finish his story. "She started with an hour of me writing lines with that awful blood quill. And then she started to use spells that made me feel as if all my bones were breaking one by one. And then I had to relive all my worst memories, in which a compulsion was placed on me to try and claw my eyes out. And to finish it all off, she burnt large parts of my arms and legs." Caelum shot a hand out as his body lost the last of the adrenalin that had brought him to the hospital wing. "And do you know what the worst part of the whole thing was? I couldn't feel Draco at all." Madame Pomfrey looked at him confused before an alarm went off telling her that Draco had gotten out of bed.

"Stay there, I need to deal with your brother." She strode out of the office leaving Caelum to find his composure before she started to heal him. If he was adamant that he could see his brother first, he could wait a minute to get healed.

"Mr Malfoy, I thought I told you to stay in that bed!" Madame Pomfrey was scary when she was angry, however she stopped short when she saw the thick tears pouring down Draco's face. "What's the matter?" she said her voice quiet, as if talking to a frightened child.

"Where is he? I need to see him?" It clicked in her brain. The two boys were twins and had, quicker than she expected, developed a bond that allowed them to feel when the other was in danger. Not being able to feel each other for several hours and then to have extreme emotions flooding through that tenuous link, was dangerous and emotionally damaging for the two blonds. "Follow me." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "He's not in a great shape at the moment, but your presence should calm him enough, for me to be allowed to heal him."

Seeing Caelum, that beaten up, broke Draco's emotional barriers. He flung himself at his twin, mentally berating himself for allowing his brother to get this hurt. Caelum had angry red scratches down his face, a couple dripping blood. His hands were shaking, and he was struggling to keep them both upright, Draco not helping matters by clinging to his brother as if he was his own lifeline. On the back of Caelum's left hand a new wound was dripping blood, which pooled into the groove created by the blood quill. But that was nothing compared to the damage done to his arms. Large splotches of red covered his arms, the burnt skin blistering and peeling. But what hurt Draco the most was the look on Caelum's face and how he clung to Draco as if he was the only thing keeping him alive right now. Draco calmed himself down, took several deep breaths before turning back to Caelum and helping him into the closest hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey held her wand over Caelum and began to chant spells under her breath, then he sat down in the chair next to the bed and grasped Caelum's right hand.

"Where's Maikoa?" he asked, not seeing the black snake curled around Caelum's neck. He hoped that would distract his brother from the pain slightly. It worked, slightly, Caelum turned to smile at him.

"She's in my bag, I asked her to hide there whilst I was in Umbridge's office. I didn't want her to get home. Could you go get her?" Caelum's voice was husky and Draco's hold on his hand tightened slightly at the pain he could feel emanating from his twin.

"Sure. Is that okay with you Madame Pomfrey?" He was hesitant to interrupt the witch during her healing spells, but he knew Caelum would demand his snake to be placed close to his person.

"If it will get him to stay still and allow me to heal him, I don't care!" Draco chuckled before heading over to where Caelum dropped his bag. He put his hand in and carefully scooped up the snake before carrying it to his brother who was now fast asleep.

"I had to put him to sleep. I can't heal all this wounds with him awake, it would be too painful for him. I know you would like to stay with your brother, but I need you to go get Professor Snape, use the fireplace in my office, and then you can call your parents. I think they need to be here."


	15. Risk-free Recovery?

**This chapter really stumped me. A while ago someone left me a review stating that Caelum using Harry's wand was a little bit weird and a lot of people might recognise it. So in the last chapter I tried to change that and ended up drawing even more attention to the wand. I really didn't know how to approach the matter, so I've ignored it like all the students at Hogwarts. Thank you for pointing out my plot holes and please keep leaving review.**

 **PureBloodSnake**

 **xxx**

 **Risk-free Recovery?**

Lucius didn't care about his appearance as he stormed through the ministry, his face showing murderous rage. He walked into Fudge's office, straight past his secretary who started to protest but shut down when she saw his face. He was here to see Fudge and no one else.

"Mr Malfoy!" The Minister of Magic stuttered. "What brings you here?" For someone who was the most authoritative person in wizarding Britain, he did act the coward.

"I want your Dolores Umbridge removed from Hogwarts. She is a danger to the students." Lucius wasn't going to waste any more time than he needed to. The longer he was here, the longer he'd have to wait to sit beside his youngest's bed. Narcissa and Draco were both there already, waiting for Caelum to wake up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Dolores is a perfectly good teacher and a trusted member of the Ministry of Magic." Wringing his hands together, Fudge looked very nervous, and rightly so. Lucius' eyes had narrowed dangerously and his hand twitched, wanting desperately to reach for his wand and hex the blubbering idiot in front of him. Instead he took a deep breath before dumping the files he had been carrying under his arm in the desk between him bc the Minister. Fudge picked them up gingerly and began to leaf through them.

"Wha-? This is pure torture. How could anyone do anything like this to a child? Let alone a human being. She knows it's illegal to cast a bond dampening spell on anyone who is bonded. Especially with a bond so new as this one." Lucius was a little disgusted with how the Minister flicked through the photos and documents he supplied with morbid fascination. "I always knew Dolores was not one to be trusted. No one listened to me though, and she got into the court and many other high ranking ministry positions." Lucius sighed inwardly at the ridiculous wizard in front of him. "I'll have her removed immediately, you have my word."

"Thank you Minister, I look forward to having a much more pleasant conversation with you next time." Lucius gathered up the paperwork and hurried out of the office and towards the atrium. The flickering of the green fires every time someone stepped out of the floo was normally quite pretty, but today he couldn't care less.

It took a fraction of a second to reach the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Stepping out into the warm room, he noticed that the only bed that was occupied was his son's, he didn't notice that last night. Draco was sitting as close to his brother's bed as he could get the chair, his head leaning on the mattress, pale blond hair fanning out. Narcissa, was sitting slightly away from her two boys, watching over the scene with a sadness that drifted around her.

"How are you, darling?" Lucius ran his hands down Narcissa's arms as he hugged her from behind.

"He hasn't woken up yet. And Draco hasn't woken up since you left. I think he's in the healing sleep with Caelum, due to their bond. Madame Pomfrey thinks that the bond has fully connected them, it won't be long until they learn how to communicate through that bond. Knowing the two of them, it won't take them long, especially after this event. They won't let each other out of their sights. I have a feeling that it's going to be a tough year. But they'll get through it." Narcissa leant into her husband's embrace and the two of them stayed watching their twins for a few hours.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum and Draco didn't wake for a week. Madame Pomfrey, realising Draco was not going to wake until Caelum did, enlarged the bed and placed him beside his brother. The effects were noticeable, both boys turned towards each other in their sleep, the first they had moved for the entire week. From then on, Caelum's condition improved rapidly, his breathing became less laboured and he began to murmur in his sleep. Draco too, began to respond, he tightened his hand around Narcissa's and buried further into the warmth of the bed when someone tried to wake him. They had many visitors, the mound of sweets piled at the end of the bed was growing bigger by the day.

On the Friday Caelum woke. Narcissa was at his bedside immediately, holding the glass of water to his lips.

"Draco." He gasped out looking around for his brother.

"Calm down, Caelum, he's in the bed beside you. He felt the effects of your injuries as well. But being close to him has healed your injuries quicker than normal. It's remarkable." Narcissa had put the glass down and was smoothing back Caelum's hair. "I'll get Madame Pomfrey, to give you a check up." She caught Caelum looking at Draco guiltily. "Stop that, it is not your fault that he is like that. It's a miracle, it just shows how close the two of you are, even after your tumultuous past. And, between you and me, I'm glad he's been asleep with you, it means he could not land himself in any harm trying to act in revenge. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to send a letter to my cousin after I've spoken to Madame Pomfrey." Narcissa glided out of the room, Caelum didn't understand how anyone could look so graceful.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in almost immediately after Narcissa left, her wand already drawn and waving in intricate patterns. Pointing it at his arms, the bandages, that Caelum had failed to notice, unravelled themselves and vanished into thin air.

"All seems to be better, sleep seems to have done miraculous work on you Mr Malfoy. If only we'd known a few years ago, you could've spent less time in here!" The mediwitch waved her wand a couple more times then left the room, giving Caelum strict instructions to "Eat!" An elf appeared at the end of the bed and Caelum ordered his and Draco's favourite foods, feeling the twinge in the back of his mind that told him Draco was waking. Draco groaned in his sleep and his eyelids began fluttering.

"Draco?" Caelum asked, his voice soft, only just above a whisper. He received a grunt in reply. "Draco, I know you're awake, come on, don't be selfish." Draco groaned once again but opened his eyes.

"Caelum?" He asked rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times. "Caelum! You're okay! I thought you were going to die!" Without any thought of who could be observing, Draco crushed his brother to his chest. Caelum clung to him just as tightly. For several minutes they sat there content in each other's company. Feeling the emotions flowing from the both of them stunned them.

"I-I've been able to feel your emotions for a while," Draco admitted. "But never this openly. It started with little things, like a feeling of heat when you were angry and stuff like that, but I never thought I could feel what you were feeling. What is this?"

"That, Draco, is often known as a twin bond." Lucius' smooth tones cut through their conversation.

"Father!" They both said, their voices merging into one.

"I'm not very familiar with the subject, but now that you're both awake, I will try to find someone to talk to us about this phenomena. But for now, I bring news of Umbridge." He paused as if trying to think of the correct words.

"Please do tell Father." Draco promoted and scowl on his face. Caelum remained silent.

"Umbridge has been removed as a teacher from this school…"

"But?" Caelum prompted his face neutral.

"But she still has the right to interfere if she doesn't agree with Dumbledore's methods and the teachers here. I believe she is sacking that con artist Professor Trelawney."

"Trelawney is not a con artist, she made a true prediction to me back in third year." Caelum said absentmindedly, he was scared of the influence that Umbridge could have on his school year.

"Ah, well I'm sure Dumbledore will place an equally competent teacher in her place. Probably someone the ministry hates even more." Lucius replied with a disinterested tone. "Now the two of you need to get some more rest, you've missed enough lessons already this year. You can't afford to miss any more of you want to get your OWL grades." There was the Lucius Malfoy the world expected, the cold father who expected the best of his sons. "I wish to add an extra lesson to your timetable as well. I have arranged with Dumbledore, that I will visit every weekend to teach you extra defence, against torture and other bodily harming spells." Lucius smiled sadly, his eyes holding nothing but fear and worry, so much that Caelum became worried that his father was so close to breaking point. "I don't want either of you in the hospital wing due to spell damage again this year. Please boys, your mother and I will go grey before our time."

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum and Draco's first lesson back was defence against the dark arts. Both boys were anxious, but knew they couldn't hide from this lesson forever. Now, they had a new teacher to meet, and a new wand to test. They walked into the classroom, subdued, hidden amongst the other Slytherins who formed a tight circle around them. Dispersing they headed to their seats, wands gripped tightly. They needn't worry though. The new defence teacher sweeped amongst the desks, her emerald green robe billowing out behind her, the fabric showing the wealth she had.

"Mother?!" Both Caelum and Draco gasped out as the familiar women turned to sweep her gaze across the class, evaluating each and every student.

"It's Professor Malfoy, during class boys." she reminded her tone gentle to those who knew her, but to the rest of the class she seemed cold and uninviting. "I have been asked to replace Madame Umbridge as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and will be getting you ready for your OWLS. Are there any questions about what I'll be teaching?" Her expression seemed to almost dare the students to say something against her, Ron Weasley fidgeted in his seat. As always, Hermione's hand shot into the air. Narcissa nodded at her.

"Hermione Granger ma'am. I was wondering if you were going to teach us the practical, or if you were going to follow Professor Umbridge's lesson plans." Narcissa paused before answering, regarding Hermione and filing information away for later.

"I plan to teach you what you need for your OWL examinations and that includes the practical alongside the theoretical. I plan to start with a recap of your last few years at Hogwarts. We will start with your basic spells such as Expelliarmus and Stupefy and we'll work from there. I want you to partner up and practice those spells, I will observe and see who needs to spend longer on those spells." She finished her spiel with a cool elegance that very few people could play off, which left no room for argument and a strange desire to do as she said, even Ron Weasley kept his mouth shut. Draco and Caelum smiled at each other, it would be odd having their mother in the castle but it meant that they would be safe.

"You can go first, try out that new wand." Draco encouraged Caelum, both facing each other before Caelum held his wand level to Draco's chest. His new wand felt even more a part of him than his old one did. It was a dark wood, with a lighter grain, hawthorn, the same wood as Draco's wand. The cores were the same too, dragon heartstrings, from the same dragon. The strangest part about the wand was the intricate carvings across the handle, the constellations. There was draco and scorpius along with caelum and orion. The wand felt at home with his magic. Caelum cleared his mind and focused on what he wanted to achieve, with only a few utterances he could send Draco flying across the room. But that wasn't the point of this exercise, so restraint was necessary.

"Expelliarmus." He said, his tone neutral. Draco's wand flew out of his hand, without much thought Caelum reached up and snatched it from the air, before sending a quick 'stupefy' at his brother. At that moment Narcissa chose to evaluate his spell casting.

"No, no Caelum. You must put more into the action with the wrist. You have a lot of power behind the spells, you just need to refine them, and making more precise movements will require less magical strength. Give Draco back his wand and try again, this time focusing on the movements." Caelum did as he was instructed and was surprised to feel the affect it had on his magic.

"Thanks. I didn't know that."

"That's my job," she replied cheekily nudging Caelum with her elbow. Caelum looked back at Draco and saw him smiling widely and couldn't help the grin that stretched over his face.

All too soon the lesson had finished. Narcissa Malfoy cleared her theory delicately and the class fell silent.

"It seems that most of you are proficient in casting those two spells, so next lesson we will move on to magical creatures. I want you all to have prepared a foot-long essay on the benefits of using the spells we covered today." The class groaned. "Dismissed." The class filtered out of the room, Hermione was chatting excitedly to Ron about what she thought of Professor Malfoy. Ron just grunted in disgust. Caelum and Draco stayed behind. When the last student left the room and door closed behind them, they rushed to their mum's awaiting arms.

"Boys." She said her expression softening. "How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't come see you when you were let out of the hospital wing, I was setting up here. You are perfectly well again aren't you." She pushed both boys away to arm's length and started to examine them.

"Mum, we're fine." Draco gasped laughing. Narcissa paused her examination.

"Honestly." Caelum added. She nodded.

"So was my first lesson any good?" Caelum was instantly reminded of Hagrid's first lesson as the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Mum, you were perfect. I don't think we've had a teacher that is as good as you." Caelum replied, honesty pouring out of his tone. Narcissa preened under his words.

"Yeah Mum, it's saying something when Weasley doesn't say anything!" Draco laughed. Narcissa only smiled, pride shining through her eyes. She was so proud that her boys could laugh and joke after such a traumatic experience.

"Did you leave the office pink?" Caelum suddenly asked, and Narcissa was a little surprised at the question.

"No, of course not. It was putrid."

"Can I come see it?" The voice of her youngest was full of trepidation and sounded so much younger than fifteen.

"Are you sure?" It was Draco who voiced his concerns first, his expression closed off. Caelum moved closer to his brother.

"You know the answer to that Draco." Caelum replied softly. He closed his eyes in retreat. Caelum was right, he could feel how much Caelum was afraid and how much he wanted to run away but he could also feel the overwhelming sense that he had to do this.

"Okay." He answered, mainly for his mother's benefit. She nodded silently and turned on her heel, leading them up to her office.

The office looked completely different. Narcissa had chosen to return the walls to their normal stone grey and had removed all traces of anything pink, fluffy and cat related. Instead pale blue candles littered the room sitting on shelves in the huge bookcase that covered one entire wall and on the desk and on the cabinet top. The only thing that had remained the same in the room was the desk. Caelum froze when he saw it.

"Get rid of the desk Mum." Draco said panic lacing his voice as he felt his brother withdraw. "Now." With a flick of her wand the desk was gone. Without a word Caelum drifted over to his brother and collapsed in his awaiting arms. "You're okay Caelum. I promise. It's Mum she won't hurt you, see as soon as she realised she got rid of the desk. She wants you to be comfortable. What type of desk would you prefer her to have. Reminder she's quite particular about how things look." Narcissa stepped back and allowed her oldest to comfort his brother, rambling in his ear. Suddenly she noticed Maikoa sliding across the floor towards her, fangs bared.

"Caelum darling, your snake is about to attack me." She said as calmly as possible.

 _Maikoa, no she didn't do anything to me. She's my mother, she's on the list of people you are not allowed to hurt no matter what. Got it?_ Narcissa was glad that her son was responsive enough to stop his snake, but was slightly intimidated by the harsh sounds of parseltongue matched with the he furious glare in his eyes. Maikoa took one more look at Narcissa before slithering back to her master, who had retreated from Draco's arms. Things would take a while but they were in the road to recovery.

"Mum, I have a question about the essay."

"No Caelum, you are not exempt from the work."

"That wasn't it, actually." He replied haughtily. "Are you going to be the only one who sees these essays? Can I write about personal experience from past years?" Narcissa froze while she considered her answer.

"I suppose you can, just make sure none of your classmates read it over your shoulder. Now your father asked me to remind you that, your extra defence lessons will be on Sunday mornings with the both of us in my classroom. Go on, I know you have work to do. Shoo!" Narcissa waved them out of her office, and sat down heavily on her chair. This would be an interesting couple of terms.


	16. Seekers' Games Setbacks

**Hello lovely people. Thank you for the reviews last chapter. gypsyheart79 thank you for your review, I will sort out the grammatical errors soon. This chapter goes from one extreme to the next but I hope you will enjoy.**

 **PureBloodSnake**

 **Seekers' Games Setbacks**

By the time the OWLs came around, Caelum and Draco had fully recovered, Narcissa had settled into her job and was a very popular professor, Lucius had spent countless hours teaching his sons extra defence and Hermione had spent at least two months pestering Caelum and Draco about studying. Draco followed her advice immediately and found himself buried in books and parchment most evenings, Caelum, having more practice avoiding Hermione's strict regime still found time to play quidditch, sleep a decent amount and have tea with his mother. It was during one of these teas with Narcissa did Caelum start to feel strange.

"Mother?" He called as a shiver ran down his back.

"Yes darling?" she called from the back of her small apartment.

"I think something is wrong with Draco." Caelum replied, feeling bile rise up in his throat.

"Has he got an exam?" Narcissa called, sounding slightly closer than she was before.

"No, we share all of our exams. He told me he would be in the library studying when I asked him if he wanted to come." Goosebumps ran along his skin.

"Why don't you ask him darling?" Narcissa had reappeared back in the sitting room they used for tea. "I know you haven't quite reached that stage with your bond, but if you focus on his presence, you'll be able to do it." Daintily she sat on the sofa beside Caelum and drew her worried son into an embrace. "You both are remarkable, I believe you can do it." Closing his eyes and leaning against the warmth of his mother and focused on the negative feeling coming from Draco. Behind that he saw the essence of his brother, a dark honey colour, it was warm and sweet, but there was a twist of darkness. Testing their link, Caelum whispered into Draco's mind.

 **Draco?** He felt a twinge of recognition and tried again. **Draco? Can you hear me?** The feeling of acceptance pulled Caelum further into the connection.

 **Caelum? How-?** The reply was astonished and speechless, Caelum ignored his confusion.

 **Are you okay Draco?** He asked trying to convey the concern he felt through the bond, he could feel, with a crushing sense of his own guilt, when Draco began to feel guilty.

 **It's nothing.** It was then Caelum realised that they couldn't lie over this mental link, Draco's feelings gave him away instantly. Draco seemed to realise his mistake. **Honestly, I'm just a tad bit stressed, I can't get my head around some of the defence theory and I don't want to let Mum down.** Caelum smiled inwardly, it was amazing how different Draco was to how Malfoy used to be.

 **I'm going to come get you and you are going to have a break, and then I'm going to help you. Okay?** Caelum took charge of the situation, not giving Draco the option to refuse and pulled out from his brother's mind. The bond between them was buzzing and Caelum felt that with a bit of practice, it would be as easy to talk to Draco inside his head as it would be out loud. Shaking away the feeling and focusing on the situation, Caelum stood up and brushed down his shirt.

"Can you get some of Draco's favourite tea, some chocolate and some gingerbread please." Caelum directed Narcissa, who studied her son before snapping her fingers and summoning a house-elf. In moments like this it was quite clear that Harry Potter and Caelum Malfoy were the same person.

Draco was about to hit his head on the book in front of him. For the last hour and a half he had been trying to understand the theory behind the protego charm. He could perform the spell perfectly but couldn't understand why it was so effective. This was his mother's subject, how could he face her if he received anything other than an O? In the midst of his panic, Draco felt a presence push at his mind, which retreated quickly. Paying it no mind, Draco glared at the tome on the desk in front of him. The presence pushed against his mind again, this time with a whisper of his name. He paid it more attention. The essence of this person was a warm gold, familiar and warming. This person was passionate and loving.

 **Draco? Can you hear me?** Caelum was whispering in his mind, clearer than before. The connection between them was like a gaping hole in the back of his mind.

 **Caelum? How-?** Draco didn't know what to say, it was the first time they had talked to each other through their twin bond, even though they had been strengthening the link.

 **Are you okay Draco?** The concern Caelum was feeling flooded through the large hole in their minds. A wave of guilt crushed over Draco and he could feel Caelum wince with guilt.

 **It's nothing.** Draco winced as he felt the lie fall into the abyss between them. He couldn't lie over this link, not until he learnt to mask his emotions. **Honestly, I'm just a tad bit stressed, I can't get my head around some of the defence theory and I don't want to let Mum down.** He felt a bit better getting it off his chest. This was really worrying him, he had tried for a few weeks to keep this in the back of his mind- to not think about it too much, but it had all just bubbled over. He could feel the change overcome Caelum as he went from worried to protector.

 **I'm going to come get you and you are going to have a break, and then I'm going to help you. Okay?** Draco felt a surge of appreciation towards his brother. He hadn't mentioned where he was, but he knew Caelum would check the map if he couldn't find him. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be a problem- the connection between him and Caelum had strengthened and he could feel Caelum moving closer.

In a few short minutes, Caelum arrived in an empty classroom, he seemed to instinctively know where Draco was. To see him bent over a textbook with his hair sticking in every direction broke Caelum's heart, but he threw away that emotion before Draco could sense it.

"Come on let's go." He called out, picking up Draco's bag and pulling the book from the desk and placing it in the bag. With his free hand he pulled Draco to a standing position. Step by slow step they made it out of the classroom and to Narcissa's rooms, where she had a tray of everything Caelum requested. As soon as she saw the two boys enter the room, she began to pour the tea.

"Here we go. How are you Draco? You haven't come to tea in such a long time." Narcissa was trying to keep things normal but Caelum could see the worry in her normally bright, now dull, blue eyes.

"I'm okay mother." He answered his voice monotone as he took a sip of his tea. "I'm just spending all my free time studying for the OWLs."

"Well as much as that is admirable, and you could learn from your brother's example a little more Caelum, you could also learn from Caelum's example: relax a little. Stressing yourself out is not going to help you pass those exams. Whatever Miss Granger might say, I know how you work under pressure and Draco you drown. You need to spend less time worrying and then you will do better in the exams. How about after tea, if the quidditch pitch is free, you two have a seekers' game. I'm sure the two of you have been itching to have some decent competition. I do wonder how differently you will fly now that you have this bond between you." Narcissa thoughtfully sipped her tea.

The seekers' game, was not one of Narcissa's best ideas, she thought as she watched both her boys speed across the pitch. They seemed to get more and more competitive the longer the game went on and vicious insults were being traded between the two, both verbally and non-verbally. She watched as Draco flipped the bird at Caelum, who retaliated by shoving Draco as hard as he could, trying to knock him of the broom. The sad thing was, there was no prize involved here, it was only a way to let off steam. But maybe that's what they needed, she wasn't going to interfere until someone got hurt, and by the way things were going it wouldn't be very long. Oh they would be punished for this after though. Draco was more spiteful than Caelum, often bringing up things about his past and the muggles he lived with. Caelum preferred a more physical approach, although even from a distance Narcissa could see that his heart wasn't in every retaliation, only those that were the cruellest. She was quite surprised at how well he was holding onto his temper, it had become a thing of legend: Harry Potter's temper. But she could see none of it now.

"FREAK!" she heard Draco yell before freezing. Narcissa saw the shock on both their faces and in that instance she knew this was something Draco would regret for a while. Caelum spoke to Draco a hard look on his face, his words too quiet for Narcissa to hear before jumping off his broom, holding onto it with one hand and falling a good fifty feet towards the ground. Her heart in her throat, Narcissa stood up, her wand pointing at her youngest son. But taking a look at his face, and seeing nothing but determination, she calmed slightly. What shocked her more than the Gryffindor actions, was that Draco was watching Caelum fall uncaringly. With a flick of her wand she sent a stinging hex towards Draco.

"Caelum!" A voice screeched from the stands. Pansy. "You get back on that broom and stop giving me a heart attack this instant!" Looking up from the approaching ground, Caelum located Pansy and winced at the furious expression on her face, and swung his leg over the broom, and flew to where Pansy stood.

After a lecture from Pansy that left him feeling very ashamed, Caelum traipsed across the pitch, his head hung low, to apologise to his Mother. He knew she knew he was perfectly fine, but still her acted rather rashly. He just couldn't believe that Draco had used that as an insult, especially after he spent weeks trying to convince Caelum that he would never be a freak to him. Luckily what Draco had said had worked and Caelum no longer believed he was a freak, but it still hurt for Draco to use that as a way to get a reaction from him. Draco was receiving his own lecture from Pansy, and from the feeling in the back of his mind, Draco's was a lot worse than his own. Draco's actions were against the unwritten Slytherin rules, he had stood and watched as another Slytherin was in danger.

"Caelum." Narcissa greeted warmly. Caelum breathed a sigh of relief, and felt Draco's annoyance flood through their bond.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Mother. I'm sure you can understand that my actions were trying to get a reaction out of Draco. It didn't elicit the response I expected, and if it wasn't for Pansy I would've carried on falling until the last second possible." Narcissa smiled and patted the bench next to her.

"I understand, it's a trait you get from me. I've done it a few times to spite Lucius. It normally works wonders. I think I understand why it didn't work. What did you feel through your bond?" Drawing Caelum into her side, she could almost feel the distraught radiating off of her son.

"There was a momentary feeling of panic and then it disappeared into something like annoyance because I was 'showing off'." Caelum sighed, burying himself into his mother's embrace. "And now he's furious at me because Pansy's giving him a lecture. I just don't want to feel him anymore." Tears wet his cheek, and Caelum, for the first time in months felt unwanted by the only person he had truly trusted for the last few months.

"It's okay Caelum. He still needs you even if it doesn't seem like it at the moment." His mother's hugs were warm and still felt a little foreign, but they were home. "I have an idea, to get back at him. If you're up for it." Caelum nodded against her shoulder, the fabric of her robe wrinkling under his face. "Continue acting normally around, but block the bond between the two of you. Take a deep breath and focus on the bond between you and imagine it becoming a door instead of a gaping hole." She paused, giving Caelum time to follow her instructions. "Close the door and lock it. That should keep him out for a bit and gives you the option to open it whenever you feel up to it." Looping her arm around Caelum she helped him up and lead him back to the castle.

Draco was listening to Pansy ranting at him, allowing his brother to fall. She didn't care that Caelum was just showing off, not reacting in the way he should have. Draco had called Caelum a freak in the hopes that he would finally put some effort into his taunts. Caelum was no fun to play against when he was amused by Draco's comments. The longer Pansy's rant went on, the more annoyed Draco got at Caelum. He felt distress bury itself into the back of his skull and was immediately concerned for Caelum, but then realised Caelum was just telling their mother a sob story. The anger grew again. He was close to exploding, he wanted to throttle Caelum. Then there was nothing. It was like the first few days of their brotherhood. He wasn't aware of Caelum's every emotion. It was strange, the bond had been so open just a few seconds ago, and now there was nothing. Draco felt fear grip him. The bond was still there so he gave up any pretence of listening to Pansy and focused on the bond, there was a barrier between them now. He must have really hurt Caelum, for this to be the response. Panic gripped him and he sank down on the pitch, shame bubbling up as he fought for something to do to fix this.


	17. Spun-out Soothing

**Hello. My last chapter seemed to raise a few questions so I thought I'd answer them before we start this chapter.**

 **Aestus Maris: Caelum is the chosen one still, even though the prophecy doesn't apply to him, because at the time of the attack at Godric's Hollow, Caelum was thought to be the son of Lily and James Potter, he was still chosen by Voldemort, even though the terms don't technically apply to him anymore. They apply however to the person Voldemort thinks he is.**

 **julesa66: Thank you for the review, I'm sorry that you didn't like Pansy's involvement in the chapter, I wrote it like that because i envisaged that Draco and Caelum would just continue to have a go at each other until one of them got seriously hurt and Narcissa had to step in. I didn't want to take it that far.**

 **Pureblood Mask: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, here is the new one.**

 **mizzrazz72: I agree with you, but Draco is one to get caught up in his anger and forget about the consequences.**

 **FireRuby: The reason Umbridge isn't in Azkaban or dead is because, she still has some political immunity. Fudge is wrapped around her little finger, believing that students need more than a few hours cleaning trophies (without magic), to be a decent disciplinary action.**

 **Okay on to the chapter...**

 **PureBloodSnake xxx**

 **Spun-out Soothing**

Draco couldn't understand it. It had been a month since the incident with Caelum and everything between them seemed fine, except the bond was still blocked. It frustrated him to no end, and without it he made so many mistakes while talking to Caelum. He started having to rely on his mother to get any news about how Caelum was truly feeling. He was devastated. Why did he have to be such a prat? And while he tried to make things better between them, Caelum had thrown himself into studying (much to Hermione's delight) just to ignore him. He couldn't get his brother alone for longer than two minutes at this point in time. One Saturday evening Draco crowded Caelum, who was hot, sweaty and muddy from quidditch practice, into an alcove near the Slytherin common room.

"Draco." Caelum greeted, his voice the epitome of PureBlood politeness.

"We need to talk." Draco ground out, pushing every ounce of his emotions at the blocked bond, hoping it would crack under the pressure. It didn't even move. "I can't stand it." He finally burst out, desperately watching Caelum's face to try and find some emotion. Nothing. "Please Caelum, I can't bare it, I need the bond. Please." He wasn't above begging for forgiveness. "Please forgive me. I know I was wrong, I knew from the moment I said it and I should've felt regret right then and there but I was running on anger. Please Caelum it's been a month and I miss you. I need you." Draco was close to tears, but he saw a faint flicker of pity cross Caelum's face, before he gathered Draco in a hug.

"I'm sorry Draco. I overreacted." But nothing changed the bond was still blocked. Draco looked at Caelum confused. "I refuse to take the block down yet. You still haven't really learnt that you can't use that word with me, not without serious implications. I won't let anyone treat me like crap again, emotionally or physically. And that includes my own family." Caelum turned on his heel and walked out of the alcove and towards a hot shower, feeling good about finally standing up to Draco. Draco stood in the alcove watching his brother walk away, the quidditch robes billowing behind him.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

For the next few days Caelum ignored Draco in favour of studying for their last exam, defence against the dark arts, but a sense of guilt was clouding his thoughts. He had promised to help Draco with revising for this but he never had. Sighing he closed his book loudly, shocking Hermione out of her thoughts, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Where are you going?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"I forgot to do something." He was trying to keep himself calm. He was furious with himself. The problems with defence were the reason that they weren't talking much at the moment, and he could've possibly made it worse. He didn't know what would happen if Draco failed his exam because of this and then hated him forever. Caelum was overreacting. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out the Marauders' Map and searched for Draco's name. He was in Myrtle's bathroom. Why?

Draco bent over the sink, Myrtle was trying pitifully to reassure him, but all she was doing was sending cold up his spine. He couldn't do this. His brother hated him. His parents were expecting him to do perfectly in every subject. His classmates expected him to continue messing around even during the exams, whilst he still got enough sleep. And he despised himself, he couldn't hold his tongue when it really mattered. He was the worst twin. It was fine until Caelum came along and was just so much better at everything. He might be heir to the fortune, but Caelum would be an asset to the Malfoy name.

"Draco?" He heard softly from behind him. Talk of the devil.

"What?" He snapped back, his voice betraying his feelings.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Caelum was pitying him, how dare he!

"You're sorry?! It's been over a month Caelum! A month! I need that bond and you, the person who's supposed to know me better than anyone else, turned his back on me. Do you know how that feels?" His voice cracked and Caelum felt sorry for him, but then he realised how sheltered Draco's life had been.

"Yes Draco, I do. My whole life I have been let down by the people closest to me: the people who were supposed to look after me, neglected me; my first best friend turns against me when I complained about my unwanted fame. My brother, my twin, turned to my bad upbringing to insult me and expected me to apologise to him for reacting badly. So of course I know what it's like Draco." It was scarier when his voice was calm and cold, but Draco knew he wasn't angry. He felt ashamed, here he was acting like an entitled prat, whilst his brother was still suffering from his childhood.

"I'm sorry, please, Caelum." Without any warning Draco collapsed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he let out thick, throaty sobs.

"Draco? Look at me." The stern voice cause Draco to look up at the blurred figure of his brother. He blinked trying to clear the tears. "You're upset, I shouldn't have said that, it only made you more upset." Caelum sank to his knees, pulling his jumper over his hands and wiping Draco's tears with it. "Now, we're going up to Mother's office, she has a lesson right now, so she went disturb us, and we're gonna get you calmed down." For the first time in a long time, Draco felt protected.

Caelum was at a lost, he didn't know what to do. What Draco wanted and needed at this moment were two different things. Draco wanted the bond to be fully functional, but at this point, he wouldn't be able to cope with any more emotions. Slowly Draco sat himself on the sofa and curled in on himself. Caelum busied himself with making tea, and finding the mini fruit pies, that their mother had stashed away. When he returned Draco was fast asleep on the sofa. Smiling lightly, he summoned a blanket and covered his brother, before settling down in the armchair opposite and picking up his book.

Draco woke startled. He could feel something in the back of his mind, a small feeling of contentment. The bond was back! He cracked open an eye and saw Caelum asleep on the armchair opposite him. It was then Draco noticed the blanket covering him, and an absence of one over his brother. Silently getting up, he pulled the blanket with him and placed it over Caelum, who mumbled in his sleep. Draco also took care of the book that had been abandoned on his lap, picking it up and opening it to the bookmarked page. Inside there was a piece of parchment, with Caelum's scrawl and many ink blotches covering it. Draco began to read the notes, realising halfway through, that these were points on the theory of the protego charm. He thought Caelum had forgotten. Reading over the textbook, and Caelum's notes, it began to become a little clearer. He still wanted Caelum to explain, but he was extremely grateful for the notes they still helped to clear things up a little. Caelum shifted in his sleep, and Draco felt the stirrings of him beginning to wake.

 **Have a nice snooze?** Caelum's sleepy voice echoed through his mind.

 **Yes thanks. I'm glad to be able to hear you again, I've missed this generally open feeling between us. Now will you explain what you mean when you say 'positive' feeling.** Caelum moved to sit beside his brother on the sofa and draped the blanket over the two of them.

"Okay, cast the charm, and tell me what you feel. Put as much power into the spell as you can. I'll tell you what I feel." Caelum was a brilliant teacher, he was the right mix of stern, encouraging and thoughtful. Taking a deep breath, Draco waved his wand and a pearlescent shield appeared in front of him. He focused on the feeling of his magic, feeling Caelum immerse himself in it also.

"It feels peaceful. Like my magic can be beautiful and good." Draco whispered, lost in the feeling.

"Right. Your magic has the capacity to be good. Remember that." Draco nodded shocked at the sincerity of the words. "Now the reason why the magic needs the positive feelings is because the magic is good and focuses on the feeling of wanting to protect you or others. Like dark magic takes your malicious intent and dark thoughts to create the spell, protective magic uses your positive thoughts." That made a lot of sense to Draco, not that he would ever tell her, but Narcissa's teaching was nowhere near as effective as Caelum's. The two brothers spent their free revising for the exam before heading to their defence lesson, feeling more enthused than they had for weeks.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The Defence Against the Arts exam approached too quickly in Draco's opinion. He felt ready for the exam, but that meant that Caelum wouldn't spend hours studying with him, just the two of them, no outside influences. Those sessions were helping to heal their bond. But here in the Great Hall, staring at the back of Caelum's head, he was glad that this was the last one. For most of their exams, their bond had been blocked, but now it was back, only for Caelum to block it again, 'because it could be considered cheating'! The clock was ticking down the last few minutes of the exam, and Draco felt the excitement of freedom approaching. One minute left and BOOM! A loud noise from outside the hall shook all the desks. Students' heads jolted upright, now fully awake. The invigilators looked at each other nervously. Last thirty seconds. BOOM! This one closer than the last. Fifteen. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! BOOM! This made the huge doors shift slightly. Fearing the worst, the invigilators, hurriedly summoned the papers to the front and proclaimed that the exam was over, as the doors flew open and a small firework entered, the bright colours leaving a sparkling tail. It fizzled out, and for a moment there was nothing. And then all at once the Weasley twins flew in, riding low against their broomstick as the lit firework after firework in the roof of the Great Hall. COlours lit the air, and the students oohed and aahed in the right places, before chasing the red-headed twins out of the hall

 **Isn't this amazing.** Caelum's voice, full of mirth, danced around Draco's mind. **They always wanted to go out with a bang.** Draco didn't know where Caelum was, they had lost each other in the stampede out into the courtyard, as the Weasley twins put on a fantastical show for everyone, teachers and students alike. Although she was trying to show it, Draco could see that McGonagall was smiling proudly at the two of them.

The last firework exploded and the twins waved goodbye to their audience, loving the attention. The crowd began to disperse as the twins became blurred spots in the distance. Draco stayed rooted to his spot against one of the archways, waiting for Caelum to join him. Surprisingly, an excruciating pain filled his body, snatches of dark hallways and glowing orbs appeared down the bond. Trying to seem indifferent, Draco waited until a few more people left the courtyard, before dashing over to his brother, who was relying on Hermione's support, to stand up right, his breath harsh against his lips.

"I've got him, thanks Granger." Draco looped Caelum's arm over his shoulders and took the burden of his brother's weight, even though he was a lot lighter than he should have been."Caelum? What happened?"

"He's got Padfoot. Voldemort's got Padfoot, in the Department of Mysteries, we need to go save him. He's gonna torture him, because of me. He's Harry Potter's godfather, it's the only reason Voldemort took him…" Caelum's breaths were ragged and he struggled to get free of Draco's grip, no doubtedly to try and run off and jump into some heroics.

"He doesn't know you're a Malfoy?" Hermione gasped.

"No, and he won't know." Draco found himself snapping back, trying desperately to formulate a plan that would allow Harry Potter to go to Sirius' rescue and for himself to tag along without it being too obvious. "It's a trap, definitely. But he expects you to go, because…"

"Because that's what Harry Potter would do." Caelum finished weakly.

"And we'll give him Harry Potter and friends. Granger I'll need your help to get this plan operational." Draco felt powerful, he hadn't been the one to give orders like this before. He just hoped his plan was Slytherin enough to work, and Gryffindor enough to fool the Dark Lord.


	18. Plots and Prophecies

**Sorry it's been a little while, I've found this chapter really hard to write as the how I was going to have this part plan out eluded me for a while, but I think I've got it now. Hopefully this isn't too hard to follow...**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Bold writing- mental communication between Draco and Caelum**

 **Plots and Prophesies**

An hour later saw, Draco grimacing after taking a large gulp of polyjuice potion.

"Essence of Longbottom, delicious." He drawled, shivering as his body began to shift and change. He shrunk slightly, his hair darkened and his fingers, face and thighs became thicker. "This is disgusting!" Caelum was watching with a large smile on his face.

"At least it's Neville and not Crabbe or Goyle, that was like drinking essence of troll." Draco swatted Caelum playfully. "Come on do the charm, Hermione will be back soon." Draco reached for his wand, took a deep breath and pointed it at Caelum, who flinched slightly before nodding. Draco frowned slightly remembering the last few times a wand had been pointed at Caelum. How could he trust anyone with a wand? And yet here he was allowing someone who had previously attacked him, to point a wand at his face. Trying not to prolong the time his brother spent staring down a wand, Draco uttered the words Hermione had taught him.

"et abscondet faciem suam. et abscondet faciem suam. et abscondet faciem suam." Draco watched horrified as Caelum's sharp features melted into the rounder features of Harry Potter, the blond hair darkened to a deep brown almost black and the eyes became bright emeralds. In front of him once more was Harry Potter minus the glasses and gryffindor robes. Pulling the wire frames out of his pocket Caelum placed them on his face, flinching at the cold metal against his flushed skin.

 **We've still got this connection, remember?** Caelum's honey-like voice filled Draco's mind and he smiled, leaning into the mental embrace.

 **I know. This is my plan, remember?**

 **Of course Draco, just don't lose your head, I know you're worried but if we stick together we'll both be fine.** Draco couldn't find the words to respond, so he wordlessly sent his feelings down their bond.

"Harry!" In a flurry of ginger hair, both Ron and Ginny collided with Caelum, their arms wrapping around him tightly. Caelum sighed as he felt the warmth from their hug and returned it as enthusiastically as he could. It was a nice hug, but it wasn't a hug from Draco, those were the best. When the two Weasleys let go of Caelum, a blonde girl, with a similar hair colour to the twins' naturally colour bounced up and wrapped her arms around Caelum.

"Sorry, who are you?" Caelum tried to put himself in the mindset of Harry Potter, the Gryffindor, the saviour of the wizarding world.

"Harry, this is Luna Lovegood, the Ravenclaw I told you about." Hermione was looking at Caelum with slightly narrowed eyes, trying to convey that she told Caelum about Luna, not Harry.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Luna."

"Thanks, nice to meet you too. I think you would look very pretty as a blond." And with that she skipped back to her place next to Ginny.

"Okay, Hermione, thanks for getting everyone here for a lovely reunion, but I only came here to pick your brains. I need to get to London. No one else needs to be involved in this."

"Why are you going to London Harry?" Draco tried to follow Caelum's line of thought, to play along, but he was lost. He wasn't thinking like the Caelum Draco had managed to unravel. **What the hell are you thinking?** He added sending a pulse of frustration across their bond.

 **I'm thinking like Harry Potter, the self-sacrificing Gryffindor. He wouldn't think of letting his friends help him with this sort of thing, just in case they got hurt. Don't worry, apart from Luna they're all Gryffindors…**

 **So they'll follow you into anything like lost sheep.**

 **Exactly.** Caelum's plans were entirely of Slytherin nature and Draco could feel pride bubble up inside him.

"I need to get to the ministry, to the department of mysteries. Voldemort has Sirius there." He paused for a moment to gauge their reactions. "So, Hermione, how do I get to London quickly?"

"Mate, we're going with you. You don't have to fight this alone. That's what being a Gryffindor means remember." Predictable Ron was the first to protest at his best friend running off into danger first hand.

"What Ron means," Draco added, hating that his voice sounded like Neville's, "is how do _we_ get to London?"

"We fly of course." Luna's dreamy voice floated over all their thoughts and mutterings.

Flying on thestrals that only Caelum and Luna could see was terrifying. Draco didn't like it at all, so he clung tightly to the neck of the invisible beast. Caelum's soft calming touches in the back of his mind was his lifeline and he tried to focus on that, rather than the fear gripping him tightly. In his opinion it took far too long to get to London, the only form of long wizarding transport Draco was used to was the Hogwarts express. Admittedly the thestrals were faster than the train. When they landed and Draco felt solid ground beneath his feet once more he sighed loudly in relief, pleased to hear Hermione do the same thing.

 **Well done.** He heard Caelum say in the back of his mind, mirth evident in his tone. **I'm quite surprised you made it all the way here, you looked as if you were gonna throw up before we'd even passed the Scottish border!** Caelum's comment earned him a few choice words in return that made him laugh.

"So where to now mate?" Ron's voice was soft, a tone that Draco was not used to hearing from the redhead.

"Erm… the department of mysteries, I've been dreaming about that door for months." Caelum admitted his voice wavering slightly before he paused contemplating something. Draco paused as well, knowing exactly what 'Harry' was thinking. "Guys, this is the last time you can turn back, and I honestly don't want any of you to get hurt." Typical Harry Potter logic. None of them were going to turn back now. And he knew it, no one needed to say anything.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

"Harry this one has your name on it." The group paused at the end of a row, full of pale blue orbs of various sizes. The one that was in question was small, the size of Caelum's palm, more white than blue. Caelum stepped forward and looked at the row number indicated on the end of the shelf.

"This is where Sirius should be. Here. This was where he was in my vision." Caellum sounded distraught, he wanted so much to protect the ones he loved, a trait reminded Draco that Caelum and Harry were still the same person, they were still recognisable.

"It's most probably a trap." Hermione whispered, lowering her voice and looking around. Draco had the same thought, and began to wonder about the orbs everywhere around them. He recognised them from a trip to the ministry with his father when he was young. He just couldn't remember what his father had said about them exactly.

 **Caelum, these things, I think they're prophecies. I'm not sure exactly how they work but I know that they can only be picked up by the people they're about or the seer who made them. I'm guessing this is the reason that The Dark Lord lured you here. It's a trap.** Fear shot through the bond, not for Caelum's own safety, but for the safety of his friends. Without listening to Draco's warnings he reached forward and grabbed the prophecy.

 **I needed to know why Voldemort is after me, why he killed Lily and James Potter.** Caelum hoped Draco would understand, he'd worked so hard to try and understand some of Caelum's strange actions and habits that had been a result of his previous life. Surely he could understand the need for closure.

"Well, well, well…" a smooth and scarily familiar voice floated through the otherwise silent room. Both Draco and Caelum froze their wands drawn. A figure dressed in intricate black robes, obviously made with high quality fabric stepped out of the shadows, a mask was surrounded by long blond hair that fell down onto their shoulders. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius paused as he stood in front of the group of students, there was his son, before he was his son, stood in front of a couple of Weasleys, a muggleborn, a pathetic excuse for a pureblood and a strange girl who was looking off into the distance. If Caelum was here… then Draco was here as well. He could rule out the Weasleys, neither of them would agree to sitting out this adventure, not if Harry was involved. The strange girl was also ruled out, Draco would look at whoever was talking, he never had the expression of distant and dreamy not since he was a child. However the Longbottom boy looked more like the epitome of PureBlood society, than he had last time Lucius had seen him. Longbottom had grown up well. Maybe Draco wasn't here, there was a possibility that Caelum hadn't told his brother of this reckless plan. Draco's protective streak would never allow Caelum to run into danger, right? As much as he wanted to remove his son from this situation, he couldn't arouse suspicion.

"What do we have here? Little children playing at being adults?" Lucius could see Caelum look at him incredulously, didn't he say not that long ago that he would treat his children like adults now. There was a challenge in his youngest son's eyes, he wouldn't allow his friends to get hurt, but he wanted to make this look believable. Lucius silently acknowledged Caelum's plans, the only problem was Bellatrix.

 **Caelum what are we going to do? We can't hurt Dad!** Draco's panicked voice was perched through the calm on Caelum's mind. He had expected to see their father at some point during the springing of the trap, but what he hadn't planned was for their father to be leading this mission.

 **Draco calm down and focus. You need to be as on top of everything as you can be. We've got to make this look believable. We've got to stop our group from hurting Dad, whilst making it look like we're enemies. That's the only thing we have to do.** Caelum could feel a spike of envy flit through the bond and had to hold back a smile. How at a time like this, could Draco be envious of his ability to keep calm? Surely there were more important things to be worrying.

"I see you've collected the item like the Dark Lord wanted. Now, if you would just hand it over." Their father put his hand out awaiting the glowing blue orb in Caelum's hand.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get it? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?" Caelum was quite pleased at how well he remembered to be Harry. Neither of the Weasleys had figured anything different with this Harry.

"The Dark Lord does not demote himself to trivial task such as this." Bellatrix's voice was nasally and instantly sent a shiver up Caelum's spine.

 **You didn't plan for Aunty Bella did you?** Draco, as always, could read Caelum easily no matter how hard he tried to hide it. **I'll handle her. Out of everyone here, I know her best and she'll single out Longbottom. Dear old Aunty Bella is the reason they're in St. Mungo's; tortured them until they lost their minds.** Caelum was not at all happy with Draco's suggestion, but there was no other option.

"Now, now Bella, we're going to play nicely. Potter's going to be a good little boy and hand over the prophecy." Lucius was leaving little clues for Caelum to follow.

"Why does Voldemort need me to collect a prophecy for him? Couldn't he have sent one of his Death Eaters?" Bellatrix hissed in response to Caelum's questioning and threw a curse towards Caelum, which he effortlessly blocked. That was when all hell broke loose.

Spells, hexes and curses flew from every angle lighting up the otherwise dark room in a multitude of colours. Caelum, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood back to back surrounded by Death Eaters. Caelum was fighting his father, harmless spells flying back and forth as they both tried to stop the other Death Eaters from causing any lasting damage. With one large explosion of magic, Harry turned and ushered his friends to run. They scattered among the many shelves of prophesies the Death Eaters having to split up to follow them. There was a much higher chance of being able to beat them now. Lucius followed after Caelum and Neville, surprised at the closeness between the two of them. For a while the students kept running, firing spells backwards trying to hit their followers, until they met at the end of an aisle once again. Yet again, they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Reducto!" Ginny Wealey's spell burst out of her wand and slammed into the nearby shelves, missing everyone around them. With a small ringing sound, almost like tiny little bells, the orbs began to fall off the shelves and onto the Death Eaters below. Caelum saw an opening.

"RUN!" he bellowed, as the shelves began to fall on their pursuers. Breathing heavily, the six Hogwarts students, bolted through the door they had entered through, only to find no floor. They fell, screams caught in their throats, until Hermione held out her wand and chanted something that neither Caelum or Draco understood through the blood pounding in their ears. They stopped inches before the ground, then landing on the solid floor heavily. Looking around they noticed the room was dark and empty, the only thing in this room was a mound at the centre. On top of that mound was an archway, with a thick silvery substance floating in the middle.


	19. Inhuman Invasion

**Yay New chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Inhuman Invasion**

Standing in this almost empty room, Caelum took the time to check that his friends were okay. Ron had a large gash on his temple but otherwise seemed okay, Ginny had a few scrapes and was breathing heavily, Hermione looked fine but her eyes were darting around quickly, Luna had a split lip and was still looking around dreamily and Draco, his hair was becoming slowly lighter and his face narrower but there was a haunted look in his eyes.

Dray, you okay? His question was met with silence just a buzzing of uncertainty. The two twins met eyes and a feeling of understanding passed between them, neither of them were alright but they were keeping themselves together, just.

Caelum could feel a swarming of magic above them.

"Everybody get down!" He dropped to the floor, hoping that his friends had done the same, but could feel Draco's panic through the bond and knew that his brother was being smothered by the mass of blackness that was swarming above Caelum's head. Cradling the prophecy to his chest and curling into a fetal position, Caelum knew that the only way he could help his friends was to stay unaffected by this blackness.

The darkness cleared and Caelum stood back up. From where he was being held, with a wand pressed to his neck, Draco could see Caelum's face hardened with determination.

Don't do anything stupid. He warned, trying desperately to convey the message with seriousness. He could feel Caelum mentally smirk at him, he had a plan, one that Draco wouldn't agree with.

"Now Potter, why don't you hand over the prophecy and none of your friends will get hurt." Caelum froze at Lucius' outstretched hand, he wanted to let his father deal with all this, he was after all in too deep, but before that he could wreak havoc on the Death Eaters. Handing over the orb Caelum smiled as his friends all shouted in protest. Lucius smiled and with a wave of his hand all the Death Eaters released their captured students.

"See we always keep our promises. Now you little children should go back to school and pretend none of this happened-" without warning Lucius stopped halfway through his sentence as Caelum punched his father square in the jaw. Lucius fell back, the prophecy in his hand falling to the ground and smashing. "No!"

All the Hogwarts students took inspiration from Caelum's tactics and began to fight like muggles. Draco pulled Bellatrix's hair grinning slightly when she struggled to do anything back to him. Muggle fighting although usually useless against spells was working wonders in this scenario.

They fought for a few minutes, the children having the upperhand with the element of surprise. But it wasn't long before the Death Eaters managed to use their superior skills to once again hold the children captive.

"Tut tut Potter, the Dark Lord is not going to be very happy with you, you smashed his prophecy." Lucius ground out, still quite shocked that his son had punched him. "If you want your friends to live…" Bellatrix pushed her wand into Draco's throat, the skin turning white under the pressure. "You just have to stop fighting." Caelum knew that he was well past the time he could do anything to save his friends and brother anymore, they needed help.

As if his thoughts were enough to call for help, a swarm of white smoke made itself into the room and became Sirius, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin and various other people that Caelum recognised. Sirius stepped in front of him, protecting him from his own father.

"Hands of my godson." Swinging his arm back, Sirius landed a solid punch on Lucius. "Go, grab your friends and get out of here, we've got this." Too tired to argue, Caelum ran off towards his brother, who was cowering behind a boulder at the edge of the mound. Both of them stopped to check that the other was okay, before continuing on to round up the others. Caelum hurried them out of the room, glancing back just to see Sirius be hit by a green light and fall back through the veil.

"No!" Caelum called out, moving to run forward, only to be stopped by Draco's strong arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the polyjuice had worn off and Draco once again looked like himself. "Let me go Draco, I need to-" Draco's arms didn't loosen. "Please,". Draco's heart broke at the anguish he could feel pouring through the bond and the sound of Caelum's voice breaking. With Ron's help, Draco managed to pull Caelum out of the room. As soon as Caelum had calmed down slightly, Ron pulled his wand on Draco.

Draco felt the polyjuice wear away completely, and now he was standing in the middle of the ministry wearing clothes slightly too big for him, and trousers that were too short for him and showed his ankles.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing here, you ferret!" And of course it was Weasley that noticed it first. "You're spying for dear old daddy aren't you?" A wand was pressed to his throat and he allowed air to fill his lungs before releasing it in an effort to keep his cool. Caelum looked distraught, having lost Sirius, but at the same time looked determined as if nothing had happened. He probably didn't fully believe what he had seen. In this state, Caelum may not be too much help against his friends.

"Do you think Weasley, that if I was on the side of the Death Eaters I would've fought with my aunt, the homicidal bitch?" Ron looked murderous at the mention of Bellatrix.

"You don't seem to be too hurt, considering you just went a couple of rounds with your aunt. Do you really think we'd believe that? You set it up!" Draco wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. It was a little ludicrous, no one could stop Bellatrix from hurting someone when she had the opportunity.

"Ron, stop it." Hermione called out, trying to put herself between the two boys. "Now is not the time to fight with people who have been helping us." She kept her face stern, even when Ginny pointed her wand at her.

"You knew, from the start. You're working with him, you traitor!" Ginny's face was red with fury, and her wand was letting off a few red sparks that coincided with her anger.

"Stop it, all of you. I asked him to be here, just like I asked you." Caelum's voice filtered over the background noise of the firing of spells, it was authoritative and left no room for argument. Draco hadn't heard that tone from his brother in awhile, long enough to forget the power that came with it.

"Why would you ask him to come along? He's a Death Eater in training!" Ron's cries of protest were seconded by his sister.

"I needed him here," Caelum started to explain, but he was interrupted by Bellatrix slipping into the ministry atrium.

"Dra-co!" She called dragging out the a. "Does daddy know that you're here?" Her voice was flighty and terrifying.

"I'm sure he'll understand my reasoning, Aunty Bella." Caelum marvelled at Draco's PureBlood tone and the fake politeness of his words.

"But Draco," she wailed at the frosty tone. "Cissy would be so upset to see you've turned traitor." Draco theatrically froze at the mention of his mother. In the back of his mind Caelum could feel Draco enjoying this.

"I don't think Mother would be too upset that I'm following my own beliefs, instead of cowering in fear from my own aunt." Caelum could feel pride fluttering in the back of his mind amongst the intense amounts of fear. Bellatrix's face changed almost instantly, from the teasing childish expression to a murderous one.

"How dare you?" She screeched, causing Caelum to step forward in alarm. He was now close enough to be able to jump in front of any spell thrown at Draco. Bellatrix too had noticed his move. Without waiting for her to strike first Caelum used the first spell he could think of.

"Crucio!" The spell didn't have the desired effect, just knocked her off her feet, sending her sprawling towards the ground.

"You have to mean it…" a voice whispered in his ear. The voice was compelling, but the fear he could feel coursing through the bond immediately put him on high alert. Voldemort.

Caelum's first priority was the safety of his family and friends. Taking a deep breath, Caelum focused on locking away the bond between him and Draco and then hid the memories of his new family in a impenetrable box. He would not allow Voldemort to hurt his family.

Draco paused for a second as the connection between him and Caelum disappeared. Well not disappeared as such, there was still a faint electric buzzing that alerted Draco to the continuing existence of the bond. He panicked for a second, wanting to be there for his twin when he inevitably faced The Dark Lord again but the look Caelum shot him was easily recognisable as a warning. Don't. Caelum had deliberately done this and to him it was justifiable, Draco was going to have to accept this and get on with everything.

"Run." Caelum directed his words to his friends, not leaving any room for argument. "This is between me and him, no one else needs to get hurt." The words this time were directed at Voldemort, who nodded. Draco wasn't happy, but he allowed Hermione to pull him away. They ended up in the next room, Draco stood in the doorway watching his brother talk with The Dark Lord. Things were looking to get a little heated, Caelum looked calm though, which was not good. The Dark Lord was going to lash out and Caelum was going to end up hurt again. A hand landed on his shoulder, he spun round wand pointed at the figure of his father.

"I didn't realise you were here." Lucius spoke softly.

"Where else would I be? He can't lie or hide anything from me." Lucius looked at his eldest, shocked at the open defiance on his face. That was something new, there was not much that caused Draco to argue with his father, even less to cause him to argue with him in public. That shocked him for a little bit, but he was proud that Draco was finding a mind of his own.

"No matter what has changed, Caelum and The Dark Lord are going to always end up as opponents. You can't keep serving him, if you want to protect Caelum." Draco's wisdom surprised Lucius and he looked at his son with fresh eyes. Having Caelum back in their lives had been wonderful for Draco, and if he and Narcissa weren't careful, that could end all too quickly and they could lose this new, strong boy.

Caelum faced Voldemort again, but this time he was an entirely new person. He was far more proficient with duelling, and knew how to keep his calm.

"Nice to see you again Tom. It's been a year, give or take a couple of days. How have you been?" His mother would be proud with his etiquette, even though he faced his worst enemy.

"Now is not the time for pleasantries Potter, you were supposed to collect something for me." Voldemort's voice was cold and he hissed when it came to the s.

"Ah yes, there was a little bit of an incident concerning that, my fault entirely, but there is no prophecy anymore. Unless you want me to collect the shards of glass?" In contrast to Draco's anger which was heated, Voldemort's anger was cold and stifling.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Expelliarmus." Red and green hit each other, splintering off into the surrounding area. Caelum was glad he had gotten everyone to leave. In the corner of his eye he could see Draco and his father watching in the doorway, concern and fear etched identically in each of their faces.

Dumbledore arrived through one of the fireplaces, green flames similar in colour to the killing curse. He slipped past the observers, quietly not announcing his presence until he was almost in the centre of the fight.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." Caelum was infinitely glad to see Dumbledore, he was exhausted and wasn't sure how long he could last in a duel. With Dumbledore here, he was safer. In a blink of an eye his back hit the wall and brightly coloured spells were flying through the air. Caelum sat mesmerised, watching the duel between mentor and enemy with rapid interest. Although his defence knowledge was a lot better than it had ever been, Caelum had no clue what was happening in front of him. There was large balls of water and snakes made of fire. Several times he tried to get up, only to be slammed back to the wall by a surge of magic.

Draco watched as glass exploded and shot towards Dumbledore and Caelum. He could feel his father's hand tighten on his shoulder as they both watched in horror. Caelum had gotten himself off the floor without any interruption from Dumbledore this time, and stood behind the man who was his champion. The old man raised his wand and a pearlescent shield appeared inches away from his face, moments before the glass hit and turned to sand. Caelum shielded his eyes and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Until he noticed the Dark Lord was gone.

Caelum felt the cold enter his body before he could feel the intrusive thoughts of Voldemort. His body was trying to fight it off, like the possession was an infection, but little could be done.

"You are weak, old man." He could feel his mouth moving and hear his voice saying words, but they weren't his words. He pushed hard against the cold and dark presence that had begun to invade his mind. No. No. No. He would not allow Voldemort to use him as his puppet. He could vaguely hear Dumbledore's voice whispering words of encouragement, it did little to help. He forced his eyes open, it was if they had been weighed down, and in the distance spotted Draco's heartbroken face. Realisation surged through him. Friends.

"You're the weak one…" he ground out deliberately directing his thoughts to happy ones of him, Hermione and Ron. Laughing in the Gryffindor common room, Christmas at the Burrow, the hug they shared when Hermione was un-petrified, tea at Hagrid's, quidditch. Images of laughter and smiles flashed through his mind, faster and faster as his felt Voldemort's hold on him grow weaker and weaker. "You'll never love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you." With one last push, Voldemort was forcibly evicted from his body.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter." Blackness overtook the world and the last thing Caelum felt was the extreme fear and panic that flooded through the bond.

Voldemort disappeared, Ministry photographers had gotten their photo and had been sent away again, all before Draco could get anywhere near his twin.

"Caelum. Oh god. Caelum." Caelum was limp in his arms, unresponsive. Taking out his wand, Draco pointed it at his little brother, who at that point looked years younger than Draco, and shakily removed the glamour. Not that it did anything to hide how bad Caelum looked. Holding his brother close, Draco refused to allow anyone other than Madame Pomfrey cone anywhere near Caelum. He held his hand all the way through the medical procedure and the torturous day after in which he did not wake.

The next morning, Caelum started shifting in his bed, closing the gap between him and Draco.

"Caelum?" Draco's voice was rough with the lack of talking he had done over the last twenty-four hours.

"Draco?" The tired voice was the highlight of his world, and Draco quelled the urge to squeeze his brother tight. Caelum sat up and looked around, his head hurt but other than that he seemed fine. Draco on the other hand looked awful, his eyes held a deep sadness to them and it looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks.

"Draco where's Mum and Dad and Sirius?" Caelum thought he could see Draco's heart shatter at the question.

"Mum's teaching her last few classes, Dad was arrested for being a Death Eater, he was caught at the ministry. They threw him in Az-" Draco's voice cracked. "Azkaban. And Sirius- he's dead Caelum. He fell through the veil. No one knows what happened to the body. I'm so sorry." Caelum's world broke, he hardly felt the arms that wrapped themselves around him, he hardly registered Madame Pomfrey checking him over. He hardly felt anything, he was numb.


	20. Grief and Guiles

**Yay another chapter! Thank you ever so much for your reviews, I do read every single one of them and I do keep them in mind when writing.**

 **Thank you once again to my soulmate Lauren for allowing me to pester her into reading my chapters. I love you xxx**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Grief and Guiles**

"I want to do this alone, Draco. Please." Draco frowned, it had been a week since Sirius had died and for the last week Caelum had refused to acknowledge it. Draco, however, had noticed that Caelum was reacting to everything more extremely. He laughed more at things that he didn't find funny, he would suddenly stop mid sentence and become all sullen then pretend he had just forgotten what he was going to say. Nearly everyone bought his act, But Draco could feel the tendrils of dark thoughts slip through the bond and began to think Caelum was depressed. He wanted to write to their father for advice, but Azkaban were not allowing Lucius any privileges.

"Promise me that you'll tell me immediately if you don't feel up to it. I'll be out here." Pointedly Draco pointed to the seats outside Dumbledore's office. He wasn't pleased that Caelum was going in alone to discuss such a delicate topic such as the contents of the prophecy.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Dumbledore recited the prophecy, staring off into the distance.

"I don't understand. That's not about me. My parents haven't 'thrice defied' the Dark Lord, and I wasn't born at the end of the 'seventh month'; my birthday is June." Caelum could feel himself become a little panicky, he knew he was overreacting but everything was beginning to feel too much. He tried to take a calming breath, it shuddered from between his lips. Draco was pressing slightly against their bond, reminding Caelum he was always there, the dark honey colour a place of comfort for Caelum to find refuge. He allowed to indulge himself in that small bit of comfort; Draco seemed especially pleased that he was able to help and Dumbledore sat patiently waiting for Caelum to calm himself down.

"The prophecy applies to Harry Potter and at the time where Voldemort marked him as his equal, you were Harry Potter in all but biology. Prophecies do not account for muggle sciences such as biology. What the prophecy probably did take into account was the fact that you were raised as Harry Potter. If you were raised rightfully as a Malfoy, there would be no Voldemort for you to fight."

"So because I was Harry Potter on that Halloween, the prophecy applies to me?" Caelum was a little confused, surely magic couldn't be that vague? No wonder Hermione hated divination.

"Essentially yes. The glamour placed on you was very old magic, old enough that more modern magic such as divination is not compatible." Dumbledore is trying to help, Caelum reminded himself, he's not trying to make you feel as inept as you did in muggle physics lessons. "However in a roundabout way you are the child of the prophecy."

"How?"

"You were stolen from your parents at the end of July, which prophetically could symbolise a re-birth." Caelum could feel doubt forming in his mind, this was too convenient.

"What about the thrice defied part?" What was Dumbledore going to say to fill that gap? There was something in the back of his mind telling him not to trust Dumbledore. It was most likely Draco, but there was also something a lot older and instinctual, like a childhood fear. But the headmaster had helped reunite him with his family.

"That's a more complicated matter. It's more what they have done since they have found you: they haven't told Voldemort about you, although their loyalties lie with him. Your parents refused him a place at Malfoy Manor over Christmas break, which they knew there would be consequences for. But most obviously your father helped you last week at the ministry. Your parents love for you has given them strength to defy the Dark Lord. In some mysterious ways, you are the child of prophecy, Caelum Malfoy." Dumbledore looked over his half-moon shaped glasses, his eyes twinkling slightly as he smiled sadly.

"Okay. I have another question. What does it mean when it says 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'? That doesn't really make too much sense to me. Surely we've been living while the other survives for a few years now?" Caelum could feel Draco's impatience affecting his impatience for answers and he was struggling to keep his cool.

Can you just calm down slightly and be a bit more patient? I promise you I'm doing fine. I think we're almost finished anyway. The words felt a little empty, they didn't have too much feeling behind them and Draco easily picked up on that, but he did calm down a little and Caelum could feel the impatient nagging subside slightly.

"I think Caelum, for I'm not too sure, that it means that you are the only one that can kill Tom Riddle. As for only one of you surviving, I imagine that is because Voldemort is not going to stop hunting you down until he kills you. Even if you evade that fate, you're not really living if you're constantly in the run." Dumbledore looked into the distance, his eyes hardening for a moment of a second, before the twinkle returned and he smiled warmly at Caelum. "I think that is enough for today, your brother seems to be getting close to joining us." As he walked out of the familiar office, Caelum couldn't help but think there was something more to that grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

"I didn't get it all, can you repeat it?" Hermione sat with a muggle pen and notepad, scribbling down the prophecy rather rapidly. Narcissa sat slightly stiffly next to the brown haired muggleborn fascinated by the muggle pen. Caelum and Draco sat opposite the two witches, curled up on the sofa, a blanket over the both of them. Since his meeting with Dumbledore, Caelum had been even more jittery than usual and kept seeking Draco's protection. Draco was quite happy to baby his little brother, but e was incredibly worried, and with the looks his mother kept shooting him, he could tell she was worried too.

"So, at first glance this doesn't seem to concern you Caelum, but I'm guessing Dumbledore explained how you fit into it." Hermione tapped her pen against the pad in thought. The four of them were trying to figure out the prophecy for themselves. When recounting the meeting with Dumbledore, Draco had pointed out that he could feel mistrust across their bond and questioned the interpretations that Caelum had received, so between them they were about to figure it out.

"He gave me two ways that the prophecy could be interpreted to mean me: one being, that at the time of the attack that truly marked me as 'the chosen one' I was Harry Potter in all intents and purposes. The glamour was apparently old enough magic that divination doesn't take it into account." Hermione muttered something under her breath about an 'imprecise branch of magic' and Caelum shot her a small smile. "Second was that, in prophetical terms, the requirements applied to me."

"How? Your birthday is in June and we are the Dark Lord's followers." Narcissa lowered her eyes in shame and trailed of at the mention of being on the opposite side of the inevitable war to her sons.

"According to Dumbledore, because my life was completely changed at the end of July when I was taken, that can magically be considered a birthday. Dumbledore called it a 're-birth'?"

"How dare he? How was you being taken away from your family a good thing?" Hermione looked outraged, Caelum curled further into Draco's side.

"The other part was that without realising it you had defied Voldemort, by not telling him about me, for refusing to allow him to stay in our house at Christmas and for Dad helping us last week." At the mention of Lucius, Caelum became very quiet and Draco sent as much comfort down the bond as he could. Sensing the uncomfortable silence thrumming in the room, Hermione spoke up.

"Well let's try to look at differently. We can start by translating it into simpler terms. Let's see: 'the person who will kill Voldemort is going to be born. His parents have defied Voldemort three times. Born at the end of July. Voldemort will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power that Voldemort doesn't know about. One of you must kill the others neither can live while the other survives. And then it starts to repeat." Hermione was using her business only tone and Narcissa edged closer gesturing for Hermione to give her the pen.

"You use it like a quill, right?" At Hermione's nod, Narcissa began scribbling down on the notebook. "The first line is self-explanatory, I don't think we need to look too much into that. The second one is interesting, if this refers to Caelum rather than Harry Potter, we need to think of three ways Lucius and I defied the Dark Lord before the two of you were born. The wording of the prophecy makes it sound like it is past tense, whoever it refers to will have defied him three times before the birth of the child, or before the child was marked." Caelum froze slightly, how had he not figured that bit out when Dumbledore was spouting nonsense at him, that was basic primary school English!

"So we need to look at it separately, let's start with before Caelum was marked as The Dark Lord's equal." Draco knew his brother was beating himself up for not realising he was being manipulated, so he spoke up subtly reminding his brother that they were all going to help figure this out. "Surely spending your time searching for Caelum instead of doing the Dark Lord's tasks is considered defying him." Caelum nodded into his brother's side.

"You prioritised finding me over him, that in Voldemort's opinion is betrayal and open defiance." Draco was a little unnerved at how easily his brother spouted knowledge of the inner workings of the Dark Lord's head. "He would also consider something like talking about his plans in distaste a form of defiance. Loyalty to him is complete subservience." The more that Caelum spoke the more confident he became and both Hermione and Draco could see Harry Potter more than Caelum Malfoy.

"Caelum," Hermione spoke softly, reaching out to squeeze his knee slightly. "You don't need to hide behind a façade, we all know that you miss Sirius. It's not healthy to bottle it all up." Hermione thought she saw a tear fall down Caelum's face and the way he curled into Draco's side even more confirmed her suspicions.

"Right, so what's the next line?" If there was any glimpse of Caelum's true emotions it had disappeared behind the mask as quickly as it had slipped through.

"Not right now." Narcissa stepped in after watching the interaction between her boys and Hermione. It was obvious that Caelum wasn't dealing too well with Sirius' death. She would have to figure something out to stop him from dangerously bottling everything up. Thinking about the prophecy would ultimately lead to thinking about Sirius and Caelum wasn't ready for that. "We made the first step, now we just need to take a break and reconvene later on. Caelum I'd like a quick word before you go." Hermione and Draco quickly departed the room knowing they were not wanted nor needed anymore, although Draco glanced back, making eye contact with his brother before nodding and following Hermione out of the door.

Allowing the silence to settle, Narcissa took a deep breath before turning to her youngest who was still curled up on the sofa. He looked tiny.

"Darling," She paused thinking of the right words and took a seat next to Caelum allowing him to snuggle into her like he had done when he was a baby. "You can't bottle this all up, it's dangerous and neither your brother or I can bare to see you suffer like this. We want to do all we can to help, but we can't if you don't tell us how to." She paused once again to allow Caelum to consider her words. She wondered if he and Draco were talking right now, or if his mind was solely focused on her. "I lost a cousin that night. Sirius and I didn't get on too well when we were children, but occasionally we'd join forces against Bella, Andy or Reg. Sirius could pull some cruel pranks. Once when he was annoyed at Bella, he turned her hair the most awful shade of Gryffindor red and nothing she did could remove the colour. It took two months for the spell to wear off." There was a small sound coming out of Caelum's mouth. A small laugh. Narcissa felt herself smile. "Another time…" and the stories continued. The more she talked, the more therapeutic this session felt.

"Thanks Mum. That's helped a bit. D'you know Sirius is, was the only one to treat me exactly the same as Harry Potter and Caelum Malfoy?" Narcissa felt her eyebrows knit together.

"What about Hermione?"

"Hermione's great and has adjusted to all of this really well, it's just, there are moments where I can see her realising she is best friends with a Malfoy, a Slytherin who can talk to snakes and has a pet one around his neck. Moments like that I catch her pinching herself. I also know that she's treating me differently, trying too hard to keep things the same between us. It's making it hard for it to be the same between us. When it was Harry and Hermione it was effortless friendship. Now that it's Caelum and Hermione the friendship is slightly forced and I don't want that. Sirius was the only constant in both my lives, and he's gone. I don't think I want any ties to Harry Potter any more." Caelum was picking with the edge of his sleeves and Narcissa was in half a mind to tell him off for fiddling but left it.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad and I, back in the summer, decided that at some point we would kill off Harry Potter, so that I could be Caelum Malfoy without any ties. That time's now. We're going to kill Harry Potter."


	21. Demises and Desolation

**Thank you for your reviews once again, please keep them coming :) Also thank you to Rosie for reading this and once again to Lauren who refuses to let me spoil this for her.**

 **Key:**

 _Written Letters_

 ** _Parseltongue_**

 **Telepathic link between Caelum and Draco**

 **~PureBloodSnake xxx**

 **Demises and Desolation**

It was the middle of the summer holidays when Ron received the Daily Prophet from his owl Pigwidgeon.

"What?!" Molly Weasley came running into his room after hearing the scream.

"Ron, what's wrong?" In a flurry of red hair, Ron burrowed into his mother's embrace, clutching the paper tightly in his hand.

"Harry's. Dead." The words came out between ragged sobs and Molly's only response was to hug Ron tighter as he sobbed for his best friend.

A while later both her and Arthur sat together at the kitchen table, the paper sat between them.

 **The Boy-Who-Lived dies after battle at ministry**

The headline was bold and black and pictures of Harry throughout the years danced across the pages. "Potter, aged fifteen, died last night in 's a few days short of his sixteenth birthday. The son of Lily and James Potter fought Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic at the end of June which ended with Potter duelling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter succumbed to his injuries last night." Molly let out a sob and buried her face into Arthur's shoulder.

"After everything that boy's been through; to die like this!" Quiet sobs were heard throughout the night in the Burrow, except in the twins' room, they were silently celebrating for their friend.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

In Wiltshire a different story was occurring. Caelum sat in his room cutting out the story of Harry Potter's death and placing it in his journal.

"What are you doing?" Draco leant against the doorway that connected their rooms together.

"Keeping a memory." If Draco was confused he didn't question it, just sat on his brother's bed.

"Is it really a good thing telling the world you're dead? The Dark Lord may use that as an excuse to go even more crazy." The concern pouring down the bond caused Caelum some anxiety and he began to stroke Maikoa absent mindlessly, she hissed in pleasure, but even she could tell something was wrong.

 _ **Is Caelum alright? He tastes scared**_.

 _ **I'm fine Maikoa, just a little worried about this whole situation with Voldemort and Dad being in Azkaban.**_ Draco watched on expectantly, when no translation came Draco cleared his throat noisily.

"Right. Sorry, she was just a little worried about me." Caelum refused to meet his eyes and Draco, even without the bond, knew that his younger brother was suffering under the weight of everything.

"We all are Caelum, you need to open up a little more often, were not going to judge you." Draco consciously kept his voice soft, he wanted to scream at his brother to tell him to stop being stupid. "We're going to end up losing you, if you carry on bottling things up inside, and I don't think Mum can take another loss. So if you can't pull yourself together for you, pull yourself together for her." Draco had noticed that the more Caelum masked his emotions, the more he acted the Gryffindor golden boy, so the only way to reach him was to play on that Gryffindor mentality of saving others rather than yourself. Draco was slightly disappointed with the relapse of personality, he had worked hard to get his twin away from this self-mutilating behaviour, away from the nightmare-ish past and now all of that was undone.

"So, Voldemort going even more crazy? It'll draw him out into the open and the public will be fighting more battles. That gives us the time to figure out this prophecy and how to kill him without having to be too careful. Also if Voldemort believes he has more power, he may break Dad out of Azkaban and we won't have to lift a finger." Caelum's words surprised Draco, despite his past musings, Caelum was still a Slytherin at heart, but a reckless one and that was scarier than a Gryffindor mentality. Draco was scared, he needed to get help for Caelum and the rest of the world that he had accidentally damned.

It was a scary thing, reading about your child's death, but Narcissa had to remember that Harry Potter wasn't her son, but a fake version of her son. This obviously was going to affect her sons in different ways, but she wasn't sure how. It was Caelum's decision to do this, but she knew that grief had pushed him to do it so soon. Was it really that wise of a decision? She should know that grief stricken decisions were the worst type of decision, she herself joined the Death Eaters after her favourite cousin Regulus had died. She had believed she was following in her younger cousin's footsteps, finishing what he has started, but it was not worth it. Not with her sons' lives on the line.

When Draco walked into his mother in the hallway, she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Darling?" At her voice Draco's head shot up, checked behind him and then seemed to disappear inside his head, before meeting her eyes. She was shocked to see nothing but determination in his eyes.

"Mum, can we talk please? It's about Caelum." Nodding silently, Narcissa led Draco to Lucius' office. Technically it was now Draco's as he was now Lord of the Malfoy estate with Lucius in Azkaban. Sitting in front of the desk, giving Draco the chance to take his rightful seat. Instead he took a seat on the edge of the desk. In the silence that followed Narcissa marvelled in the change that had befallen her eldest, he was no longer the selfish heir that they had raised.

"I'm worried about Caelum, he's not dealing with Sirius' death, at all. Those sessions you two had talking about his life at the beginning of summer helped for a while, but I think it just made him forget that Sirius is dead. Now this stupid plan of his to get Dad out of prison is going to get so many people killed!" The more Draco said the more his voice portrayed his emotions. Draco paused, catching his breath, Narcissa opened her mouth to say something when Draco's eyes glazed over slightly. "No! I don't want you here!" Narcissa froze, ready to scold Draco for his manners, when she realised he was most likely vocalising the mental conversation between him and Caelum. "Caelum, I didn't mean it like that. I'll talk to you afterwards- no don't ignore me! Caelum!" It fell silent once again. A moment later Draco began to speak again. "He's far too involved in everyone else's lives, even Weasley, who's picked on him since September! Yet he has no care for his own life! I don't understand how! Surely he would at least want to preserve his own life for us, his family, at the least, but no! He infuriates me and right now he's in my head trying to figure out why I'm pissed at him!" Ragged breaths passed through his lips and silence once again fell. Draco leant forward putting his head in his hands and hiccuping sobs left his mouth. "I can't be the strong one anymore mum, I can't cope with all his problems."

Caelum could feel anguish pouring down the bond and he knew it was his fault. He had been so selfish lately, focusing on his own problems instead of the fact that his brother and mother were grieving a family member too. He would have to go stay somewhere else, give them a break from him and his tumultuous emotions.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know it's a little strange and out of the blue, but can I stay with you for a couple of days? It's been a little trying here at Malfoy Manor, without Dad here, all three of us are finding the house a lot bigger and more stifling. Although I don't know much about what the Manor is like, having only been here for a total two and a half hours at Christmas, I can tell that this place used to hold a lot of life. I need a break before I go insane._

 _Yours Faithfully_

 _Caelum Malfoy_

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

When Hermione Granger received a letter from a beautifully groomed owl, she immediately thought something was wrong. The Daily Prophet that had arrived a day before had made Hermione simultaneously want to cry and cheer. She felt a permeated sadness at the loss of Harry Potter, but a joy filled her at the thought of Caelum being free from the figure of Harry Potter. When the letter arrived Hermione expected something telling her that what she had read was true, and both Caelum and Harry had died because of what You-Know-Who had done. When the letter arrived, Hermione did not expect it to be Caelum asking whether or not he could come stay with her and her parents for a few days. Her immediate thought was to reply with an affirmative, but then realised having to explain why her and a Malfoy were best friends to her parents was going to be difficult.

"Hermione dear, it's lunch time." Her mother's voice called up the stairs, and Hermione sighed quietly. Since the news of Harry Potter's demise had reached them, Hermione had been treated like she could shatter into millions of tiny pieces ever since, even though she had told her parents that her and Harry had not seen each other for most of the year. Thinking quickly on her feet she wrote a sloppily written letter to Caelum, asking if it was agreeable to tell her parents the truth.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Hermione didn't say much and her parents avoided talking in favour of taking turns looking at her and sharing worried looks. So when Hermione escaped to her room, she breathed a sigh of relief. The beautiful owl was once again sat on her windowsill, preening itself with it's beak, it was obviously a Malfoy. It held a scrap of paper in its talons. One short phrase was scribbled on it, in the now elegant scrawl of Caelum Malfoy. _If you think it's for the best._ Remembering to throw the owl a treat, she ran downstairs to where her parents were watching the local news.

"Mum, Dad, can I have a friend to stay for a few days?" Her voice took on the sickly sweet timbre it always did when she asked her parents for something.

"Sure darling, who is it?" From the glance that passed between her parents, Hermione knew they were glad she was acting normal again.

"Caelum Malfoy." She watched as the looks on their faces flicked between happiness to concern to questioning.

"We thought you didn't get on with the Malfoy boy, darling." Her father's voice was hesitant, still afraid of breaking her.

"Well that's an interesting story Daddy," She was playing the little girl act and her father fell for it. She took a seat in the armchair opposite her parents and told them all about how Harry Potter became Caelum Malfoy.

"Well I don't think it'll be a problem if Caelum came to stay for a few days, do you dear?" Hermione almost leapt into her mother's arms at the statement, but she restrained herself, only smiling brightly.

"Why not. Maybe he could bring his mother to visit so she can help explain the Wizarding World to us." Her mother and father glanced at Hermione, looking worried once again, but Hermione was too happy to care: Caelum was coming to visit!

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

"Mum?" Caelum's voice echoed through the empty halls of Malfoy Manor.

"She's in the sun room." Draco had crept up behind him, making him jump. Since their mental argument a few hours earlier, neither twin had said anything to each other, choosing to completely ignore the other. It was the first time they had deliberately ignored each other's presence without blocking their bond. Neither of them were finding it easy.

"Caelum, I just wanted to say-"

"Dray, I'm a complete-" Both started at the same time, neither finished as they both knew what the endings of both thoughts were. Smiles grew on their faces and they simultaneously linked their arms around each other, hugging fiercely. Draco drew back from the hug, looking at Caelum's face, obviously having sensed the guilt that had fleetingly flooded his mind.

"Stay please." Draco's words were quiet and mournful and Caelum wanted to give in to his brother's demands.

"Dray, I can't. I need this, just like you need a few days not worrying about my mental health. We'll always be able to reach each other." Long, slender fingers reached up to tap at Draco's temple. "You won't even realise I'm gone." Caelum pulled out of the hug and ran in the direction of the sun room.

Caelum stood in the hall waiting for Narcissa, a small, bulging bag sat on the floor by his feet. Draco appeared to his left and silently the brothers pulled each other into an embrace, Draco resting his chin on Caelum's head.

"I'm going to miss you. We haven't been apart since we found you." Draco's words were whispered against his hair, but Caelum heard them loud and clear.

"I'll miss you too, but we'll be alright." Caelum heard himself say, it was more to reassure him than it was to reassure Draco. Narcissa stood in the shadowed corner of the room, watching her two boys say goodbye, once it had gone on long enough Narcissa stepped out of the shadows.

"Come on then Caelum, have you got everything? Maikoa? Your wand? Your toothbrush?" As the list went on Caelum nodded to every object, not taking his eyes off Draco.

 **I love you.**

As soon as the words were thought, Narcissa gripped Caelum's arm and apparated him to the Granger's house.

 **I love you too.** Echoed around Caelum's head, slightly fainter now that the bond was stretching a large distance.

Mrs. Granger answered the door and held out a hand for Narcissa.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Jean, Hermione's Mum." Narcissa took the offered hand and replied courteously.

"Please, Narcissa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Would you like to come in? Caelum, dear, Hermione is upstairs first door on your right." Both blonds followed Mrs. Granger into the house, separating at the bottom of the stairs.

"Caelum darling, have fun, and don't forget neither your brother or I are too far away should you have any problems. I'll see you in a couple days." Narcissa kissed the top of her son's head before following Mrs. Granger into the sitting room to be interrogated about the world she had grown up in. At the top of the stairs Caelum was greeted by a large hug from his bushy haired best friend.


	22. Kittens and Koreros

**Hi everyone, I'd like to apologise for any spelling mistakes there may be in this chapter, I write these chapters on my phone and at the moment I am wearing fake nails which make it very hard to type correctly. I will at some point go back answer check the spelling and grammar in all of the chapters, but I love writing these and don't want to think about past spelling mistakes at the moment! Also thank you ever so much for the reviews again, they really help me develop the characters.**

 **Key:**

 **Telepathic bond between Caelum And Draxo**

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Kittens and Koreros**

Draco wasn't coping well. It had been forty-five minutes since his mother and Caelum had left to go to the Grangers', and already he felt lonely. He knew he was supposed to use this time to figure out the things in his own head, but all that was rattling around was the thought of the his Mum and Caelum never coming back. It was stupid, he knew that, but he couldn't be left alone with his thoughts. He feared abandonment, he knew that and above all else, that's where his thoughts wandered to. He knew Caelum was happy to be united with Hermione and he knew that their parting statements were not final, but they did feel final.

 **Dray, are you alright?** Caelum's warm honey-like voice resonated through his skull.

 **I'm fine. Just working through what's in my head.** He could almost see the lie float towards the pulsing mass in the back of his mind that was Caelum.

 **Have you thought about getting a pet?** Was all Caelum replied, if he knew Draco was lying, he didn't say. Draco didn't respond.

That's how, twenty minutes later, Draco found himself in Diagon Alley, standing outside the Magical Menagerie. Here he was sixteen years of age about to buy a pet because he was lonely and needed someone to confide in. A little bell rang as he opened the door and a little man in a black cloak covered in animal hair appeared behind the desk.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you today?" The excitable attitude of the salesman was a little off putting but Draco smiled politely.

"I'm just browsing at the moment." With a sharp nod of his head, the salesman left Draco to wander around the shop. He wandered straight past the owls, not yet needing to get another owl, Serpeverde would never forgive him if he did. The next section of the shop is full of reptiles and amphibians. Draco looked at the toads and frogs in distaste, he would never get one of those, only the witches in children stories actually owned a toad. The reptiles, however did pique his interest, he was fascinated by Caelum's snake Maikoa, even if she did scare him slightly. By looking at the various snakes he realised that Maikoa wasn't a commonly found snake. Neither his brother nor his father had told him what type of snake she was.

"Excuse me?" He called out to the salesman who was by his side in an instance.

"Have you taken a liking to one of my snakes Mr Malfoy?" Draco hated the false confidence that radiated off of the small man.

"Not really, you see my brother has this snake and I don't seem to see it here. I was hoping you could tell me what type of snake it was, I was hoping to buy some food for it while I was here." A lie, but now that he thought about it, it was probably a good idea.

"Of course Mr Malfoy, can you tell me some of the most unique characteristics?" Draco nodded, picturing Maikoa in his mind.

"She has charcoal-black scales and a slightly lighter underbelly and throat. She also has glassy green eyes. And she's of the venomous type." Draco listed the characteristics off, watching the salesman get more and more nervous as he continued.

"I think you're describing a black mamba, Mr Malfoy. It's considered the most lethal snake in the world. Neither Magic nor muggle medicine can cure its bite." Draco paused for a second, mentally containing his panic and pretended to look bored.

"And what does she eat?"

"Depending on how large she is, anything from small rodents to small birds." The hesitation in the salesman's voice told Draco that Maikoa was only a baby.

"Thank you. I'm going to continue looking now." After the discussion and the panic Draco was feeling about Maikoa, he didn't think a snake was for him. The rodents were next on his tour of the menagerie. He didn't even stop to look in any of the cages, it was pointless. He was never going to get a rat or a mouse, even if he did want one, it would quickly end up as one of Maikoa's snacks. The cats were the last pets he could look at. Draco knew he would find something here.

When he first laid eyes on him, Draco knew the kitten was for him. Its silvery white coat was beautifully groomed and its pale blue eyes watched him carefully. Draco fell in love immediately. He stuck a finger through the bars of the cage and felt a paw bat at him.

"Mr Malfoy, I see you've met our Scottish Fold. It's a male that has been neutered. Do you want me to get him out of the cage for you?" Draco nodded mutely and waited silently for the salesman to collect the key and return. The kitten was placed into his arms and immediately Draco felt the connection between them. There was no need to look any further.

"I'll take him." He nodded to the salesman. "And whatever else I'll need for him, along with a few mice for my brother's snake.

Taking the kitten home was a was scared of taking him through the floo, but he could see no other option. Hugging the kitten's case close to his chest he threw the other stuff through the fireplace before sending himself through, curling around the case even more.

"Draco darling, what's all this?" He didn't know what to expect when he stepped out of the fireplace, but his mother standing there with the bag of dead mice in her hand, was not it.

"I went to the pet shop, what you're holding is some treats for Maikoa. The rest of the stuff is for my new kitten?" His voice rose at the end, as if asking his mother permission, even though both of them knew it was too late to change the fact that Draco now owned a cat.

"Let's see it then." Narcissa requested, placing the mice on a table and holding her arms out. Placing the case on the floor with the utmost care, Draco opened the door and gathered the kitten in his arms. The kitten immediately began nuzzling his face and Draco smiled despite himself.

"Darling, he is adorable. I love the grey pattening on his face that travels down to his tail." Draco took a closer look, in the darkness of the shop he couldn't see the pattening on the cat, the grey was hardly distinguishable from the white of the majority of its coat. "What's his name Draco?" Draco froze for a moment, looking at the cat, contemplating.

"Algieba." (Al-gee-bah) The name seemed perfect for the cat, a star in the constellation Leo that was the brightest star seen with the naked eye.

"That's lovely Draco, I'll let the house-elves know that you have a new pet, they'll help you set everything up." With that Narcissa went to leave the room, she paused at the door. "Darling, Caelum's going to be absolutely fine, the Grangers are lovely people." Without waiting for a response she left the room. Cuddling Algieba close to his chest, Draco felt the weight lift of his shoulders as his mother said the words he so desperately needed to hear.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum could feel contentness radiating through the bond and smiled lightly. He didn't expect any of the Grangers to notice, but he wasn't shocked when Hermione did.

"How's Draco? I know the two of you haven't been separated since your family found you." Hermione was watching across the dinner table with a knowing look on her face.

"I don't think Draco's going to miss me much, he's just got himself a kitten. I haven't met him yet, but Draco assures me that Algieba is adorable." Mr and Mrs Granger listened to the conversation between their daughter and her best friend with slight confusion.

"How do you know he's only just bought himself a kitten? If you haven't met the cat yet, surely it's too recent for you to know?" Mr Granger commented. Caelum didn't know what to say, he didn't want to reveal to these muggles that he and his brother had such a powerful bond even if they wouldn't understand fully.

"Draco told me before I left, he had already picked which cat he wanted and was leaving to pick it up at the same time mother and I left to come here." Hermione kicked him under the table but Caelum minutely shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" As soon as they had reached the safety of Hermione's room, she had asked the question she had kept bottled up for the last half hour.

"I don't want too many people to know. It's a lot more private than me being Harry Potter and Caelum Malfoy." Caelum sat heavily on the bed. "I thought ditching the fame and the expectations of Harry Potter would make my life easier, but it hasn't. I'm constantly fighting and then making up with Draco. Every little thing we do seems to annoy the other and yet it hurts is both so much when we fight. I still need to figure out this prophecy and then how I kill Voldemort, all while figuring out how to get my father out of Azkaban. I thought being a Malfoy would give me the chance to be a kid!" Sometime during his rant, Hermione had sat down and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Here's what you're going to do…"

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The three days that Caelum was at Hermione's although made bearable by having Algieba to play with, was dreadfully long for Draco. His mother had been out a lot of the time, so it had been him and an empty manor. Occasionally he would talk to Caelum through their bond, but he had got the sense that he was at Hermione's to sort through the stuff in his head (with Hermione's help) and talk it through with his best friend. Draco's green-eyed monster clawed at his heart at the thought of Hermione being the first person Caelum had turned to in a mental crisis, especially as no-one knew the inner workings of Caelum's mind as well as he did. Then Draco's rationality would fight off the monster and he could accept Caelum's decision to go talk to someone else. Draco too, had sorted out his thoughts, often whilst talking out loud to Algieba. Draco knew he could be pushy and he knew he treated Caelum like glass ninety percent of the time and he had to change that, but it was going to take some work and he needed Caelum to open up willingly more often. It was unusual for him to say, but Draco was willing to make a compromise. As soon as Caelum got home.

Narcissa had left fifteen minutes ago, surely it didn't take that long to apparate and then disapparate with a small child and a small bag to the place you had just left. Draco was pacing the hall, Algieba at his ankles, following his every move. With a small pop, Narcissa and Caelum appeared in the hall. Without waiting for Caelum to gain his balance back, Draco had leapt across the room and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

 **Miss me much?** Draco almost laughed in delight, it was so good to hear Caelum's voice in his head so clearly, when he was at the Grangers', Caelum had sounded as if he was underwater, now it was back to normal. Draco felt calm again.

"Yeah." He mumbled into Caelum's hair which tickled his nose.

"Come on then, I want to meet the newest member of our family. Where is Algieba?" Caelum pulled out of the hug and looked around for the small white kitten that was currently hiding behind Draco's legs. Spotting it, Caelum crouched down and reached out for the kitten, he came running into his arms.

"Draco, he's adorable. He's such a cuddler as well. How are you going to take him to school without showing the world that you actually like to cuddle?" Caelum had stood up again and was now face to face with Draco. The kitten turned to look at Draco and then seemed to look back and forth between the two brothers, confused as to why there were two of his owners. In his confusion, Algieba accidentally clawed Maikoa, who uncurled herself and looked like she was about to strike the small cat. Both twins noticed at the same time and Draco grabbed a hold of Algieba and Caelum stepped backwards.

 ** _Maikoa, this is Algieba, my brother's kitten. He is not to be hurt, for any reason._** Seeing the snake scared Draco even more now he knew how dangerous Maikoa was.

 ** _But when I grow bigger the cat will be perfect size for lunch_**. Caelum shivered slightly at the words and he knew these were words he wouldn't be translating for Draco.

 ** _No Maikoa, plus Algieba is only a baby, he'll grow too_**. Caelum made sure he left no room for argument. Maikoa let out a grumpy hoss, before winding herself back around his neck.

"Oh, before I forget, I got some food for Maikoa." Caelum followed Draco out of the hall. "The shop keeper at magical menagerie says that she's a black mamba, the most dangerous snake…" Narcissa watched as her two boys walked into the house together, smiles on their faces, chatting amiably.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Neither boy could bring up their issues whilst the other looked so carefree and happy, so they procrastinated talking to each other about important things. It took them a couple days to sit down and talk about things, no distractions. Maikoa was locked away in her tank in Caelum's bedroom and Algieba was in the sunroom playing with Narcissa, so the boys sat on Draco's bed for the talk.

"I'm sorry," Caelum started out and shushed Draco when he tried to protest. "If some things I say sound hurtful or cruel, I don't mean it, I just want to be completely honest." Draco was silent for a little bit, mentally going over the list of things he wanted to say and realised the same was true for him.

"As long as you take what I say as my honest opinion and not as unnecessary criticism or hateful comments." Both boys nodded and Draco stuck his hand out as if agreeing a business deal. Caelum smiled mischievously, gripped Draco's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, now to business." Caelum said when they released each other. "First things first, as flattering as it is to know that you want to protect me because you love me, you keep forgetting that I am the same age as you and don't need to be treated like a child." Draco stopped short, he hadn't seen it like that.

"I didn't realise." He said quietly and felt the mattress dip slightly as Caelum moved closer.

"I know you didn't, that's why I'm bringing it up. You have the tendency to forget that I, too, am sixteen years old and have been through the same amount of magical training as you. In fact I can kick your arse easily in Defence. Plus as much as I like to forget what's happened, I have survived a lot more than you, hopefully, ever will. And look at me, I'm perfectly sane! I'm okay, please don't treat me like fragile glass." Caelum's words weren't cruel but spoken softly, in Draco's opinion that's what hurt the most.

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's all I ask Draco." Caelum's arm pressed against Draco's and Draco felt warmth radiate into him.

"My turn. You bottle up your feelings, which is particularly dangerous and you might explode sometime soon. Literally. Your magic could explode out of you!" Draco kept his voice quiet but his words were harshly spoken, betraying his true feelings on the subject.

"That can really happen? Wow." Caelum quietened immediately when Draco glared at him. "Not the point, sorry."

"You haven't told any of us what your life was like before we found you, all we know is that it wasn't good. You've obviously not had a good childhood, you were most probably malnourished, we're guessing that you were abused and we're guessing that you didn't know much about magic. But we can't help you get to your naturally height and weight, because we don't know what happened to you. You won't open up about anything to do with The Dark Lord either, so none of us can help you with that part of your life either. Face it Caelum, I don't know anything about you from before you became Caelum. Yes, I know Harry Potter is dead, but his experiences and friends still shaped who you are today!" Draco was a little breathless by the time he finished his rant and was very surprised to see Caelum smiling at him. "What?" He snapped, unable to help himself.

"We should've done this ages ago, all the tension has practically flowed out of us. I know we've still got a bit to work through between us, but can we work on fixing these two things first?" At Draco's nod he continued. "I know you would like me to spill all about my childhood right now, but I can't, and I think Mum needs to hear it too. Plus I don't think any of us want to deal with all those issues all in one go, it'll be a bit of an overload." Caelum's smile had disappear behind a mask of thinly veiled distraught.

"We'll start with the simple things then." Draco decided, relishing in the grateful smile and shoulders slumping in relief. "What was your favourite colour?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Blue. Favourite food?"


	23. Tearful Therapy

**Hello lovely people, I apologise for not uploading another chapter sooner, but I've been a little distracted with writing what hopefully will one day be my own novel and writing one-shots for the Riverdale fandom which I have found myself a part of. I hope to get back into the swing of things with this one, but I cannot make any promises as my last ever exams are approaching and I really would like to do well before I head off into the big wide world ?**

 **Thank you for sticking with this**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Tearful Therapy**

Neither Draco nor Caelum had been in this room before, despite the exploring they had done in the last couple of weeks. The room was furnished with a cream sofa and matching armchairs, all with pale green accents. The rug and the walls matched the green accents and overall there was a sense in calm in this room. Both Caelum and Draco could see why Narcissa had suggested this room for Caelum to tell the two of them about his childhood. Draco was the most anxious out of all the Malfoys, his protectiveness and worry for Caelum's mental state whilst retelling these stories was overriding the feeling of anger he knew he was going to feel. Caelum, on the other hand was feeling numb. Draco's anxiety was beginning to annoy him and he just wanted to get it out of the way. Deliberately, Caelum chose an armchair and dragged it opposite the sofa, before sitting down. He moved the green cushion from behind him and placed it on his lap, squeezing it tightly.

 **Caelum are you going to be okay?** Draco's voice was shaky and Caelum almost sighed in frustration.

 **Dray- we've talked about this: I. Am. Not. Glass. Are you going to be okay after I share what's made me so messed up?** Okay, so maybe Caelum was a little more wound up than he thought, but it was possibly Draco's influence as well.

 **I think it's perfectly okay to question how you think you're going to cope when you're doing something this huge and emotionally draining.** Draco could feel Caelum's own emotions pulsing against his own. Caelum was almost entirely numb, but there was a small amount of self-loathing as well, Draco concluded that, that small amount of loathing was making Caelum question his emotional stability which caused him to react more to Draco's questioning. After their talk a few days ago, Draco was sure that the bond between the two of them was stronger, but he hadn't voiced this to Caelum.

When Narcissa walked through the door with Snape trailing behind her, Caelum was tempted to call the whole thing off.

 **I know you didn't get along in the past, but he's family and he's the most qualified to help right any lasting physical effects.** Draco's words were the only thing keeping Caelum from fleeing.

"Mum, Professor Snape." He stated, false politeness seeping in his tone, Narcissa wanted to reprimand him for the tone, but Draco's quick shake of the head stopped her.

"Mum, Sev. It's nice to see you again." Draco's voice was a lot more courteous than his brother's.

"Boys. Now I know that I may not be a wanted visitor." Snape looked at Caelum when he said those words. "But I am godfather to both of you and your mother feels I should be here, to better understand you. We have had our differences in the past and I want to resolve our problems." Caelum nodded in response and gestured to the seats around him. Narcissa took the seat next to Draco on the sofa, whilst Snape took a seat on the other armchair. He was an outsider to this conversation, but that was what he preferred, he could watch all three Malfoys like this.

Caelum fiddled with his fingers and the Malfoy crest hanging around his neck, before making eye contact with Draco. Snape mentally noted the nervous behaviour and the way in which Caelum relied on his brother for reassurance. Taking an audibly deep breath, Caelum began to talk quietly.

"When my mum- when Lily and James Potter were killed, I was sent to live with Lily's sister and her family. They were muggles." Snape inaudibly sucked in a breath, no wonder Harry Potter had been a troubled child, from what he could remember, Petunia was a horrible person, he doubted much had changed. "From what I have been told, Petunia found me on the doorstep the morning after the Potters were killed, with a letter from Dumbledore tucked into my blankets. She took me in and raised me. She already had a son, a boy a couple months older than me but a lot bigger and a lot more spoilt. The Dursleys own a three bedrooms house in a nice village called Little Whinging, Surrey. One bedroom was for Petunia and Vernon, another for Dudley and the third for Dudley's broken toys. Until a couple of days before my eleventh birthday, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. My cupboard was also used as my punishment, whenever I did any accidental magic. I was locked in the cupboard for days on end, only coming out a couple times a day for toilet breaks, a shower and minimal amount of food. I had enough not to starve." Caelum paused his eyes darting between Narcissa and Draco trying to gage their reactions. Narcissa had gone stuff as a board, her hands balled into fists so tightly that her knuckles were white. Draco, on the other hand, was fidgeting. His fingers were playing with the buttons on his shirt and his leg was bouncing up and down. Caelum was glad he wasn't sitting next to Draco. Gathering the courage together, Caelum looked at Snape and was pleased to see that the potions master was not looking at him with pity, just his usual calculating expression.

"The treatment you have just described perfectly explains your slight stature and bad eyesight. We can easily fix that with a couple of potions, however they take a while to brew." Caelum nodded at his godfather before turning back to his mother and brother, sitting back in the armchair in complete silence.

"What else?" Draco's voice broke and Caelum almost refused to continue, it was hurting his family too much. But he had started, he couldn't give up halfway through.

"Their son, Dudley, was a lot bigger than me and was a bully. He scared other children into hating me and he would play this game called 'Harry-hunting'. He would chase me around and hurt me when he caught me. Vernon encouraged it. He too would beat me when Petunia was out of the house. It was never too serious, but it was enough. Petunia, although she never hit me was in some ways, worse than her husband and son. Petunia would make me do the chores. By the time I was four, I could cook a full English breakfast and weed the garden. I also knew how to bleach the tiles and what colour they should be when they were clean. The older I got the more extreme the chores became."

"What's bleach?" Narcissa asked politely, her voice strained.

"Erm… it's a muggle cleaning chemical, that's really dangerous." Caelum tried to explain but all he received were blank looks.

"It's a muggle potion that is a very good cleaner. As Caelum said, it is very dangerous, a lot of muggles drink it as a way of committing suicide. It erodes away their insides almost instantly." Caelum smiled gratefully at Snape, still a little surprised that the man that had tormented him for several years was being so openly helpful.

"How old were you? When you started using the bleach?" Draco's voice was almost non-existent, if it wasn't for the same question echoing around inside his head, Caelum would not have heard.

"I was probably four or five when Petunia introduced bleaching things into the daily chores. By that point I knew not to put any of the cleaning products near my mouth." Narcissa was trying not to look horrified at that revelation, trying to keep her face neutral to not scare her son into not telling the rest of his story. Draco, however, was not so good at keeping his true feelings hidden, and Caelum wanted to run from the emotional pain he was causing his brother, the only thing that kept him in the chair was the knowledge that it would hurt both of them more if he didn't tell them the entire truth. As if sensing that the notion to flee was at the forefront of his mind, Snape encouraged Caelum to continue.

"The chores weren't too bad, it gave me something to do, I especially enjoyed doing the gardening, I liked bringing life to a hostile environment." Caelim smiled slightly before taking a deep breath and continuing, his fingers playing with the edge of his shirt. "The worst part was when I messed up something, the tiles weren't clean enough, I accidentally burnt something while cooking or planting the flowers in the wrong order. If it wasn't too serious, I was given extra chores to do the next day, or the chores would be harder, I had to wash many things with a toothbrush over my few years with the Dursleys." His joke fell short and the answering silence was deafening. "There was only one thing the Dursleys hated more than my inability with the chores set, and that was talking about magic. As I said before, my worst punishments came from accidental magic. By the time I got to Hogwarts age, I knew not to say the word 'magic' without understanding the consequences. When the first letter came, I was treated like more of a freak than normal. They started to watch my every move with distrust as if even breathing would be a cue for me to gain complete knowledge of the wizarding world and curse them for how they treated me. They were also petrified that the letter was addressed to my cupboard, they thought that someone was watching the house and how they were treating me. They were right, but she didn't care what was happening to me in that house." The bitterness in Caelum's tone took them all by surprise and Snape wanted to question his godson about this woman more but didn't want to move the conversation off topic. "Her name was Arabella Figg, a squib, who has too many cats." Caelum supplied he details readily, the vehemence in his voice increasing as he spoke. Snape noted that whilst he talked about the Dursleys, Caelum's voice was hollowed out and almost narrator like, distancing himself from the events slightly, but this squib had caused Caelum to hold a grudge.

"Figg is a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix." Snape's voice was slow as if the answers to everything was crashing down on him.

"So Dumbledore most likely knew about Caelum's mistreatment and just left him with those abusive muggles?!" The fury in Draco's voice shook Narcissa and Snape, but Caelum just looked on numbly, becoming more hollowed out as the facts were revealed.

"Draco…" the sound that slipped through Caelum's lips was not his voice, it wasn't a moan, it was more of a plea for help. Within seconds Draco's anger had dispersed and he was at Caelum's side, helping him out of the armchair.

"We'll finish this later." The authority in which Draco spoke to his mother and godfather surprised the aforementioned adults and they let the twins leave without much question.

 **Caelum? Please just acknowledge that I'm trying to talk to you.** Draco sighed as he once again received no acknowledgment from his twin, he was beginning to get worried. Snape's truthbomb about Figg being a spy for Dumbledore had shaken Caelum more than the actual retelling of the events of his childhood. Draco was furious, Dumbledore's golden boy, his most valuable weapon by the sounds of things, was in an abusive home and Dumbledore knew and did nothing!

 **Draco… stop…** The words in his head were quiet and sounded far away, but it was enough.

 **I'm sorry, I just can't stand that he knew you were being abused, I can't stand that he treated you so awfully and then expect us to treat him as a hero for bringing you back to us.** Draco knew that it was probably unfair to unload this on Caelum at this very moment but he couldn't keep quiet, it was as if a fire had been lit that he couldn't extinguish. The same fire that caused him to rage also caused him to curl up in the bed next to Caelum who had closed his eyes and was shaking slightly.

"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you again." Draco meant every word of the whispered promise.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Caelum's harsh whisper that evolved into a sob echoed around Draco's head. Without anything to say in return, Draco offered his comfort as best he could by letting his brother bury his face in the junction between his neck and shoulder and cry, tears staining the expensive fabric. If this was what Caelum needed right now, he was not going to argue.

"I'm sorry that we have to go through this. I'm sorry that life with us isn't simple. I'm sorry that life is falling apart bit by bit. I'm sorry that we'll have to do this again. I'm sorry…" the rest of Draco's apologies went unspoken, but with the way Caelum clutched at Draco harder and his sobs racked his body, he understood.


	24. Matches and Paper Hearts

**Hello lovelies, it's been a while since I published, but it's been busy. I'm in my final year of school and it is exam season so the stress is real. Riverdale has just ended and I am shook and Eurovision was on. It's been hectic.**

 **Due to exams I am going on hiatus on this fic for about a month and a half, but as that's it takes me to upload a chapter normally, it shouldn't seem too unusual. The only difference is I'm not going to start writing another chapter until 22nd June. after that I should upload more regularly as I won't have anything to do with my existence.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me**

 **~PureBloodSnake**

 **Matches and Paper Hearts**

The relationship between Caelum and Draco had strengthened since the tears at the end of the their attempt at discovering the horrific events of Caelum's childhood. The two of them hardly separated from one another and Caelum only spoke to Draco in whispers since. Narcissa watched on worriedly, seeing her son become more and more a shell of his former self as the days passed. After a week of no change she requested Draco's presence in her study after dinner.

"I'm worried about Caelum." Her words were blunt and she knew that they would have the most impact. Severus looked up at her, shocked at the lack of eloquence and Draco looked down at the floor, thinly-veiled sadness dancing across his features.

"He's shut down, he won't talk unless absolutely necessary and even then it's more urgent than what most people class necessary. He refuses to acknowledge our bond anymore and I can't feel him. Instead of helping him, all that session did was the opposite, we made him worse." The fear on Draco's face was evident and Narcissa felt her heart shatter.

"It's not too uncommon," Severus began softly and Draco almost laughed, thinking about how Caelum would have reacted to this tone of voice from the professor he knew as harsh and unyielding. "Dredging up the past from where Caelum had it locked up in his mind was most probably going to cause issues, however things often get worse before they get better." Draco wasn't sure if Severus was talking with professionalism or as a replacement father figure, he wasn't sure which he would rather hear.

"But at the rate Caelum is going, he won't have time to get better!" Draco's frustration at the situation caused him to ignore any form of eloquence he had ever been taught.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa's voice was a lot calmer than her son's but they all could hear the urgent edge.

"I know that he's ignoring the bond, blocking me out, but the numbness, the feeling of giving up is so strong that it's slipping through somehow. I don't know what's going to happen when he actually does give up. I feel like, as his magic is so in tune with his emotions that it'll probably help him kill himself!" The silence that echoes around the room is deafening and Draco wants to curl up in a ball, his hands over his ears, his eyes closed, forgetting the world. Instead he curls in on himself and sinks down into the empty chair, his fingers grasping at his hair.

"Right then." Narcissa's voice is shaky but still a lot stronger than either she or the others in the room feel. "We don't let him have the chance to do that to himself. He'll hate us for a little while, but we'll have to get over that, it'll be better in the long run. Severus you'll take watch during the day under the guise of remedial tutoring- we'll make up some excuse. I'll take evenings and Draco, you take the night watch, I don't want you to stay up watching him, just don't leave him alone, sleep in the same room. Agreed?" The two men opposite her nod their heads sombrely and rise to leave.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

It's extremely awkward to start with, Caelum was very quiet and withdrawn around Severus, preferring to sit in silence whilst Severus lectured him about the topics. For several days they continued in that fashion, Severus tried getting Caelum to open up and respond to questions or start a conversation. Nothing worked. It seemed as if Caelum had no interest in the tutoring whatsoever, but his written work was next to perfect. Severus was surprised, he had not expected such a high level of work after witnessing the school-work of Harry Potter. The involvement progressed slowly, Caelum became more attentive and then began to actively take notes during his sessions. Severus took that as improvement and eagerly reported back to Narcissa, who was equally as excited about the news her youngest seemed to be opening up a little.

Narcissa too, had been making good progress with Caelum. She spent the evenings with her son, deciding it was time that he, like most PureBlood children, learnt how to play a musical instrument. Narcissa gave Caelum the choice of the instruments that Malfoys or Blacks usually played and he chose her sister Andromeda's viola. Narcissa smiled when he picked up the beautiful instrument, she had always thought that the mellow toned instrument had the nicest sound when played properly. Watching Caelum place the instrument under his chin and hold the neck of the instrument delicately, Narcissa could see the resemblance between Caelum and her side of the family. His fingers were thinner than the Malfoy fingers, his chin was slightly rounder and his eyelashes were dark brown almost black. He still looked every bit a Malfoy but it was nice to see that he was a Black as well. She just hoped that he wouldn't inherit the Black madness. Shaking away her worries, Narcissa instructed Caelum how to hold the bow and play the open strings. She expected to cringe at the sound he made when he first put bow to strings, but was pleasantly surprised at the smooth but slightly uncertain sound that emitted from the instrument.

"Can you read music Caelum?" She questioned, her voice gentle as if talking to a wounded animal. Caelum noticed her tone and logged it in the back of his mind, with Draco's refusal to sleep alone on his mind and Severus' insistence that he needed remedial tutoring despite the fact that all his work was coming back with very few corrections. He wanted to say something but instead he shook his head and muttered an almost silent 'no'.

"Ah, well that will cause a little bit of a problem. If you already knew how a music score worked I could get some viola music and point out what notes are the open strings, but I don't know anything more than that. Viola music is different from most other instruments, a viola plays in the alto clef, where most instruments play in treble or bass clef." Caelum looked at his mother blankly, he had no clue what she was talking about, only really knowing that music was the black dots on lines. "Ill contact my sister Andromeda and ask for some help, that viola you're holding used to be hers. She was a wondrous player but gave it up when she was disinherited by our parents. I think it hurt too much to play after that." That was interesting. His mother still cared for her oldest sister, quite fondly, if her wistful expression was anything to go by, but Narcissa was still trying to instill some PureBlood traditions on her sons. There was obviously a lot more to this story and Caelum wanted to ask but couldn't.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

At the end of the fortnight , Narcissa called both Severus and Draco to her study. Silence wrapped around the room as they settled into their seats and waited for someone to speak.

"I'm really impressed with how quickly this has worked." Severus started and Narcissa shot him a smile, neither noticing Draco curl in on himself as he heard how easily his brother had caught on and pulled the metaphorical wool over their eyes. Draco wondered if it would be less obvious if Caelum had literally pulled the wool over their eyes. "To start with Caelum would not say a word and looked more disinterested than those Weasley twins ever were. His written work was almost perfect, hardly a mistake insight. It was a joy to mark. Then he started to pay attention in our sessions, little things at first and then for the whole session and then taking notes. If Caelum keeps improving at the rate he is, going back to school would be a breeze for him." Draco smirked to himself, if Caelum lasted until school started there would be no obvious signs that anything had ever been wrong with him, no one other than himself and the other two in this room would even know that Caelum had ever been struggling. In that aspect Caelum was the perfect Slytherin.

"That's wonderful. I've found that Caelum is a natural at music, he's taken to the viola like a duck to water. He seems really focused on learning and doing well with the instrument. It never occurred to me that music could heal so much. Caelum seems especially interested in my stories about my family, even asking a few questions here and there." Draco sighed, his mother and Severus were so desperate to see an improvement that they were missing the falseness of it all, the speed at which Caelum had improved was too remarkable and Draco didn't believe it for one second. "Draco?" Narcissa prompted.

"He's not made any improvement, in fact I'd say he's gone even further down the path we want him to abandon. He knows what we're doing and he's trying to get you off his back a little. He doesn't talk at all now in the evening. He's smart enough and aware enough to realise that if he pretends to be better, pretends that he is interested you will quickly get off his case and let him go back to suffering in silence. The only reason he isn't doing that around me is because he knows he won't be able to get away with it. I can see through him and he knows that." Draco struggled to reign in his anger at the obliviousness of the two adults in the room with him. He could see them sharing looks of disbelief and amusement whilst he was talking, he knows they think that he's saying this stuff because he's the only one who hasn't made any progress and wanted to devalue their progress. That's what the single spoilt child Draco would have done. In moments like this, Draco hates that he was allowed to become that horrific child who gained enjoyment from others suffering.

"I'm sure if you keep trying he'll eventually talk to you again. I'm sure he doesn't want to lie to you that's why it's taking a little longer for him to open up. Opening up to you would mean opening up about everything because he can't keep things from you, once he gets the ball rolling, he will tell you everything." Narcissa sounded so certain and Draco admired her optimist but mentally condemned her foolishness, instead he smiled forcefully and left the study.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum was fed up of constantly learning things he was already familiar with. His lessons with Severus were repetitive and it seemed like they were out of topics to study, even in his worst subjects. He found himself trying to come up with excuses to avoid the lessons, volunteering to spend time in the library researching or writing practice essays. His music lessons with his mother were nowhere near as bad, he enjoyed playing the music, especially after his Aunt Andromeda sent some music and instructions on how to read the alto clef. He felt proud of his progress, especially after mastering a version of Ode to Joy. He was definitely progressing faster with his playing than Narcissa had expected and that was good, it meant that he was fooling her a lot easier than he anticipated. As much as he enjoyed the music and beginning to get a piece of the childhood he missed, he wanted to be able to lose himself in the music and not have his mother worry about him having a break down. The hardest part of Caelum's day was the nights with Draco. He couldn't pretend to be getting better with Draco. Even with their mental bond blocked, Draco would still be able to tell that he was lying. It all got too much after three weeks after he started being monitored every moment of his day, he needed an escape from holding everything in.

An escape came in the form of Draco. One Saturday, Draco walked into what had become their room in the last few weeks, and started throwing some of Caelum's clothes into a bag with a couple of books and some money. Caelum didn't say anything just watched his brother in confusion, Draco was in a hurry, but was still being extremely careful about the noise he was making.

"You need out of here." Draco spoke up after the bag had been zipped up and placed on the bed next to another, empty bag in which Draco was throwing his own clothes. "I need out of here. So we're going to France for a couple days, just the two of us. Mum doesn't know yet, she's out with friends and I've left a note on her desk. Severus is out as well so now is the perfect time to go." Without waiting for an answer, Draco grabbed Caelum's hand and the bags and dragged him to the fireplace where he reached for the floor powder. To save time, both of them clambered past the grate and stood still as Draco threw the powder and spoke their destination out loud. Stumbling out of the grate, Caelum looked at his surroundings and realised this place was an apartment with a golden chandelier hanging in the room they had flooed into. This apartment looked expensive and Caelum could tell that it was definitely Malfoy property, even if he hadn't known it existed. Draco had placed down their bags on the floor and headed over to the curtains that were hiding the outside world, and flung them open. Caelum felt his jaw drop as the Eiffel Tower appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to Paris Caelum."


	25. Parisian Pastries

**I'm back! My exams are all done and I've finally finished school for good so I'm out into the big scary world now, so I should have a lot more time to dedicate to writing.**

 **maximumpotter97: Thank you so much for you good luck message, my exams went alright paper wise, but the organisation was dreadful and I ended up with the wrong paper for one of them, so I hope that I've done okay. Fingers crossed.**

 **JayBat: Of course the Malfoys have an apartment in the seventh Arrondissement. I agree, there is nothing better than starting your morning by going to a boulangerie in France.**

 **Erimenthe: Draco has a lot to learn but his intentions aren't due to his over-indulged childhood, he does genuinely want the best for Caelum. As for whether Draco regrets the trip... you'll have to read and see.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews, I honestly love reading your comments and a lot of the time I do take into account what you've written so please carry on reviewing**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Parisian Pastries**

Paris was beautiful and a lot more magical than Caelum realised. He could understand a lot more of the language than when he had last been to this country over Christmas break, thanks to Draco's lessons and was loving having an iota of freedom. Draco insisted that they did things like tourists this time around and so their first morning started by visiting the closest boulangerie for breakfast croissants and pains aux chocolats. Munching on their pastries, the two boys walked down the street to the Eiffel Tower.

"Bienvenue à la Tour Eiffel." Draco shuffled past Caelum and spoke to the lady at the ticket desk.

"Deux billets pour la sommet s'il vous plaît."

"€29 s'il tu plaît." Draco handed over the money with only a slight struggle with currency. "Merci." The lady handed over two tickets and pointed in the direction they needed to go. Caelum was amazed, Draco's french was eloquently spoken and made him wish that he too had spoken the language since birth. But for now he was going to enjoy the Eiffel Tower.

Draco was amazed at how easily his plan seemed to have worked, the bond between him and Caelum had opened up as soon as Caelum had forgotten about hiding his feelings from his twin. From that now open bond, Draco could feel wonder and amazement and a little bit of jealousy working to remove the deep self-loathing that had preoccupied Caelum's thoughts for the last few weeks. He could hear Caelum repeating the french that Draco spoke under his breath. Draco would correct when his pronunciation was incorrect but other than that he left Caelum to learn on his own, coddling his learning process was the worst thing Draco could do at this point in time. Although Draco did not share his thoughts out loud, he used the mental link between them to share how impressed he was with Caelum, this was he was reminding Caelum of the bond that they both forgot the meaning of sometimes. Caelum was grateful for Draco's small but frequent reassurances that he was there if his freedom was too overwhelming, and at times it really felt like it was. Going from not being alone for longer than the time it took to go to the toilet to walking around the centre of Paris with only Draco, being allowed to wander off (within a certain distance in case either of them got lost) was a huge and jarring change. Caelum knew his mental state was repairing itself slowly over the duration of this excursion, not being allowed to dwell on his problems or being forced to ignore them, allowed him to sort out the things in his mind logically. Sirius, no matter how little he knew about his godfather would want him to spend his time having fun and exploring the world instead of grieving for him. Doing the exact thing he wanted Caelum to do, put everything into perspective. The treatment he received at the hands of the Dursleys was another thing for him to think about, but even though he knew at some point he would have to talk about the rest of his treatment, but he needed to focus on the good that had come from being a Malfoy. Caelum knew that Draco understood that he didn't want the reminder, or the focus on the past, but that was because Draco could read his mind, but he didn't know how to articulate that to his mother or Snape, but that was a problem for when they were home. He was going to enjoy Paris whilst they were here.

Draco didn't know how but Caelum had convinced him into going to the magizoology convention that was being held in Paris, with guest speaker Newt Scamander. After the disaster that was his third year with Hagrid and Buckbeak, Draco wasn't too keen on anything to do with Magical Creatures but Caelum was insistent and Draco didn't know how to say no. So on their third day in Paris, Caelum and Draco found themselves in the magic quarter of Paris, both with wide eyes and amazement etched across their faces as they took in the wondrous sights that were so different from wizarding London. There was a wizarding pâtisserie, that sold pumpkin flavoured éclairs and chocolate escargots. Caelum tried a chocolate escargot not realising it was a snail covered in chocolate, Draco choked on his laughter as Caelum tried to swallow the treat, disgust plain to see on his face. In return Caelum challenged Draco to eat a macaron that was too sour for most to eat. Draco took the challenge like a Gryffindor and placed the macaron in his mouth, immediately his face scrunched up at the sharpness. They continued walking towards the convention, they passed a robe store and Draco marvelled at the French fashion, Caelum rolled his eyes impatiently as Draco spoke in a fast tone about the pastel colours used for men and something about the trim on the robes. Caelum could not care less, they did not interest him one bit. Caelum wanted to check out the quidditch shop and the music shop before heading to the convention.

The convention was busy, but not overly so. Caelum pulled Draco by the sleeve of his robe, to the auditorium where Newt Scamander was due to start his talk any minute. By some sheer luck there were two seats on the front row. Draco stumbled to keep up with the rate at which Caelum was pulling him towards those seats.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Narcissa had decided to spend the time her boys were away researching to keep her mind off of what could happen. She wasn't too happy with Draco's decision, but could understand the reasoning For the last fifteen years, Caelum had to raise himself and although he relished in being looked after and cared for, sometimes it was a little overbearing and for the last few weeks they had been more than overbearing. By doing so they were hindering his recovery. Narcissa felt stupid for not realising that her motherly instincts to wrap both her boys in cushioning charms was not going to be effective in furthering the two young men she was already so proud of. So whilst her twins were off enjoying themselves in Paris, Narcissa was hitting the Malfoy library trying to find more about the prophecy. She had delved into her own and her husband's private journals and could find no evidence of the two of them defying the Dark Lord three times before the twins were born. There was no way that the prophecy that Dumbledore told Caelum was anyone other than the fictional Harry Potter. But if that was the case, there must be some reason Dumbledore was insistant on using Caelum as his pawn.

The war was a scary thought for Narcissa, without Lucius around it was more than likely The Dark Lord was bound to call on Draco and Caelum to receive the mark and proclaim them as his spies within Hogwarts. Through Severus, Narcissa knew that The Dark Lord was planning on using someone on the inside of Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore, she just hoped her boys were not caught up in that, it was likely that they would be chosen to punish Lucius. It was close to the time for her monthly visit to Azkaban to see Lucius and this time she had a lot of questions and things to talk about.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

"And um thank you for um coming here today and I um hope you enjoy the exhibits." Newt Scamander smiled at the applauding audience, refusing to look at any of them.

 **He's not very articulate is he?** Draco's voice echoed around Caelum's mind and he struggled not to roll his eyes at Draco's snobbishness.

 **He doesn't need to be articulate to be brilliant at his work. His speech was wonderful, he's articulate when he forgets there is an audience.** He could hear Draco snort out loud at his response, he knew Draco didn't understand the reserved nature of the renowned magizoologist. Instead of waiting for his brother's reply, Caelum walked off towards the exhibits at a brief pace. Draco followed at a slightly more sedate pace, but never losing eyesight of his twin. Caelum stopped at the first exhibit he saw, this had few people crowding around it due to the small size of the creature in the habitat. This small habitat included a couple of trees that seemingly had no creatures living on them at first glance. At a closer look the tree had several stick-like creatures hidden amongst the branches.

"Bowtruckles." Caelum whispered when Draco raised an eyebrow quizzically to his brother's awestruck staring. "They're creatures that protect the trees that are most often used for wands. They're often known as tree guardians. Wand makers either have a deal with the bowtruckles or bribe them with woodlice to get the wood they need." Draco was surprised, he knew Caelum was interested in seeing the creatures, but had no clue his knowledge ran this deep, he had expected this exhibition to be a little like a trip to the zoo.

"Correct." A familiar, soft voice spoke from behind them, both turned sharply, hands on their wands. Newt Scamander stood before them clad in a well worn blue robe. "However, you'll find that bowtruckles are particular partial to spiders as well, especially the large garden spiders." Newt's smile was contagious and despite the star-struck feeling that was making Caelum's heart beat a little faster, he smiled too.

"I'll make sure to remember that sir." Newt's smile faltered a little before the smile returned even larger than before.

"Newt please. Do you two go to Hogwarts?" At their nods he continued. "I never remember the care of magical creatures lessons to be that detailed." At his comment Caelum blushed, a pink tinge, barely noticeable, appeared on his cheeks.

"They're not. I've spent a lot of time in our family library reading all the books on magical creatures. It's fascinating and I'm always looking for something more to read." Draco tried not to show his amusement at the way Caelum's voice tapered off at the end of the sentence, by the way Caelum shot him a glance with narrowed eyes he wasn't successful.

"What's your name?"

"Caelum Malfoy and this is my brother Draco."

Much to Caelum's delight and Draco's reluctant intrigue, Newt Scamander spent the rest of the day with the twins, discussing each individual creature and all their little quirks. By the end of the day, Caelum knew each beast at the exhibition like there were his friends. Draco wondered when he would ever use this knowledge, but it was clear to him that Caelum was finding the joy in life again and that was the point of this whole trip.

"If you wouldn't mind Caelum, I would love to continue our conversation and maybe I could answer any questions your studies bring up. It's nice to be able to talk to someone who has the same passion for these creatures as I do. I've seen too many wizards and witches treat them as lower beings." Newt had a hopeful look on his face that Draco thought made him look a little like a child trying to make friends despite his ninety years.

"Yes, that would be amazing. Thank you." Caelum was ashamed at his lack of elegance when replying but his excitement allowed him to forget his mother's and father's etiquette advice. The answering smile that Newt gave Draco hope for what would happen after the two of them returned to Hogwarts.

"Thank you." He murmured to Newt after Caelum had started to walk away. By the small twinkle in Newt's eyes, he knew exactly what Draco was talking about. Hurrying to catch up with Caelum, Draco realised that he didn't need to worry too much anymore, Caelum would be fine, he just needed to allow him to fly free for a little bit. Now he had to convince their mother and Severus to do the same.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Stepping onto the shores of Azkaban, Narcissa felt the waves of dread settle on her shoulders. But she had to deal with the horror if she wanted to see her husband.

Lucius looked disheveled, for lack of a better word. His long blond hair was no longer pulled back into a sleek ponytail, but was falling over his face in disarray. His face was smudged with dirt and his eyes held a glassy, yet distraught glint to them.

"Narcissa." He rasped as soon as he spotted her, her name sounding like a prayer falling from his lips.

"Lucius." She greeted in the same tone, waiting for the guard to leave before collapsing on her knees in front of the cell door so she was level with her husband.

"How are our boys?" Narcissa smiled despite herself, even though he was in Azkaban, his first thoughts were his boys.

"Caelum has been having some troubles, he's struggling with Sirius' death and blames himself for you being here. On top of that I did something stupid, I tried to force him to relive his past. I thought that maybe getting it off his chest would help. He spiralled after that and Severus and I made it worse. Draco expressed concern over Caelum's mental stability and we took the concern to a whole new level by not allowing to be alone, we even told Draco to sleep in the same room. Both those boys must hate us for that. I realised it was a mistake when Draco ran away with Caelum. I've been told when they plan to be back and nothing else. I keep making mistakes Lucius, I don't know how to deal with this." Tears silently dripped down Narcissa cheeks and through the bars of his cell, Lucius raised a dirty thumb and wiped them away.

"You've done the best you could. Both of you are going to be making mistakes, Caelum is struggling with how it feels to have a family, even after a year and you are struggling to parent a boy who is mostly self-sufficient. With time you'll both learn." He sighed at the thought of not being included in that process, but he shook the thought away and focused on the positive, least the dementors got at them. "What of the prophecy?"

"I've spent the last couple days searching through our journals to find amy clues that we may have defied the Dark Lord, but there is none. The prophecy simply does not apply to Caelum and yet, Dumbledore still claims that he will be the one to win this war." Narcissa was eager to find out Lucius' thoughts on this lack of findings.

"What if there is another prophecy that Dumbledore knows of?"


	26. Pride and PureBlood Prejudice

**Hopefully I'll be getting back to this weekly (ish) uploading schedule. Writing these have given me something to do now that I'm sat at home all the time.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming, seeing a follow, favourite and your thoughts on what I have written really make my day, so thank you.**

 **Erimenthe: I wish I could answer your wonderings about the prophecy but I'm afraid that is spoilers. I'm glad that you understand that Caelum is not someone to be bubble-wrapped, I'm currently trying to decide how long it's going to take Narcissa to understand that.**

 **JayBat: Newt is quite easily my favourite (human) character in Fantastic Beasts (although Credence holds a very special place in my heart) and I have been waiting since I saw the film back in November for the right time to introduce him into this story. I had decide immediately after seeing the film, and fell in love with all the creatures that Caelum was going to be interested in magizoology. As for the french, I'm hoping to include that a lot more, as I myself have fallen in love with the language just like Caelum.**

 **Navyangel85: Yes the plot does thicken, and I need to fully decide the outcome of that plot soon.**

 **Mizzrazz72: If you haven't guessed it, I don't really like Dumbledore, he's a little too manipulative. However, Dumbledore did place Caelum back with his rightful family, so why would he want to destroy that family. Just something to think about.**

 **I'm just about to start another fic which should be up sometime within the next fortnight so please look out for that.**

 **Key:**

 _Letters_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 **Telepathic communication**

 **Much love**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Pride and PureBlood Prejudice**

The first day of a new term arrived too quickly and Narcissa hadn't found anything pertaining to a prophecy that was about her youngest son. What Lucius had suggested when she last saw him was the most likely reason for Dumbledore's insistence that Caelum would be the one to kill the Dark Lord. But now her time for research was a lot less as she had resumed her position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She knew this year would be more challenging than the last as the news of Lucius' imprisonment was sure to cause some rifts between her and the Gryffindors. Narcissa would have to prove her merit as a teacher once again. Despite the hardship that would bring, Narcissa found there was nowhere else she would rather be. Here at Hogwarts she could keep an eye on her boys, watch for the Slytherin tasked with killing Dumbledore and try and figure out what Dumbledore wanted with her youngest, all the while ensuring that her children got the best education. This job was full of opportunities.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The Great Hall was loud and Caelum found that he longed for the subdued excitement of the Parisian streets and the lyrical sound of the french language. He was grateful when the Great Hall quietened as the first years walked through the large doors. Behind the first year's walked a girl that was a lot taller than the tiny first years, Caelum found that his eyes were immediately drawn to her. She had dark brown hair that fell in ringlets down her back and stopped just above her waistline. Her dark brown eyes darted around the room anxiously, but apart from that tiny detail she seemed very composed. PureBlood then. She walked with a grace that Caelum had only ever seen his exude. In short, he thought she was beautiful. Draco turned to whisper to his brother about the first years who kept glancing their way, recognition and fear in their eyes, when he noticed his brother was not paying any attention to anything but the dark haired girl.

 **Love at first sight, Romeo?** He questioned, sending a playful vibe through their bond. He received embarrassment and annoyance back.

 **No. Look closely, we don't know her, yet she's clearly a PureBlood raised with British customs. I want to know more.** Listening to his brother, Draco let himself focus on the girl and saw the same thing Caelum did. He didn't know her which meant she had grown up outside the British PureBlood circles. However her reluctance to show her vulnerability was a British PureBlood custom.

 **Maybe she's European?** He suggested, his mind reaching all possible conclusions. By the dread that seeped through both of their minds, neither one knowing who it belonged to, they had both reached the most likely other conclusion.

 **Or maybe she's Voldemort's assassin.**

After the first years had all been sorted, and Caelum knew that less than normal had been sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to introduce a new transfer student, who is joining us from Beauxbatons to start her sixth year. I hope whichever house she will be sorted into will welcome her: Estella Prewett." The surname was familiar, a British PureBlood name, but neither boy could recall an Estella on that family tree. But then again the Prewett family had spread across Europe since the wizarding war with Grindelwald.

 **She might be from the French Prewett line or she could be related to the Weasleys.** Draco was teasing but he could feel the bout of sadness that swept through their bond at the mention of the Weasleys. Soon enough it was gone and replaced with curiosity as Estella took her place on the stool. The hat slid into place, over her eyes, and for a moment there was silence before:

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat's scream shocked a few people, most notably Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

 **I think she might be related to the Weasleys.** Caelum ventured, nudging Draco in the ribs and gesturing to the three Gryffindors. Draco struggled to hold in a laugh at the fish like expression on Ron's face.

 **Enjoying yourself?** Caelum laughed at Draco's pleased expression. **You do realise that he's going to hate Slytherins even more now, right?** Draco was not pleased to hear a note of sadness in his brother's tone when he mentioned Ron's hatred of all things Slytherin. During their private conversation, Estella had sat herself across the table from the two Malfoy's, next to Blaise and Pansy.

"Pansy Parkinson. That's Blaise Zabini, the two opposite are Draco and Caelum Malfoy." Pansy introduced each of them in turn, pointing at the twins respectively.

"Estella Prewett. It's nice to meet you." Draco and Caelum caught each other's eyes, her english was perfect but there was no mistaking the french accent.

"I'm very sorry Estella, but would you mind clearing up some things for me? I don't recall an Estella Prewett, but then I'm not too familiar with the European branches of your family." Caelum couldn't help but recoil at the frigidity of Draco's PureBlood voice. After spending so much time with his twin outside of Hogwarts' walls, Caelum had forgotten that this mask existed, and regrettably that he too had to apply it. Estella just smiled, Caelum noticed that something about her seemed off.

"My father is Janus Prewett, he is cousin to Molly Weasley, but my mother is Éliane DuBois, a french PureBlood. We pride ourselves on being part of the French PureBlood culture more than the British PureBlood circles." Estella too was wearing a mask, but Caelum was certain there was a physical mask as well, it was very subtle, but Caelum knew that her face was not moving quite correctly, which suggested an amateur glamour. He kept the thoughts to himself.

"Do you know much about the house system here at Hogwarts?" Caelum heard himself asking, trying to distract the conversation from blood purity.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The new term started off well for Caelum, he excelled in all his subjects due to his summer tutoring, but he was a little bored. Care Of Magical Creatures was easily his favourite subject, but the course was dull. After third year and the disaster that was Umbridge last year, Hagrid was scared to show the students any creature that could possibly harm them. There most recent lesson was on Augureys or Irish Phoenixes. Caelum knew quite a bit about this creature before the lesson had even started, he left the class having learnt nothing. Bored and a little disappointed, Caelum penned a letter to Newt Scamander.

 _3rd September_

 _Newt_

 _I started my sixth year of Hogwarts two days ago and I'm already feeling a little disappointed. My remedial tutoring throughout the summer has left me already knowing this year's course material. Part of what has kept me engaged throughout these last few years of school, has been the challenge that learning has presented, without that challenge, I find myself drifting very easily, which is not a wise thing to do when your mother is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I should probably talk to her about some extension work._

 _However, my letter is not to moan about the lack of challenge schoolwork is presenting so far this year, but to ask you for some knowledge. I have just come from my first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year and it seems for the next couple of weeks we are studying Augureys. We have been set a foot-long essay on the birds. I know enough about them to have written the essay, and I wrote more than needed (even with my small handwriting). But I am curious about the birds, all we know about them cannot be written in your textbook, right? "Intensely shy" does not cover their temperaments, what are they like when domesticated? Are they still shy once they have gotten to know their magical companion?_

 _On a less academic request for information, I have a pet snake, a black mamba named Maikoa, (who I would not say is domesticated, but as close to as one of these creatures can get), there are certain times where I think that she may be more than a normal snake. Are there any ways to check?_

 _Yours gratefully_

 _Caelum Malfoy_

 **Can I borrow Serpeverde please?** Draco paused in the essay he was writing when his brother's voice echoed around his head.

 **Yes, make sure you give him a few treats though.** Draco stretched out his body, he had been sat there for over an hour, struggling with the essay on Augureys. Caelum had finished his essay before Draco had even thought about starting his, and had disappeared back to the common room before Draco had finished his first paragraph. He was tempted to ask for help, but he was too proud. Only in class today had he boasted about the course being too easy, and Caelum would never let him live it down if he had to take back what he had said. But then again, Caelum was less likely to make fun of him than Blaise. If he didn't get it done by Friday, he would ask Caelum as a last resort.

Friday came and Draco realised he was going to have to suck up his pride and ask for help.

 **Caelum, can you help me with the Augurey essay please?** Although they were the only two in the room, Draco couldn't utter those words out loud, his pride was already taking a beating due to his stupid words earlier in the week.

"Course Dray. What part are you stuck on?" Pleased that Caelum hadn't teased him, Draco pointed out the parts he was struggling on. Together they worked on the essay, Caelum helping with the knowledge and Draco wording his brother's knowledge eloquently. As Draco was concluding his last paragraph, Maikoa slithered into the Narcissa's living quarters and towards Caelum.

 _ **Have you any news?**_ Caelum hissed, making Draco jump.

 _ **The french girl is changing her face. She removed the magic when she is alone.**_ Caelum frowned slightly at Maikoa's words before picking up his snake and allowing her to wrap around his shoulders. Maikoa had grown quite a bit over the summer and could no longer hide underneath Caelum's shirt.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, feeling slightly left out.

"I asked Maikoa to watch Estella, there's something not right about her." His dismissive statement surprised Draco, he had forgotten how suspicious his brother had once been, now that he wasn't on the receiving end.

"Maikoa find anything out?" Draco was curious, he hadn't seen anything off about Estella, she seemed to be a normal french witch, raised with PureBlood customs.

"Yes, actually. At the start of term feast, I noticed that Estella's facial features weren't quite right." Draco blinked in surprise, shocked at the cruelty of that statement. "Oh god" Caelum began horrified "not like that. Her facial features were moving a little out of sync. It was barely noticeable, but her eyes showed her nervousness. Maikoa has just told me that she is wearing some type of glamour over her face. She only removes it when she is alone. I want to know what she's hiding." Draco was stunned, he could tell his brother had left suspicion behind and was now worrying about the girl he hardly knew. "Anyway, how's Algieba coping with Hogwarts?" Grateful for the change in topic, Draco began to explain the mischief his kitten had gotten up to whilst the two of them were in lessons.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

It was Sunday evening by the time Caelum got a chance to talk to Estella about her glamour. He was sat in the large armchair by the fire reading the response from Newt. Newt's letter explained all other knowledge he had regarding the Augurey, however it wasn't really that significant and Caelum understood why it had been kept out of the textbooks. His comment on Maikoa were a lot more interesting.

 _A black mamba is an incredibly dangerous snake, muggles have called it the most dangerous snake, but then they do not have basilisks or runespoors. Snakes are often thought to be a magical creature in themselves, due to their ability to converse with wizards and witches who are able to speak parseltongue. Many snakes are magical creatures, being able to enlarge their jaws to eat their prey. I do not know of black mambas, specifically, but there is a high chance that Maikoa could possess some magical abilities. You, however, will have to inform me when you find out._

Newt's answer did not answer his question, but proved there was a possibility that Maikoa had some sort of magical ability. Caelum put down the letter and looked into the fire, thinking. He liked to sit in the common late at night every so often to think, Draco was normally asleep and the soft humming of their bond was helpful and relaxing. His thinking time was interrupted by the common room door swinging open and someone rushing in. Whoever it was didn't realise Caelum was in the common room and threw themselves onto the sofa and sighed in relief.

 _ **French girl**_ Maikoa hissed in his ear. Caelum got up out of his chair quietly and moved towards the sofa.

"Estella, are you alright?" The girl in question jumped a mile high, when he spoke and covered her face with her hands almost immediately. Caelum saw she had a black eye and dark bags under her eyes. "You don't have to cover your face, I know you've been wearing a glamour." His PureBlood mask was firmly in place, but his voice was soft. This was what he was good at, helping people. Slowly, Estella's hands came away from her face and Caelum saw that she was so much thinner, as if she hadn't eaten hardly anything before she came to Hogwarts, she had scratches all over her face and was unhealthily pale. "Are you alright Estella?" He asked again putting more meaning behind the question. Silently she shook her head, her PureBlood mask crumbling.

"How did you know?" She asked, fear evident in her tone.

"I noticed it during the feast, I know quite a bit about glamours and can recognise the more amateur attempts. There was a slight delay in the synchronicity of your glamour with your face. I'm the only one who noticed. Draco is the only other one who knows." He saw Estella calm slightly at the knowledge that only Caelum and Draco knew.

"I didn't have a good time at Beauxbatons, I was PureBlood, but my father acknowledged our blood traitor family, Maman was from the highest class of PureBloods, many believed she married below her station and that because of that I am not worthy of the DuBois family heritage. Father died a few years ago, just as I finished my second year at school. Since then Maman and my aunt have looked after me. My aunt isn't too kind. Maman is grieving too much to notice." Estella was trusting him with information about her home life, but Caelum couldn't repay the favour by explaining his life with the Dursleys, and he felt like he was hurting Estella slightly by not telling the whole truth.

"Our head of house, Professor Snape, he's trained to deal with these things. If you want I could go with you and he could help, if not I'm always around to talk to, especially after everyone has gone to bed. I will respect your decision to keep this quiet, but I ask that if Draco asks I be allowed to tell him, despite what he says, he is exceptional at comforting those who truly need it." In that moment, as Estella nodded her head and agreed to talk to Caelum or Draco, Caelum knew he had gained a new ally, he just hoped she would not turn out to be Voldemort's assassin.


	27. Dramatic Detentions

**Yay another chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, please do keep them coming I love hearing from you. This is the first time I've written in flashback format so I hope it's alright.**

 **Erimenthe: I'm glad you like Newt's involvement in the story. I really want Newt to play a part later on in this story (although I haven't decided what yet) so I can't have him disappear for several chapters so hopefully we will see more letters from Newt. Plus I really enjoy writing in the letter format.**

 **Navyangel85: I can say your wonderings aren't answered in this chapter, but they will be answered soon**

 **Dramatic Detentions**

Narcissa sighed as she studied the two boys in front of her.

"Don't think that because I am your mother, I will let you get away with this. It is appalling behaviour, I do not care if you like the lessons or not, you cannot do that to a Professor! I'm in half a mind to make you clean Severus' cauldrons without magic, but I know that will not get through to you. So your punishment is different for each of you; Draco you will spend two weeks helping Professor Hagrid with his classes during your free periods, no matter what you planned to do in those free periods, and Caelum as the instigator, you will spend three weeks with me marking essays, every night."

"What?"

"That's not fair! I have to do manual labour and he gets to mark essays!" Both boys complained about their punishments like she expected them to.

"Both of you are doing something you will feel punished doing. Draco you are spoilt and despise working outside, so that is exactly what you are doing. Caelum you loathe any type of paperwork so that is what you shall be doing." Both boys had fallen silent, they communicated between themselves, something that sent fear dancing through Draco's eyes.

"We won't be forced to stop talking to each other during our detentions will we?" Caelum's voice was steady but she could hear the fear that trembled underneath. As much as she would love to do that as part of their punishment, it would probably be detrimental to the two of them, and unfair. "No. Severus and I are the only two who know of this, no other teacher would know to stop you from talking. But if I find you prioritising that over your detentions, I will ask you to stop." Narcissa didn't miss the identical looks of relief that flashed across their faces.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Caelum waited outside his mother's office at the end of dinner, waiting for her to start his detention. It sicked having your mum as a teacher because she knew what type of detention to really hammer home the point that the detention was trying to make. It was his first detention of the three weeks and the usual dread was hanging around him, he was certain that this would not be as bad as it looked on paper. No detention with his mother could be any worse than how Draco's detention with Hagrid has gone.

"Come in Caelum." His mother was standing at the door, dressed impeccably in a grey silk robe that had a metallic sheen to it. Narcissa was smiling kindly at her youngest and that sent warmth down his spine. He was right this wouldn't be too bad. Distantly he felt Draco's annoyance at his feelings of comfort and suppressed a snigger as he sat down in the chair Narcissa had gestured too.

"How are you darling? Had a good day?" It was nice to start a detention like this, it certainly cleared the dread that he had felt.

"It was okay, I really liked your class today mum, not that it was hard or anything, but it was fun. I like the practical lessons. All the other lessons are getting boring because I already know the cause due to the tutoring with Snape over summer. My free period was awful though; I wanted to get my transfiguration essay done but all I could focus on was Draco's anguished feelings. It's a bit of hands-on work not torture. I've been ignoring him since." Narcissa listened in silence as Caelum summarised his day. She was very pleased with how open he seemed to be in comparison to how he was in the summer, Draco's trip had really helped him, so had being back at Hogwarts.

"What did Draco have to help with?" She asked, amusement colouring her tone.

"Had to help with the hippogriff lesson for the seventh years." Caelum replied with a snigger, Narcissa frowned. "Mum, hippogriffs aren't dangerous if you don't act like a prat." Caelum spoke quietly, trying to comfort his mother's fears about the beasts attacking Draco again. "When Draco got attacked by Buckbeak in third year, he was insulting the hippogriff after being told not to, due to the fact that hippogriffs are proud and vain creatures. The only who is to blame for that incident is Draco and I'm pretty sure he learnt his lesson." Caelum smiled at his mother as she relaxed. "Draco and hippogriffs have a lot in common." She laughed and he felt the guilt from accidentally upsetting her vanish.

"Well, let's get on with your detention. Here are the first years' essays on the use of defence spells. Each had to choose three defensive spells and write their use and the effect they have on others. I want you to look through these and sort them based on whether or not they are a foot long, contain three different spells and whether or not they have described both effect and use. I will mark the content. If you find something that you know is wrong please highlight it." Caelum sighed, that was a lot to do, but at least he was being kept busy. He took his wand and began the task Narcissa had set him, chatting quietly with his mother.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

A week had passed, and Narcissa and Caelum had spent each evening together for his detention and not once did he explain the reasoning for his actions. Narcissa was getting a little frustrated. All that she had heard was Draco moaning that the actual actions were in no way deserving of their punishments. Narcissa had no clue whether the statement was correct or not, all she had been told was that the boy's had let off some fireworks in the classroom and talked back to the teacher when questioned. The Professor in question, Professor Trelawney looked absolutely furious and had gotten Professor Mcgonagall involved which was why she punished her boys so severely, if she hadn't done it, Mcgonagall would have. Finally curiosity got the better of her.

"Caelum, I'm talking to you as your mother not your professor, what did you do in Divination to warrant such a harsh punishment?" Caelum looked at her in shock.

"I thought you had been told. Alright, but as my mum can I ask you not to be annoyed because we're already being punished enough." He gave her a cheeky grin, he wasn't really classing an excuse to talk to his mum every night as punishment, he was actually quite enjoying it.

"Alright. I suppose I cannot reprimand you any more than I already have."

 ***FLASHBACK***

Tuesday afternoon saw Caelum and Draco sat in the Divination classroom with Estella and Pansy. Both girls had become good friends and both liked to mother the twins. Estella was quieter than normal, that day and both Caelum and Draco kept sending each other worried glances, both knowing that her mood was due to the letter she received at breakfast. Caelum presumed it was from her not-too-kind aunt, it was her first piece of post since she had started Hogwarts and Caelum had relayed his concerns to Draco that he thought her aunt might not have liked the results of her sorting. Determined to do do something to cheer up their newest friend, Draco and Caelum took lunch in the kitchens to discuss what they could do to cheer her up.

"We have Divination last, Trelawney probably won't see anything if we do pull a prank. Her glasses will probably stop her from being able to tell who started the prank if she does notice it." Caelum spoke with a surety that Draco was pleased to hear colour his brother's tone again.

"That unless she 'sees' the prank before we do anything." Draco laughed. His laughter was cut short by Caelum's stern face.

"As much as she seems useless in class, she is a legitimate seer, she predicted Peter Pettigrew returning to Voldemort in third year. We thought she meant Sirius at the time. I'm pretty sure she was the seer who made _the_ prophecy." Draco nodded at Caelum's response, unsure of what to say in response to that information. In his mind, the cogs were whirring and Draco knew that he had to tell his mother that information, it could help her search for answers. "Anyway, her class will be the best place to do any sort of prank, for several reasons. One, there's a chance she won't register what is happening, and two, I plan to use some of Fred and George's fireworks so it can easily be blamed on the Gryffindors." Draco nodded, a slightly sinister smile stretched across his face.

"Okay, when do you plan to set them off? And where in the classroom?"

"We can get to Divination slightly early, Trelawney will be hiding in her office drinking tea, and we can put a firework under each table, and protective spells on all the crystal balls and teacups just in case. Then not too long before the end of lesson, I set the fireworks off and each table should fly up into the air, making it rain tea. That'll be a laugh." Draco just nodded and picked up the chicken sandwich from the table in front of him and took a large bite, Caelum had thought of everything.

Ten minutes later, they were in the vacant Divination classroom, Trelawney had, for once, left the sanctuary of her tower and headed down into the Great Hall for lunch. The two of them used the Marauder's Map to avoid any other students, whilst Caelum bemoaned the fact that his invisibility cloak was sat in his trunk all the way down in the dungeons. Surprisingly, to Draco at least, they managed to get to the tower unspotted by any of the wandering teachers or students. As soon as the trapdoor closed behind them, Caelum took charge.

"You start the charms on the crystal balls and teacups, so they bounce when dropped not smashed, and I'll start to position the fireworks." Draco nodded and walked to the opposite side of the room as Caelum dropped to his knees and crawled under the table.

It took them ten minutes to rig the fireworks and protect all the breakables. But when they were done, they hurried out of the classroom and down to the floor below. There they sat in an empty classroom, until it was time to go to lesson. Leaving the classroom they were spotted by Professor McGonagall who looked at the two boys suspiciously.

"What are you two doing up here instead of down in the Great Hall with all the other students for lunch?" She asked, her eyes not unkind but not as soft as Caelum remembered being when he was Harry Potter.

"Draco was struggling with the Protego Horribilis charm and I understood it in class, so I said I would help him, so we used a classroom we knew was going to be empty." Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes, but let them past without saying anything.

"If you were still in Gryffindor, she'd have given you points for helping another student during your lunch hour." Draco grumbled under his breath. Caelum laughed.

"No she wouldn't have. Professor McGonagall knows that if we were Gryffindors we most certainly would not be as innocent as that. With us being Slytherins, she isn't sure that we were doing what we said or causing mischief. She may be head of Gryffindor but she isn't that biased."

Divination was boring. Trelawney had them read their fortunes in crystal balls, and so far neither Caelum or Draco had see anything other than white fog.

 **Are you going to set them off yet? I'm bored to tears already!** Caelum struggled not to laugh, Draco had sounded a lot like the annoying spoilt PureBlood that Caelum always teased him of being.

 **Five more minutes.** Looking away from the crystal ball, Caelum noticed that Estella looked as if she wanted to smash the crystal ball and then punch Trelawney for putting her through this. Caelum hoped those five minutes would pass quickly.

Five minutes disappeared, torturously slowly.

"Scoot back from the table about a foot." Caelum whispered to Draco, Estella and Pansy. The girls looked at him suspiciously before following his directions subtly. "Babbling bumbling band of baboons." He whispered under his breath. Caelum watched in glee as the firework under their table, lifted their table high into the air and exploded in a colour of bright sparks. Glancing around the room he noticed that every table had shot up into the attic ceiling of the classroom and students were being woken up from their bored stupors. Laughter filled the classroom and Caelum and Draco shared a smile as they heard Estella's laughter join the others'. Trelawney was trying to regain order in her classroom by shrieking at the students, adding to the loud atmosphere and causing the students to laugh even harder. The bouncing crystal balls had even the last few stoic students laughing as well. It was a scene from a seer's nightmare. All was going smoothly until Professor McGonagall walked into the room. All laughter stopped dead at seeing the furious expression on her faces.

"Messrs Malfoy, with me." Sharing the sentiment of horror between them, they grabbed their bags and followed McGonagall out into the corridor and towards her office.

"How did you think you would get away with this? I knew you two were up to something when I saw you at lunchtime." They were stood opposite her desk and Caelum had to fight back the nostalgia, he had been in this position too many times, usually there was a friendly twinkle in McGonagall's eyes, this time there wasn't.

"That's only circumstantial evidence Professor. There's no way to prove that it was us on that alone." Draco started and Caelum almost winced. It was better just to accept your punishment with McGonagall than argue for justice.

"This prank was a Slytherin prank Mr Malfoy. It was far too cunning for my Gryffindors, now that the Weasley twins have left, none of them would think about protecting the crystal balls or placing the fireworks under the tables. They would have thrown them as soon as they had lit them. Due to the fact that your table was the only table to have moved away from the table slightly, it had to be one of you four. With my other evidence, it was clear that it was you two that did this prank. Does that sound circumstantial to you?" Caelum shook his head immediately, whilst Draco opened his mouth to retort, Caelum elbowed him in the side to stop him from saying anything, but he refused to stay quiet.

"I think you just don't want to blame your precious Gryffindors." He snarled.

"DRACO!" Caelum screamed shocked at his brother's behaviour.

"MR MALFOY I WILL HAVE TO CALL YOUR MOTHER HERE TO DISCUSS YOUR BEHAVIOUR. SHE'LL DECIDE YOUR PUNISHMENT WHICH I'M SURE WILL BE FAR WORSE THAN WHAT I WOULD GIVE YOU. 50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall roared at Draco and Caelum took a step back from her. McGonagall was scary, that he knew, but he didn't know she could be this scary.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Darling, it was lovely of you to try and cheer up your friend, but surely you could've done it without causing chaos?" Narcissa asked looking at her boy kindly. He was willing to get into a lot of trouble just to cheer up his new friend, and that was the reason many people stood by Harry Potter. She understood that her boy was incredible, but that was something she hadn't got to grips with until now.

"But it's more fun that way!" He protested laughing when she shook her head in mirth.

"I will have to talk to Draco about how he talked to Professor McGonagall though." She muttered turning back to the essays she was marking.

"Don't be too harsh, he was running on adrenalin and annoyance at being caught. He regretted what he said immediately." Caelum tried reasoning with Narcissa. "Plus he's having such an awful time helping Hagrid, I don't think he'll ever try to talk back to a teacher again!"


	28. When I Grow Up

**Hello**

 **So it's been awhile... How have you all been? Are any of you playing Hogwarts Mystery? I'm a little annoyed that no matter what house you're in you have to act like a Gryffindor, but I like the lessons, they're quite fun. Also any Marvel fans? Infinity War destroyed me and still I plan on seeing it again. What did you guys think?**

 **Bold- Telepathic communication**

 _Italics_ _ **-**_ **Letter**

 **Title taken from the Matilda musical :)**

 **~PureBloodSnake xxx**

 **When I Grow Up...**

"Mr Malfoy do you have any clues on what you wish to do after you finish school?" Snape was looking down on Caelum who just raised his eyebrows at his godfather. Snape just relaxed into his chair and looked at his godson with expectant eyes. "So Caelum, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Caelum still wasn't used to the teasing tone from Snape, but he still responded with a cheeky grin.

"When I grow up… I will be brave enough to fight the creatures that you have to fight." Snape fought the urge to hit Caelum. "In all seriousness," Caelum's smile fell away. "I haven't really thought about it. Last time I thought about it I wanted to be an auror but so much has happened since then that it's not what I want anymore." He paused. Snape didn't say anything, just waited for Caelum to continue, he could tell that this was something that had been bothering him. "I think now I want to do something with magizoology. My favourite subject is Care of Magical Creatures, no offence, and it's the only one that's keeping my attention, again no offence. Also I've been corresponding with Newt Scamander which is illuminating."

"Do you enjoy helping your fellow students with homework for that class?" Snape suggested, he thought that Caelum would be a brilliant teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, but Caelum needed a little more of a push to admit that to himself.

"Yeah I suppose, I helped Dray with his essay and it wasn't not enjoyable, but I don't think I would be good at helping an entire class of students. I'm not in the right mental state for that." Caelum was right, at this very moment Caelum's mental state was still too fragile for teaching, but Snape was sure that when he fully recovered, and it seemed like he was doing so much better being at Hogwarts, he would be a superb teacher.

"It's something to think about. We can set you up with a small study group once a week with some third years that are struggling with Care of Magical Creatures, if that's something you're into. I've been thinking about setting up study groups with the sixth years and the younger years to help them."

"That sounds like a good idea, but surely you should focus on the main subjects such as transfiguration and potions rather than the options for third years. If it's helpful I have the best DADA marks in my entire year, but I'm pretty sure you know that." Despite his boastful words there was no sign of bragging in his tone.

"Yes and I also know that you have top grades in Care of Magical Creatures, Draco in Potions, Pansy in Divination, Blaise in Transfiguration, Estella in Charms and Theodore in Arithmancy. Granger has the second best marks in all subjects mentioned, minus Divination and the best marks in Runes and Muggle Studies. I think we have the best students to teach the younger ones that are struggling."

"I suppose. I'm up for it, but I'm not sure how much the others would be." Snape nodded as he clocked the information. His clocked chimed and he had to talk to the next students.

"Go on get out. You've got your last detention with your mother in ten minutes." Caelum grinned cheekily and escaped from the room swinging his bag over his shoulder. Snape sighed, his favourite careers conversation was over and now he had to deal with the fifth years who were all certain that they wanted to follow in their parents' footsteps and be a politician or a socialiser. He hated these meetings as he thought the girls needed to have some ambition for a future career for themselves outside of what they had seen their PureBlood mothers do for their childhood.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The common room was almost empty as Caelum came back from his last detention from his Mum. If not for Maikoa's warning, Caelum would've walked straight to his bed without spotting Draco and Estella.

 _ **French girl and not-you are by the fire.**_

The two of them were talking with their heads close together, a piece of parchment lying on the table between them. Not wanting to alarm them, Caelum sent a pulse of warning to Draco, who looked up immediately.

"Speak of the devil," Draco said, an infinitesimal amount of softness in his voice. Caelum smiled warmly in response and walked across the common room to sit on the sofa the other side of Estella. Up close, he noticed the tear tracks on her face. Concern pierced through him and he locked eyes with Draco who shook his head. Asking was not recommended then. Estella looked up, her eyes wet with tears. Catching the concern in his eyes, Estella began sobbing once again and latched onto Caelum in a tight hug, which he returned, his eyes meeting Draco's once again, over her shoulder.

 **I'll tell you later, we have to get her calmed down so she'll sleep. I don't think she's slept properly since term began.** Draco's voice in Caelum's head was shaky with emotion, this was something that was affecting Draco a lot more than most classmate problems.

After helping Estella up to her room and waking Pansy up to help get the sobbing girl to bed, Caelum and Draco sat on the sofa in an empty common room, Algieba curled up on Draco's lap.

 **No wonder she was so upset.** Caelum intimes softly. **This is horrific**. The two of them were reading the letter that Estella had received.

 **We need to show this to Mum, Caelum, she needs to know about this.** Draco's voice was authoritative and Caelum knew there was no room for argument, but he felt wrong showing Estella's letter to their Mum without her permission. **You know that Estella is never going to want to show a teacher, but I would rather lose her as a friend than lose you.** Draco's voice was cold and deadly, Caelum wanted to hide away from the fierce loyalty Draco was showing him whilst also soothe Draco's fears.

 **Fine, just give me a second.** Quietly Caelum left the common room and disappeared up to their dorm, he returned after a minute or two carrying some parchment and ink but no quill.

"Did you forget the quill or..?" Hearing Draco's voice out loud was a little bit strange for Caelum, they had spent so long inside their heads communicating when there was no one else around, that they had rarely spoken to each other.

"No, we don't need it." At Draco's questioning glance, Caelum began to explain. "A while ago, during the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione had me learn how to copy her notes so that neither of us had to waste more time than needed on rewriting her notes. All you need is parchment, ink and the right spell. Place the letter next to the parchment." Draco did as he was instructed. Caelum pointed his wand at the letter and flicked it in the direction of the blank parchment, which he had spilled ink on to. "Imito" The ink was absorbed by the parchment and, similarly to Tom Riddle's diary, the words began to appear on the parchment as if they were being written by the sender's hand.

After a little while, where both Draco and Caelum sat watching in horror as the words were written out one by one, the letter was signed. The name Gabrielle Delacroix meant very little to either of them, but they could feel the power she had indicated by her words.

"To Mother then." Draco stood and grabbed the copied letter and made to leave the common room.

"No, it's late. We'll leave it until tomorrow and then we can talk with properly." The two twins headed up the stairs to join the rest of their yearmates in their dorm, tabling their worries about Estella for the morning.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

It had become a regular occurence to see both Caelum and Draco Malfoy standing outside their mother's office. The worried expressions that were slipping through their PureBlood masks were completely knew. Professor Malfoy was still at dinner, but it was clear that both boys were seconds away from marching down to the Great Hall and dragging her up to her office. The students that saw them were worried, nothing slipped through the Malfoy mask and to see the twins so worried… There was an unease that settled in the castle, that only a select few were immune to.

In the eternity that seemed to follow their arrival at their mother's office, Draco convinced himself that they didn't need to tell their mother of this upsetting development. Whilst he didn't want to have to deal with the situation, the idea of betraying Estella's confidence was slowly erasing any bravado he felt at telling their mother.

 **Are you sure this a good idea?** Caelum nearly laughed out loud, the same thought had been running through his mind, but he had successfully squashed it down. Draco was looking at the micro effects of telling their mother about the letter received, he was looking at the macro. It was something that he wished he didn't feel forced to think about the bigger picture, but it had been drilled into him by Dumbledore over the last few years. As much as Caelum wished he could just focus on his friends and family, he wouldn't wish this burden on anyone else, especially not Draco.

 **Yes. It may not seem the best idea in the immediate future, but it will be worth it in the long run.** Caelum was expecting to hear some snarky reply on the lines of 'when did you get so wise?' but none came and Draco's panic increased. Caelum took a deep breath, Draco was less than thirty seconds away from walking back to the common room and abandoning this completely. **Dray, look at me.** Draco's eyes snapped from the floor to Caelum's who was standing directly in front of him, his face set, but his eyes soft with sorrow. **Betraying Estella is only one of many repercussions telling Mum will have and it is one of very few negatives. Telling Mum is the best option we have. With Mum in the know we can get Estella the help she needs to get away from this, we can give her a place to stay if this all blows up, we can protect those who need protecting. Informing Mum gives us an advantage that we sorely need if this letter is more than an idle threat.** Draco nodded along, his mind going a little bit numb with this information, but he was not willing to run away anymore. He blinked, clearing his thoughts and looked Caelum dead in the eyes. He knew his brother well enough that he knew that Caelum had more to say and Draco needed to hear it, but Caelum didn't want to use it as persuasion.

 **There's something else isn't there?** He pushed, hoping that all Caelum needed was a gentle nudge.

"Telling Mum could save my life in the long run. It's still going to come down to just me and him at the end." It was muttered very quietly and Draco strained to here. He didn't like what he thought he did.

It was that moment when Narcissa came gliding up the stairs towards her office, her face breaking out into a smile when she saw her boys waiting for her. The closer she got, she realised that this wouldn't be a pleasant after dinner catch-up.

"Boys," she greeted pleasantly as she reached the door and pushed it open. "I've told you before, that you are welcome in my office, even when I am not here. Now, what type of biscuits would you like brought up?" Her two boys exchanged a glance and a silent conversation flickered through their eyes.

"We're okay Mum." Caelum spoke up as Draco seemed to sink into the upholstery. "You need to read this." Caelum dug around in his robe pockets and pulled up a wrinkled piece of folded parchment.

 _Cher Estella_

 _Remember that you are only at Hogwarts to do business for me, you are not there to make friends or learn, but to put our family in an favorable position with The Dark Lord._

 _I mean to remind you that if you do not complete your assignment you maman will face the consequences of raising a failure._

 _I have heard that you have become quite close to the Malfoy brats, I advise against this. The Malfoys have lost favour with The Dark Lord, especially with Lucius in Azkaban and the failure of the collection of the prophecy during the end of last school year. It will not do for you to sully our name by associating with them more than you have to._

 _Do not forget that you are only at Hogwarts to assassinate the headmaster, not to learn and certainly not to make friends._

 _Gabrielle Delacroix_

Narcissa had not expected it to be this easy to find Dumbledore's assassin and her first thought was to remove her boys from Estella Prewett's company, but by the looks on their faces told her that it was not a viable option. In the last couple of months, they had become good friends with the French student and Narcissa herself found that the Estella was a joy to teach.

"I'll have to talk to both Severus and Professor Dumbledore about this and we will see if we can help Miss Prewett. I know she is a good friend to the both of you so I promise I will do all that I can to help her. However, I warn the two of you to be careful around her, there is the possibility that she has chosen to do this herself."

"You don't care however, that anyone of our dorm-mates could easily sell us out to The Dark Lord at anytime?" Draco shot back, agitation showing on his face. Before she could correct Draco's tone, Caelum had shaken his head and turned to face Draco, communicating once again in their heads, leaving Narcissa wondering what was being said. Whatever it was that Caelum had said had caused Draco once again to sink into the sofa and cease all arguments.

"Did Snape tell you about our careers meeting yesterday?" Caelum spoke up changing the subject from something so fragile.

"Yes, I think it's a wonderful idea to arrange tutor sessions. But will you be okay with this Caelum?" Narcissa asked, Draco was looking between the two of them confused.

"Maybe not right now, at least not on my own. I think it's one of those situations where to be able to feel okay with doing it, I have to do it. If that makes sense?"

"Perfectly. Severus and I will talk to your year and we will arrange something that benefits all. If some need an extra push, there will most likely be house points involved and special privileges that we will agree on." Caelum nodded looking a little bit less anxious about the whole ideal.

"Now, the two of you were no doubt up late last night fretting over this letter, so you should head to bed, I will talk to Severus about what to do now. Maybe we can find a way to neutralise Madame Delacroix. Now go!" Narcissa shooed her two boys out of her office with a quick kiss on their cheeks and a smile. She shut the door behind them and breathed out heavily. Things were now quite a bit more complicated, she hadn't expected her boys to become so close to the assassin, nor had she expected the situation surrounding the assassin to be so complex. Narcissa desperately hoped that Severus would be able to shed some light on what to do.


	29. Motivational Meetings

**Hello**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter and please keep them coming, I love to know what you guys think. It's really nice weather in the UK at the moment so I am spending my time hidden inside writing this. So enjoy**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Motivational Meetings**

It was as if nothing had changed since they told their mother of the letter Estella had received. Everything went back to normal, Caelum and Draco were still incredibly close and they still spent majority of their time with Pansy, Estella and the boys they shared a dorm with. Daphne Greengrass had become quite close with Estella during the last few weeks of sharing a dorm and she hang around with them occasionally as well, but much preferred the company of Millicent Bulstrode than the chaos that was being friends with the Malfoy twins. Lessons were still a breeze for Caelum and he was still bored, trying multiple ways to make his lessons more interesting. Narcissa and Snape had him working on advanced material, like making all his spells non-verbal or wandless or making potions with substitute ingredients to get the same effect. He kept up his correspondence with Newt Scamander who was challenging him in Magizoology issues, that Draco did not even pretend to understand. Between the three of them, Caelum was finding school a lot more enjoyable than he was at the beginning of the year.

Draco was finding it a little harder than Caelum. He was constantly worryingly ing about Estella with her assassin's assignment and her constantly increasing anxiety and the fact they were no closer to figuring out why Dumbledore was certain that Caelum was the chosen one. His schoolwork was suffering and no matter how much Caelum tried to comfort and help Draco nothing seemed to be getting through to him. It was how Caelum once again found himself sitting in his mother's office waiting for her to arrive. It was early enough that Draco was still asleep and Caelum could feel the soft buzz that verified that fact. Narcissa was due to wake at any moment, it was a weekend and so she would be up hours before Draco even thought about waking up.

Caelum might have misjudged the timing as he seemed to be sitting in the office for quite a while, maybe his Mum had decided to go to the kitchens for breakfast before making her way across to her office. Finally getting annoyed with his idleness, Caelum decide to start his essay on the application of wandless magic and its advantages and disadvantages. It wasn't a hard essay to write, he had multiple points on the pros and cons, but the theoretical nature behind the application had given him a little bit of a challenge. There was a theory that to channel the magic without a wand, you had to connect to the natural magic of your surroundings. Wandless magic as the last hope for a dying magic to remain in the world. He liked that theory and wondered if there was any truth to the matter. If so, he wanted to learn of this dying magic so he had one up on Voldemort when it came to that final battle.

Caelum was so immersed in the writing of the theories that he didn't notice when Narcissa joined him in the office. Floating behind her was two mugs of hot chocolate and two bowls of porridge, one with blueberries the other with strawberries. Caelum didn't look up until the bowl and mug was placed in his eyesight.

"Breakfast." Narcissa spoke out slightly chidingly, she knew that Caelum could forget to eat if he was allowed to. Caelum smiled up tiredly.

"How did you know that I was here?" He asked as he finished his sentence and dotted it with great satisfaction.

"Fifteen minutes ago I walked into my office to see you hard at work on your essay before the sun has even risen on a weekend. I knew you wouldn't have thought of getting yourself anything to eat and as you hadn't registered that I had even walked in, I knew that it could be hours before you eat." Narcissa pushed the mug forwards forcing Caelum to pick it up and take a mouthful of the quickly cooling hot chocolate.

"This is so good, this is not the normal hot chocolate they serve in the Great Hall. Did you make it? Dray swears by your hot chocolate." Caelum had finished his hot chocolate in between speaking and was eager for some more. Narcissa smiled at the unbridled joy on Caelum's face and then the pout when he realised there was no more drink.

"Yes, I quite like the domesticity of doing something in the kitchen, it is something that has my parents rolling in their graves. Now eat, you're thin enough as it is." With a wave of her wand the porridge reheated and Caelum dug in.

The food was finished in companionable silence, only Caelum could feel the unease that was his worry settling into his bones, not alleviated by the presence of his mother.

"So tell me," Narcissa began as she moved from the armchair to sit next to Caelum on the sofa, letting her boy initiate contact if need be. "What is wrong with Draco? Have the two of you had another argument?" There was a little bit of a patronising drawl to her tone, whilst she was ready to help her boys with anything that would make them happy, their frequent, petty arguments, however were starting to get on her nerves as her and Snape were still unsure of how to proceed with the knowledge of Estella's assignment.

"No, you know that I wouldn't bother you about a petty argument, things are so much bigger than our argument, have a little faith in me Mum." Caelum grinned and the tension eased slightly. "I'm worried about him, he's worrying so much about me and Estella and when everything is going to blow up in our faces that his schoolwork is going downhill, as you've probably noticed, and now he's worrying about that too. I've tried all that I know to keep him from worrying but it seems to be doing absolutely nothing, I feel that his mental state is probably more fragile than my own. I don't know what to do Mum, I don't know how to best help him without endangering my own mental state. I know that i I have a relapse, I won't be able to help him and I'll make him worse because he'll be freaking out about me not being in my right mind. What do I do Mum?" During his little rant, Caelum had grabbed onto his Mum's hand and was squeezing tightly, although he was conscious of squeezing too hard.

"What you need to do darling, is to remind him that he is not the only one worrying about all these things and that it is completely natural for him to be anxious. You need to help him as much as you can, maybe start study sessions with your friends and each of you can help boost his grades. I will allow you to use my office and my classroom as you see fit. If you do it right Draco will not realise that you are intended to help him specifically and it may be beneficial to all of you."

With a plan in place, Caelum returned to his essay feeling lighter and able to lose himself in the theoretical research of the old magic.

After a couple hours of essay writing and research Caelum felt the first tendrils of consciousness unfurl in the back of his mind. Draco was starting to wake up and soon he would be questioning where Caelum was, but Caelum couldn't be bothered to leave the solace of the office. His mother had left to do whatever it was she normally did at the weekend and he was enjoying the time alone after such a close call this morning. It was hard to get a moment alone at Hogwarts, even in such a large castle.

 **Caelum?** There was a tiredness to Draco's voice that Caelum only ever heard in his mind whilst at Hogwarts. **Are you okay?** That was not the question Caelum was expecting to hear.

 **Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some time alone. I'm holed up in Mum's office, so don't worry about me.** It was easy to answer all Draco's questions at once than have to have a full on conversation.

 **Okay. See you later.** And that was it, for once, to get a bit of peace and quiet, Caelum hadn't needed to block their connection.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Something had been plaguing Ron for a little while. Harry had died four months ago and yet Hermione didn't seem to be all that unhappy. She didn't even seem to grieve at any point. Neither did the twins. Ron seemed to be alone in his grief. And Hermione has been spending an awful lot of time with the Malfoy twins, especially the younger one. There was that weird part where Draco Malfoy turned up at the Ministry of Magic, on their side, no less!

Some logical part of him guessed that it was possible that Hermione had thrown herself into her new friendship to avoid dealing with the grief, but a Malfoy of all people! There was definitely something more going on.

Begrudgingly, Ron did have to admit that Professor Malfoy was a good Defence teacher, but the fact that Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and yet she was still allowed to teach was too suspicious in his eyes. There was something not right with that family and those they associated with and Ron was determined to find out.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The sixth year Slytherins, were in Professor Snape's office with both Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy stood opposite them.

"To help you with your own studies and to raise the standing of the house, Professor Malfoy and I have discussed the idea of you leading study sessions for those in younger years that may need the help. How you do this is up to you." Snape began, it was clear that this was not entirely optional.

"Your schoolwork is the priority," Narcissa broke in gently, "do not use this as an excuse for poor homework. Does anybody have any preferences on how these study sessions shall go ahead?"

"What about a core subject on each night? So one night be a potions night, another transfig, charms, herbology." Pansy suggested. A matter of agreement was made by a couple of other students.

"We can do them as drop-in sessions Monday to Thursday in the common room and then on Friday nights we have an options night where those third year and up can ask about subjects such as Divination, arithmancy and the lot." Daphne added. "We just have to let them know who does which subject."

"Brilliant idea." Narcissa broke in with a large smile. Waving her wand a poster-sized piece of parchment floated into the air and a first draft of a timetable appeared in elegant writing.

"Bear with me," Caelum started and the others frowned already expecting to hear something they didn't like, but Caelum always had method to his madness. "We need to have a sixth year study session as well." There were nods of agreement. "But we're not the only ones who need it, I think we should do a study session in the Great Hall with all sixth year students that want to attend." Mutters from Theo and Blaise punctuated the silence that followed. Caelum felt a mental nudge from Draco encouraging him to stand tall and defend his point. "With Voldemort back we are all under suspicion of being junior Death Eaters and we need to show the others that we are as against his PureBlood supremacy madness as much as the other houses. We need them to see us as children caught in a war that our parents are fighting." Caelum was standing tall and he could see that his words were getting to them, they too were fed up of Gryffindors harassing the younger Slytherins in the corridors and the fear from some of the younger Hufflepuffs when they walked past. "If we show that we are willing to help the other houses and listen to them when they offer help we may make this place more bearable for the younger Slytherins and start to eradicate this awful prejudice." The others seem to be on board with this idea now. Titters of agreement floated forwards and Caelum smiled. "I don't think we'll have any problem getting others to turn up, I know for sure that Hermione Granger and a few of the Ravenclaws will welcome this opportunity to pick everyone else's brain. We just need to make an announcement and choose what day to do it on and the most neutral place to hold it."

"There are no quidditch practices on Saturday night and that will leave you with the entirety of Sunday free to do whatever you wish. If a large group of sixth years decides to attend the Great Hall would be the best place." Snape spoke up, his lips curled in a way that could be described as a small smile. Narcissa flicked her wand and the sixth year study session was added to the timetable.

"I'll get this written up and pinned in the common room along with an invitation for the other sixth years to join the Saturday session, that will go up in the other common rooms. All you need to decide is who you want to announce it at dinner." Narcissa grasped the parchment and disappeared out of the office. The students looked at each other, it had to be one of them as it was a student run session and they had to be the first to extend the olive branch.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Dinner was always a loud affair, but now they had to speak to their fellow sixth year students, the cacophony of voices sounded deafening. As it was his idea, Caelum had been chosen to inform the other students of the plan.

The food disappeared off the tables and Caelum knew that he only had a few moments before students started leaving. Taking a deep breath and mentally reaching for Draco's stable presence at the back of his mind, Caelum stood up and stepped up onto the table.

"Can I have your attention please?" He called as loudly as he could. Silence fell over the hall like a wave as students noticed the others had fallen quiet. "I just wanted to let all those in sixth year know that we in Slytherin are planning a sixth year study session on Saturday nights in here on all subjects. If you want any help with any subject, think you would benefit from being able to teach other students or just would like to talk the homework through with others please come along. Thank you." He finished sitting back down as the mutterings began again before escalating to full blown chatter. He caught Hermione's eye and she smiled widely.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

A study session once a week with the Slytherins? Did they really think any Gryffindor would turn up to that? Ron glanced at Hermione and saw her smile at the smaller of the two Malfoys. Truthfully, he was struggling with potions and maybe it would be a good opportunity to figure out the Malfoy twins. If only Harry could see him now, obsessing over the Malfoys as much as he himself did. Ron smiled thinly, it was going to be interesting that was for sure.


	30. Surprising Support

**Hi**

 **There's a heatwave where I live at the moment and I am fed up with it. I would much rather have the stereotypical wet, British summer, not this prolonged hot spell.**

 **~PureBloodSnake xx**

 **Surprising Support**

To say the sixth year Slytherins were nervous about their first week of tutoring sessions was an understatement. Although none would be able to see it without knowing them closely. Hermione was fortunate enough that she knew Caelum, and now Draco, well enough to be able to see the nervous fidgeting the two brothers were exhibiting the closer it got to the sixth year study session. Hermione was definitely going to it, she would never pass up an opportunity to revise for the exams next year. Hanging out with her best friend and his brother was a bonus. It took a little bit of convincing, but she was going to be joined by the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years in the Great Hall. Surprisingly, Ron was the most enthusiastic for the session. Hermione was suspicious of his sudden willingness to study. But she had to admit that his willingness was helpful in trying to get her fellow year mates to take this outreach of help from the Slytherins. Hermione was curious as to how this whole idea would play out, she knew the idea was to just study whatever and ask when you needed help or could offer help, but Hermione knew that everyone would be watching the Slytherins carefully for the duration of this first session. Mistrust of the Slytherins was at its all time highest, especially with the news that Voldemort was indeed back and a few Slytherin parents were sitting in Azkaban. Hermione herself would be under scrutiny for just being friends with the Malfoy twins, not that it would change anything on her part.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

The Saturday night of the first sixth year study session saw all the sixth year Slytherins sat together in the common room half an hour before they were meant to be in the Great Hall. It was supposed to be a strategic meeting, but it had become something of a therapy session to rid them of the nervous energy that they had tried to hide all week. When the time came to meet their fellow sixth years, they moved in a pack, despite the fact that it looked as if they didn't trust their fellow students. That was not the point of this exercise. Caelum, lead his friends along the corridors, feigning confidence. He knew more than anyone else what the mistrust of Slytherins was like and he was nervous on behalf of his friends and especially Draco. It was hard to keep the fact that this was to help Draco from his twin. Draco knew there was something Caelum was keeping from him, yet he was too worried about everything else to even begin to worry about something else. First, they had to survive this possible suicide.

Caelum could feel the anxiety building in Draco and knew that although his broker could feel his own nerves, he had to put up a brave façade.

 **Stop worrying.** There was an authority to Caelum's tone that Draco hadn't expected, it shocked him out of his worried fretting. **No one will do anything to anyone, they're all too curious about us extending the olive branch for anything to happen.** There was a surety that Draco didn't want to be convinced by, he had to stay on his guard, for Caelum, for Estella and every other one of their friends.

 **Doesn't mean we can't be prepared.** He retorted back with fearful determination coursing through his mind. **What's the phrase, for peace you must be prepared for war?** Draco could feel Caelum's scowl and annoyed disbelief and knew that was the wrong thing to say. Calum had worked hard to get the Slytherins to trust him enough to willingly put themselves under scrutiny and Draco did not want to take that victory away from his brother. Despite how many times he had seen it, Draco was still surprised by the leader his brother could be and how he didn't order people to follow him or fight for him, he inspired them to fight for themselves and for the betterment of the world around them. In those moments, Draco knew that Caelum would lead his side of the war to victory.

 **Don't be an idiot, we know who's the threat and it comes from within our own, none of the other students will do anything that we can't deal with.** Caelum put a stern end to Draco's worryings. They had reached the Great Hall and both of them squared their shoulders and entered, the other sixth year Slytherins copying their movements. To everyone watching, the Slytherins look as if they don't have a care in the world.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Ron doesn't know what to think, Hermione has repeatedly told him and the other Gryffindors that the Slytherins, especially the Malfoy twins, are trying to make nice with the other houses, but the way they entered the Great Hall showed everything but. There's something wrong with the way that the smaller of the twins relaxes and smiles at Hermione as soon as no one makes a move against them. The other Slytherins seem to follow his lead. Ron is even more perplexed by the way the Slytherins split up and move towards other students, mostly heading towards the Ravenclaws and a couple of the Hufflepuffs. Both Malfoys head towards the Gryffindors, the smaller one relaxed and uncaring whilst the taller one, Draco, Ron guesses, looks tense and wary. The sit on the bench next to Hermione and immediately she pulls out a planner and starts talking essays and research. Ron just lets her talk, watching how the twins respond to her usual Hermione-ness. Ron is surprised when Caelum leans back and allows Hermione to talk without interruption and Draco immediately copies Hermione and pulls out a planner of his own. This version of the twins is a lot more human than what Ron expected.

Without realising it Ron found himself caught up in a debate about their latest defence homework.

"Inferi definitely eat human flesh, it's basic zombie knowledge." Ron had completely forgotten that he was arguing with a Malfoy of all people.

"Zombies and inferi are not the same things. Inferi can be created anywhere there is a corpse and a wizard who knows the reanimation spell, zombies are naturally created and are from parts of Africa and Haiti." There was a confidence to Draco's voice that wasn't unkind, but still caused Ron to want to argue back.

"That still doesn't tell me whether they eat human flesh or not. If they do they're basically zombies! It's the basic definition of a zombie, undead and eats human flesh. If that applies to inferi, than they're zombies."

"Actually Ron, Draco's right." Hermione added her thoughts and Ron was surprised he had managed to get the twins round the right way, before being dismayed at the fact that Hermione was backing a Malfoy. "The definition of a zombie states that they are natural, so an inferius would not count as a zombie because it's created by wizards." Ron opened his mouth to argue when Caelum cut him off. All three of them turned to look at him as he added his thoughts to the debate for the first time.

"Actually that's not quite right either Hermione. The difference is all to do with intent, that's the basics of all magic, right?" He addressed Hermione but Ron could tell that Caelum knew a lot more on this subject than all three of them put together. Hermione nodded. "Well, a zombie has no intent behind it, like a niffler or any other magical creature, or even something as non-magical as a squirrel. Inferi have intent behind them like any spell. Think of them a little like an evil patronus. A patronus is intended to protect and shield, whereas an inferi is intended to attack and be feared, almost the opposite." There was a little bit of silence before Caelum curled in on himself a little. "If that makes any sense, it's the way I interpreted the books and yeah." He trailed off and Ron was stunned, it made almost perfect sense, a lot more than what he had gotten from the textbooks.

"Actually that's the best way to explain it." an unknown voice said across the hall, it seemed that quite a few people had been listening into their debate.

"Thanks Malfoy, I've struggled with putting that in my essay, I keep writing my way round in incomprehensible circles." A Ravenclaw Ron didn't know the name of spoke up and then hurriedly scrawled notes down. Caelum just smiled, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

"That's it." Hermione whispered before she too was scribbling things down onto her parchment. Ron looked at the picture confused.

"Explain it to me again." He requested and dipped his quill into the ink as Caelum smiled and indulged him.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

"How was it?" Narcissa asked as her two boys found their way into her office for tea on Sunday afternoon. She took in their relaxed demeanors and figured that the study session went well, but she wanted to hear it from them.

"Not bad," Draco started and stopped when Caelum rolled his eyes. "Okay, pretty good." He conceded with a little smirk. "The Gryffindors are not as bad as I thought and everyone seemed pretty impressed with Caelum's explanation on the differences between inferi and zombies, he seemed to have nearly all our year listening to him." Narcissa was glad to hear the pride that decorated Draco's tone as he talked of Caelum's popularity.

"So I should expect the entire year to have decent and correct essays then?" She asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her younger son.

"Maybe more than you originally expected, but a lot of people understand but have been struggling to explain the differences coherently. I just helped them along with that." Caelum had a soft blush running across his cheeks and Narcissa knew that he had done a lot more than that for quite a few of the other students.

"Well, we'll have to see when the essays are handed in over the next couple days, won't we? Now after this first inter-house tutoring session, will there be more?" As her question hovered in the office air, Narcissa saw Draco defer to Caelum, even though they both knew that Caelum didn't care for his own discomfort, just that he could help the others with theirs.

"I think we will. I'm expecting it to be a little different, because a few people asked if we could go through the core subjects as one large group because everyone is doing the same things in class. I think it'll be a good idea, because even the Gryffindors seem to want that." Caelum drifted off into thought. There was a lot of potential here, maybe he could get Newt Scamander to talk with the care of magical creatures students, maybe inspire them to actually try and see the creatures as more than just beasts.

Narcissa and Draco smiled indulgently as Caelum sipped his tea and nodded at appropriate times within their conversation without heeding any of the words.

"How are you doing studying natural magic, have you gotten any further than the basic theories?" Narcissa was interested in her son's studying of such a long forgotten magic, she only knew the basics so anything he found on top of that was learning for her too.

"Not too far, there's hardly anything on the subject." Narcissa noticed that Caelum's eyes lit up at the topic and Draco sat back with a smile. "Well there's actually quite a bit of information on the subject, but nothing concrete, and a lot of it contradicts itself. There's talk of connecting with magic in a way that hasn't been done since the time of Merlin and the High Priestesses, but there's also talk of using a wand and spells to connect without that magic, which contradicts the fact that this magic comes from the ground and not our magical core. I honestly think the only way to really find out anything concrete is to try out that magic myself, but there's little to no information on how to do that and a lot of books say for those untrained, it's very easy to get lost in that magic. So it'll have to be something that I do with supervision and when I have time." Narcissa regarded Caelum with an interested eye, the behaviour he was exhibiting, that she was becoming used to seeing, was the type of behaviour of Ravenclaws and she wondered how he wasn't sorted into that house with his obvious thirst for knowledge.

"Could that natural magic be the thing in Dumbledore's prophecy?" Draco asked with a lazy blink, proving to his mother and brother that he wasn't quite awake.

"Possibly." Narcissa murmured getting up and searching through the drawers of her desk for the notebook that Hermione had left behind.

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, from what he had heard, the study session planned by the sixth year Slytherins had gone down a treat and it wouldn't be long before his chosen one would have the full support of his fellow students. Tom would not be finding any recruits from his school this time around. The students would all be loyal to him and Harry Potter.


End file.
